Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe HG edition
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: Zweites Jahr in Hogwarts der Sechziger Jahre. Klee, Liam, Charley und Nathaniel zieht es viel zu tief in den Zwist zwischen Slytherin und HufflepuffGryffindor. Werden sie unbeschadet da wieder herauskommen, oder wird dieses Jahr Opfer fordern? Und was ha
1. Der Eindringling

**Titel:** Zirkel der Wölfe

**Autorin:** Feelicitas Lefay

**Inhalt**: Zweites Jahr in Hogwarts der Sechziger Jahre. Klee, Liam, Charley und Nathaniel zieht es viel zu tief in den Zwist zwischen Slytherin und Hufflepuff/Gryffindor. Werden sie unbeschadet da wieder herauskommen, oder wird dieses Jahr Opfer fordern? Und was hat es mit dem „Zirkel der Wölfe" zu tun?

**Warnung:** wie üblich düster, Suizidversuche inbegriffen...

**Anmerkung:** Teil des Gemeinschaftsprojektes

**Hogwarts 1962: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Zirkel der Wölfe**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Allen Deepwood (Sein Vater)

Elaine Bradshaw (Kindermädchen)

Weirdy (alte Hauselfe der Deepwoods)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

(Anmerkung: Hausangaben der Personen, die ohne Jahresangabe stehen, gehören zum 2. Jahr)

**1. Der Eindringling**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Das Arrangement**

_Hallo Charley. Klee (und Liam?), Montag der 15. April 1962_

_Ihr glaubt nicht, was man mir angetan hat. Aber zunächst einmal die Vorgeschichte. Als wir nach hause kamen, hat Vater innerhalb eines Tages mein altes Kindermädchen Elaine Bradshaw wieder bei uns eingestellt. Wie er das geschafft hat, ist mir ein Rätsel, denn sie hatte doch diese wundervolle Anstellung bei der Familie mit den zwei Töchtern. Aber damit kann ich leben, sie ist ja ganz nett. Aber was wirklich grauenvoll ist, Vater hat mir auch noch eröffnet, das ich einen Spielgefährten für die nächste Zeit bekomme. Im ersten Moment hätte ich das ja noch annehmbar gefunden, denn Vaters Mühe ist schon zuvorkommend. Und obwohl das eine indirekte Ablehnung ist, das ich euch sehr bald besuchen darf, ich hätte es akzeptieren können. Aber was er mir dann eröffnete, war erschütternd. Ulysses Rathburn wird vorübergehend bei uns einquartiert, weil seine Eltern und mein Vater ein Arrangement getroffen haben. Mein guter Einfluss soll angeblich als positives Beispiel wirken und eine effektive Besserungsmassnahme sein. Als ob man dem noch helfen könnte, ich kenne ihn ja lange genug. Vater hat mir aber versichert, das ich das schon hinbekomme, das Ulysses wieder anständig wird und sich ordentlich benimmt. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, schließlich weiß doch jeder das wir uns nicht ausstehen können. Heute morgen ist er angekommen und hat sich zu mir in mein Zimmer einquartiert. Der heckt bald irgendetwas aus, das spüre ich. Bitte helft mir und gebt mir einen guten Rat, wie ich ihn von mir fernhalte oder sogar wieder loswerde._

_PS. Wenn einer eurer Einfälle etwas mit Süßigkeiten zu tun haben sollte, wäre ich für jede Schandtat bereit. Ulysses sitzt nämlich auf Diät, der alte Fresssack._

_Nathaniel_

_Hallo Nathaniel, Dienstag der 16. April 1962_

_Nyx kam gestern ziemlich spät noch bei uns an und brachte deinen Brief vorbei. Mum und Dad wollten eigentlich nicht, das wir den noch lesen. War gestern nämlich ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag und wir hätten schon längst schlafen sollen (Ich vermisse schon Hogwarts, da konnte man solche Dinge für sich selber entscheiden.) Liam ist gestern nachmittag überraschend gekommen und das war nicht so besonders fröhlich. Keine schöne Geschichte, aber das sollte er dir vielleicht selber einmal erzählen, wenn er will. Nun, Klee, Liam und ich waren total erschüttert und haben uns die halbe Nacht Gedanken gemacht, wie man dir helfen kann. Heute morgen habe ich mich dann man hingesetzt, weil die beiden sich lieber zusammen in unsere Hängematte verkrochen haben um den Schlaf nachzuholen, wie sie sagen. Ich vermute da eher eine kleine Verschwörung gegen mich, oder schlimmeres. Ist es bei euch eigentlich auch so warm? Hier in Aylesbury scheint der Frühsommer ausgebrochen zu sein und Klee treibt Mum zur Verzweiflung, weil sie einen dringend neuen und größeren Badeanzug braucht, den alten aber trotzdem noch trägt. Eigentlich war es damit gut, aber die plötzliche Aufregung hat auch was mit Liams Anwesendheit zu tun, vorher haben die nicht so ein Theater gemacht. Mum hatte das Ding einfach in der Taille durchgeschnitten und ein kompliziertes Wirrwarr von Bändern gespannt, damit es noch hält und der Bauchnabel nicht dauernd rauskommt._

_Aber zurück zu deinen Problem. Haben die Erwachsenen denn keine Augen im Kopf? Wenn man euch zusammen sieht, dann wird es in der Umgebung direkt einige Grade kälter (jedenfalls sagte Klee gestern so was ähnliches, ich wollte es mal erwähnen, weil es so gruselig klang und wir alle lachen mussten.)_

_Aber trotz einiger wirklich guter Einfälle, wie du ihn von dummen Gedanken abbringst, können wir dir nur raten, abzuwarten und ihm dann seine fiesen Einfälle zum eigenen Verhängnis werden zu lassen. (Der Rat kommt von Liam, wie du vielleicht erahnen wirst.) Das mit den Süßigkeiten ist doch ganz einfach. Du wolltest doch bestimmt schon immer ein wenig zunehmen, oder? Nach allem, was du mir von Ms. Bradshaw erzählt hast, würde sie dir diesen Wunsch liebend gerne erfüllen. Und du hast doch seit neusten diesen unstillbaren Hunger nach Schokolade. Kuchen und so weiter..._

_Übrigens, was sagt Ulysses denn zu deinem Kindermädchen? Sie soll doch so jung sein. (Liam wollte das wissen, ich weiß auch nicht, was er damit andeuten will.) _

_Auf jeden Fall soll ich dir ausrichten, das du uns auf dem laufenden halten sollst. Wir erwarten deinen nächsten Brief, sobald es geht. (Aber am liebsten hätten wir es, wenn du selber vor der Tür stehst. Klee fehlt nämlich noch ein Partner für unser geplantes Quidditschspiel.)_

_Charley_

_Hallo Charley, Klee und Liam, Donnerstag der 18. April 1962_

_Merlin, ich halte das nicht aus. Der Kerl ist unheimlich. Immer wenn ich ihn anschaue, sieht er so ertappt aus, irgendwas hat er vor. Und wenn es auch nur Einbildung ist, aber er scheint zu denken, das ich seltsam bin. Ausgerechnet ich in meinen eigenen Zuhause, da muss man doch wütend sein, wenn sich jemand da so reinmischt. Das ganze Haus richtet sich mittlerweile nach ihm. Weirdy und Elaine kochen gesund (Reis und grüne Soße – und Ulysses kriegt nicht einmal einen vollen Löffel von dem Zeug.) Was war ich froh, das ich noch zwei Tafeln Schokolade hatte. Im Prinzip hätte er mir vielleicht leid tun können, doch wenn ich bedenke, was sich nachts in unserem Zimmer abspielt, dann vergeht mir das. Er schnarcht nicht nur. Er redet auch. Ich hab ihn wachrütteln müssen, damit er endlich aufhörte. Ich habe es Ms. Bradshaw und Weirdy erzählt und die waren schier entsetzt und haben mir verboten solche Dinge in den Mund zu nehmen, noch sie niederzuschreiben. Ich glaube, das ist auch besser so, obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, was sie denn wissen, was ich nicht weiß. Aber soviel sei verraten, das mit „in den Mund nehmen" hatte etwas mit Ulysses komischen Gesprächen zu tun. Er wollte das jemand das tut. Ich glaube er hat von Imbellis Ermay geträumt, jedenfalls kam ihr Name vor und er sah so aus, als würde er jemanden auf eigenartige Weise abküssen. Was geht nur in seinen kleinen Hirn vor? Vielleicht leiden die Zellen wirklich an Verfettung? _

_Ulysses ist ein Eindringling und zerstört mein ganzes Leben. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt meine Ruhe haben um lernen zu können, doch seine Anwesendheit macht mich ganz krank. Er ist so unruhig und scheint sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren zu können. Was macht der überhaupt in Ravenclaw? Selbst die Tatsache, das Vater plötzlich so geregelte Arbeitszeiten hat, das er pünktlich nach hause kommt, kann das nicht besser machen. _

_Apropos Badesachen und Schwimmen. Ergänzend zur gesunden Ernährung hat Ms. Bradshaw bestimmt, das wir schwimmen gehen müssen. Vater war begeistert. Langsam kommen mir die beiden vor, als hätten sie sich verschworen. Letztes Jahr waren die sich nie einig und ihre Kommunikation bestand nur aus gegenseitigen Vorwürfen und Entschuldigungen. Aber mittlerweile hat Ms. Bradshaw auch überhaupt keine Lust mehr pünktlich Feierabend zu haben. Ihr scheint das alles hier viel Spaß zu machen. Ich hätte ja vermutet, das ihr Freund Timothy weggelaufen ist und sie einen neuen Lebenssinn braucht, aber sie hat mir versichert das sie noch zusammen sind und sogar erwägen sich bald zu verloben. Na ja, wie auch immer. Das mit dem schwimmen war nett von ihr (sie ist ja nicht mitgekommen. Sie kann nicht schwimmen und dann hätte ich wieder im knietiefen Wasser bleiben müssen.) _

_Aber Ulysses hat sich total daneben benommen. Der hat allen Muggelmädchen mit ihren wenigen Sachen hinterhergeschaut (Ich glaube eure Mutter sollte sich keine Sorgen um Klee machen, die Muggelmädchen sind bestimmt nackter als deine Schwester und fühlen sich dabei pudelwohl.) Und schließlich ist er sogar mit voller Wucht vor den einzigen Laternenmast in der ganzen Umgebung gelaufen, weil er nur die Mädchen beobachtet hat. Das war so lächerlich. Sein belämmerter Blick, als er merkte, was geschehen war. Das Blut lief ihm so die Nase runter und er schien sich zu wundern warum das so war. Einige der Mädchen haben das gesehen und fingen an zu kichern, da konnte ich nur noch mitlachen. _

_Ulysses ist ausgerastet und hat sich auf mich gestürzt und mich zu Boden geschupst. Ich hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht. Er ist ein Mistkerl. Wenigstens hat er dafür von Vater sich einiges anhören müssen. Leider hilft alles nichts, man sieht es als Versehen an und er darf weiter bleiben. _

_Weirdy war da teilnahmsvoller. Sie hat sich ziemlich deutlich geäußert, was sie von Ulysses hält. Meine Güte, sie hätte Professor Hellingsgards Elfen Konkurrenz machen können. Ich hätte sie zur Ordnung rufen sollen, schließlich bin ich der einzigste mit wirklicher Befehlsgewalt, (Du weißt doch, sie stammt von meiner Mutter.) Aber das war zu genial. Sie will mich nun immer dazu überreden, ihr zu erlauben mich zu rächen. Stell dir vor, meine brave alte Elfe, hat das Kriegsbeil ausgegraben. Weirdy erklärte mir aber, das sie es als selbstverständlich erachtet mir mit allen Mitteln zu helfen. Als meine Mutter Nathalie in meinen Alter war, hätte sie so was auch immer machen sollen. Ich habe es Weirdy also erlaubt, obwohl das mittlerweile bedenkliche Ausmaße annimmt. Sie hat echt fiese Sachen vor, doch ich glaube es reicht, wenn wir uns auf das versalzen des Essens beschränken. _

_Na ja, ich muss mal weiter an dem Aufsatz über die keltischen Druiden schreiben, vor dem wir gerade sitzen, sonst werde ich nicht mehr fertig. Eigentlich bin ich ja schon fertig, aber ich habe Zeit, und ein letzter Schliff tut niemanden schlecht. Nein Charley, erschrecke dich nicht, wir hatten nichts auf, aber du weißt doch manchmal folge ich dem Hufflepuffideal und lerne gerne. Vielleicht habe ich mir das auch erst in den letzten Wochen richtig angewöhnt. Vielleicht mag ich es auch, wenn Ulysses ein so unglückliches Gesicht macht. Er meckert die ganze Zeit und schaut bitterböse, weil ich behauptet habe, das er ein unwürdiger Ravenclaw ist, und sich keine Gedanken um die ZAG´s macht. (Den Einfall hatte ich nur, weil du mir das von Liam erzählt hast. Ich danke dir da vielmals für und hoffe deine Schwester und er verprügeln dich jetzt nicht.)_

_PS. Ms. Bradshaw macht mir gerade heiße Schokolade, und Ulysses wird mir zusehen müssen, bis ich auch den letzten Tropfen getrunken habe und selber nur Weirdys Spezialtee bekommen. Natürlich zuckerfrei._

Nathaniel 

Nathaniel Deepwood machte es zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen wirklich unheimlichen Spaß, das es Wege gab Ulysses zu quälen. Doch er hätte es sich nie wirklich einstehen wollen und immer, wenn auch nur ein Anflug von schlechten Gewissen über ihn kam, dann vertrieb er ihn. Schließlich hätte er Ulysses noch schlimmeres antun können, wenn er Weirdy freie Hand gelassen hätte.

Er betrachtete amüsiert Ulysses Schwierigkeiten, etwas anständiges auf das Pergament zu schreiben und machte sich besonders viel Mühe, auch noch die letzte grammatikalische Ungereimtheit aus seinem eigenen Text zu verbannen. Irgendwann merkte er, das sich Weirdy neben seinen Stuhl begeben hatte und darauf wartete bemerkt zu werden. Nathaniel ließ sie noch etwas ausharren, und schrieb seelenruhig seinen Satz zuende.

„Was hast du denn Weirdy." Fragte er dann beiläufig und schaute sie an.

„Der junge Herr sollte wissen, das seine Eule sich gerade die Federn ausreißt." fiepste die Hauselfe leicht erstickt. Nathaniel erschrak und sprang sofort auf und stieß Weirdy beiseite um loszueilen: „Das muss wieder ihr Liebeskummer sein. Ich schau mal nach ihr." Rief er noch kurz und verschwand dann in den Flur und zur Treppe hinauf.

Nyx vermisste Ginster und das sie in den letzten Tagen wieder in ihre scheinbar uralten Gewohnheiten zurückfiel, behagte Nathaniel gar nicht. Zwar hatte sie durch den Briefverkehr eigentlich genug Kontakt mit Charleys Uhu, doch das riss mehr Wunden auf, als das es der depressiven Eule half.

Gerade saß er neben ihr auf der Fensterbank seines Zimmers und er hielt mit sanfter Gewalt ihren Schnabel zu: „Nyx, hör auf damit, das bringt doch nichts. Eine nackte Eule, wird man nur noch auslachen."

Vorwurfsvoll schaute sie ihn an, so als sei ihr dieser Spott schon mal über den Weg gelaufen und zog unwillig den Kopf weg. Wenigstens machte sie keine Anstalten sofort wieder an ihr Federkleid zu gehen, sondern versetzte sich auf vornehmes schmollen.

„Siehst du, so schwer ist das doch gar nicht. Am besten trinkst du jetzt ein bisschen Wasser und isst diesen leckeren Keks hier." Damit steckte Nathaniel, ihr ein Schokoladenplätzchen in den Schnabel, ehe sie protestieren wollte. Sie wollte es wieder ausspucken, doch Nathaniel hielt ihr einfach den Mund zu.

„Ach Nyx, stell dich nicht so an, glaub mir du wirst Ginster bald wieder ganz für dich haben. Und bis es soweit ist, darfst du meinetwegen alle Paar Nächte bei ihm vorbeischauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." Plötzlich ruckte der Kopf der Eule hoch und eine Spur von Begeisterung lag in ihren Zügen. Endlich fing sie auch an, den Keks zu vertilgen. Nathaniel beglückwünschte sich selbst, für seinen Erfolg. Manchmal musste man den Menschen und auch Tieren nur Honig um den Mund schmieren und sie taten alles, was man wollte. Sie flog sowieso alle paar Nächte hin und her, da musste er es ihr eigentlich nicht erst großherzig erlauben: „Warte aber noch einen Moment, ich habe einen Brief, den du mitnehmen könntest." Mahnte er sie und stand wieder auf. In Nyx Augen sah er, das sie ihn verstanden hatte und auf ihr warten würde. So konnte er erleichtert wieder nach unten zurückkehren und sich dem Brief widmen.

Ulysses saß verdächtig ruhig auf seinen Stuhl und schien es wirklich fertiggebracht zu haben, etwas auf sein Pergament zu bannen. Es behagte Nathaniel nicht, und als er bemerkte, das seine Sachen irgendwie verändert aussahen. Hatte der Brief schon in den Umschlag gesteckt, bevor er gegangen war? Na ja, vielleicht hatte er es einfach vergessen, das war ja auch ziemlich nebensächlich. Also setzte er sich wieder und schrieb die Adresse auf den Umschlag und legte ihn dann zur Seite um seine Sachen zusammenzupacken.

Am Abend erlebte Nathaniel etwas, das seit mindestens drei Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Sein Vater zeigte sich trotz seines langen und anstrengenden Tages bereit ein Gesellschaftsspiel zu spielen. Natürlich freute sich Nathaniel ziemlich, aber das wurde schnell getrübt, als ihm klar wurde, was sein Vater und das Kindermädchen offenbar für Hintergedanken hegten.

Spätestens als Elaine das Zauberhafte Weltreise Spiel herauskramte, wäre Nathaniel am liebsten gegangen. Ausgerechnet sein Lieblingsspiel, das er nun mit Ulysses machen musste. Es handelte sich um ein Teamspiel und es wurde mit Karten, sieben Spielfiguren, Würfeln und einem feuerspeienden, kleinen Zylinderhut gespielt. Mit einigen Verdruss lauschte Nathaniel den Erklärungen, wie sie das Spiel spielen würden. Schon nach kürzester Zeit war klar, das Nathaniel mit Ulysses ein Team bilden würde. Und spätestens in diesen Moment verlor Nathaniel auch jegliches Interesse. Ulysses schien auch wenig Begeisterung aufzubringen, wohingegen Allen und Elaine immer euphorischer wurden. Nur beiläufig nahm Nathaniel am Geschehen teil. Rückte an seinen Figürchen, wenn er dran war und ignorierte die etwas verkrampften Aufheiterungsversuche der Erwachsenen. Erst als ihm klar wurde, das ein möglicher Sieg ihres Teams doch keine Unmöglichkeit war, wurde er aufmerksamer. Die geheimen Tricks, die einen zum Sieg bringen konnten, beherrschte er schon seit Jahren. Er wandte sich also schweren Herzens an seinen Teamkollegen und bat um Unterstützung: „Ulysses, wenn du die Drachenspeck Karte hast, dann könnte ich dieses Tal überqueren und wir gewinnen dann wahrscheinlich."

Ulysses schaute ihn abschätzend an und Nathaniel erwiderte diesen Blick nur zu gerne. Irgendwie wusste er, das Ulysses diese Karte besaß, auch wenn ihm der Blick des anderen Jungen das eigentlich nicht verriet. Dieses Wissen lag eher dahinter. Ulysses hatte die Karte, aber er gab sie nicht heraus.

„Ich hab die Karte nicht." sagte Ulysses trotzig.

Nathaniels Blick verengte sich misstrauisch. Und ob der dicke Junge die Karte hatte, das sagte ihm sein ganzes Gefühl. Doch Ulysses wagte es zu lügen.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Ulysses und gib mir bitte die Karte." sagte Nathaniel ziemlich kühl, und es fiel ihm schwer Ulysses nicht zur Rede zu stellen. Wenn man wegen einer Spielkarte sich so anstellte, dann fand Nathaniel das nicht sehr gut.

„Ich hab die Karte aber nicht." gab Ulysses zurück und betonte jedes einzelne Wort deutlich.

Nathaniel merkte, wie sein Vater und Ms. Bradshaw sie unwohl musterten, doch es war ihm egal. Er hat ja nichts schlimmes, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte, sollten sie doch sehen was Ulysses für einer war. „Du bist ein Lügner, Ulysses." Sagte Nathaniel leise und wandte den Blick von seinen Augen ab beendete, stand auf und verließ schweigend das Zimmer.

Er hörte noch wie Ms. Bradshaw hinter ihm herrief, er solle bleiben, doch er hörte nicht drauf.

Wenig später suchte Ulysses Nathaniel in seinen Zimmer auf. Das sich der kleine, dicke Junge so bald wieder bei ihm blicken ließ, erstaunte Nathaniel doch etwas. Er lag auf dem Bett und versuchte Ulysses Anwesendheit einfach als das hinzunehmen was sie war, lästig und überflüssig. Trotz dessen schaute er ihn an: „Und?" fragte er: „Hast du die Karte wieder im Stapel versteckt?" Ulysses überraschte Reaktion bestätigte Nathaniel mal wieder, das er recht gehabt hatte.

„Ich…okay, du hast recht. Ich hatte die Karte auf der Hand und ich hab sie auch wieder versteckt!" blaffte er Nathaniel kalt an.

Nathaniel deutete ein Schulternzucken an: „Das wußte ich." sagte er schlicht.

„Du bist so ein Psychopath!" knurrte Ulysses und es klang so, als ob er jedes Wort ehrlich meinte. Auch das hatte Nathaniel erkannt, und dazu brauchte er ihm nicht einmal in die Augen zu sehen. Aber er antwortete Ulysses nicht, sondern betrachtete lieber wieder seelenruhig die Zimmerdecke.

Zwei Tage später kam Ginster mit einen dicken Antwortschreiben der Greenes. Nathaniel konnte es kaum erwarten, zu lesen was darin stehen mochte. Charley alleine schrieb bestimmt nicht soviel und Liam hatte auch nicht gerade eine große Leidenschaft für den Schriftverkehr. Also musste es Klee sein, obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte, weswegen.

Er riss den Brief auf und zog mehrere Pergamentseiten raus und fing an zu lesen. Kaum war er über die erste Zeile hinweg, vergaß er jegliche Freude und seine glückliche Miene wurde immer erstarrter.

Der ganze Brief bestand nur aus unzähligen bitteren Vorwürfen, Schmähworten und Drohungen von Klee:

_... Wie kannst du es wagen, solche Dinge von dir zu geben? Ich habe es Charley schon immer gesagt. Halt dich von diesen Psychopathen fern, sonst wird er dich mit in das Unglück ziehen. Spätestens als ich deine Eule kennen lernte, da war mir klar, was du für einer bist. Und ich hatte recht. Wir haben dich durchschaut Nathaniel und es wäre besser für dich, wenn du mir nie, nie wieder begegnest. Und dafür solltest du dich in ein wirklich tiefes Erdloch verbuddeln, wenn du nicht willst, das ich dich finde..._

Charley hingegen, hatte ein fast leeres Pergament beigefügt und nur geschrieben:

_...Wenn du wirklich so denkst, dann solltest du vielleicht einen Antrag einreichen in einen anderen Schlafsaal oder sogar ein anderes Haus verlegt zu werden. Ich werde keine einzige Stunde mehr in deiner Gegenwart verbringen. Nimm dir das, was du eine schöne Freundschaft nennst und steck es dir sonst wo hin. ..._

Nathaniel verstand gar nichts mehr. Selbst Liams etwas ungelenke Schrift war voller Missverständnisse:

_...Ich hätte ja viel von dir gedacht, aber das du innerhalb weniger Tage so verkommen kannst, sollte dich selber dazu treiben aus dem Fenster zu springen. (Und ich hoffe von tiefen Herzen, du wohnst nicht im Erdgeschoss.) ... _

Irgendwas musste da schief gegangen sein. Ms. Bradshaw fragte ihn was los wäre und er sagte es ihr. Sie verstand es nicht, und da war sie ja nicht die einzigste. Nathaniel hatte nur noch ein Bestreben, was immer geschehen war, er musste es aufklären. Er sprang auf und rannte in sein Zimmer.

Dort begann er einen der wichtigsten Briefe in seinen Leben zu schreiben und das mit unerschütterlicher Hast. Er merkte gar nicht, das Ulysses sich mittlerweile eingeschlichen hatte. Erst als Nathaniel mit dem fertigen Brief zu Nyx stürzte und sich am ihm vorbeidrängelte, bemerkte er ihn. Nyx verschwand bald und Nathaniel sah ihr sorgenvoll nach. Würde sich das alles noch aufklären lassen, oder entstand da gerade eine wirklich fiese Feindschaft. Immer wieder überlegte er, was denn an seinen Brief so schrecklich gewesen war, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein.

Eine sanfte Stimme sprach ihn von hinten an: „Blondie kann furchtbar werden, hm? Warum war sie sauer?"

Nathaniel wandte sich ruckartig zu ihm um und warf Ulysses einen vernichtenden Blick zu: „_Blondie_!" stieß er ungehalten hervor: „Sie heißt noch immer Klemencia, soll ich dir das noch Buchstabieren? Oder versuch es mal mit ihrem Spitznamen Klee, der ist vielleicht einfacher für dich zu merken, du Ravenclaw für Arme!" Nathaniel war so sauer, er merkte gar nicht mehr, was er genau sagte. Er wollte nur das Ulysses sich nicht über ihn oder andere lustig machte.

„Erst einmal bin ich _nicht_ blöd!" verteidigte sich dieser schroff: „Oder wie kommt es das ich in Ravenclaw gelandet bin und du nicht?"

Nathaniel starrte ihn an. Jetzt wurde der auch noch hochmütig. Als ob es etwas schlechtes wäre ein Hufflepuff zu sein.

„Vielleicht weil das Schulhaus „Askaban" nicht existiert!" erwiderte er giftig, doch es traf Ulysses nicht gerade und er schien gelangweilt und schnaubte desinteressiert: „Wir können es ja eröffnen, zusammen mit dem Schulhaus „Irrenanstalt" extra für dich, du verhindertes Muttersöhnchen!"

Nathaniel erstarrte, doch er war viel zu wütend um schockiert zu sein. Dieser kleine, fette Junge vor ihm war die reinste Zumutung. Hass wallte auf und ehe Ulysses auch nur etwas ahnen konnte, hatte sich Nathaniel auf ihn gestürzt. Vielleicht war es auch dieser Überraschungsmoment, der Nathaniel die Oberhand gewinnen ließ. So lag Ulysses hilflos am Boden und versuchte zu Schlagen. Leider schaffte er es auch durch einen Ellebogenschlag Nathaniel loszuwerden. Doch das währte nicht lange, Ulysses hatte sich noch nicht ganz aufgerichtet, da stieß Nathaniel ihn wieder mit voller Wucht zu Boden. Ein lautes Klirren ertönte und mit abwesenden Schrecken merkte Nathaniel, das Ulysses in seine schöne Sammlung von Tintengläsern gestürzt war und keines heil geblieben sein konnte. Er wollte Ulysses gerade zeigen, was er davon hielt, da stürmte Elaine plötzlich hinein und erhob ein lautes Schreichen des Entsetzens und stürzte sich wagemutig zwischen sie.

Nathaniel war außer Atem und betrachtete, den ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Ulysses mit kalter Genugtuung. Er wusste, das es nur rote Tinte war und bedauerte das zutiefst. Erst als er merkte, das Elaine wirklich außer sich war und sofort ins St. Mungo aufbrechen wollte, wachte er richtig auf und klärte sie über die wahre Herkunft der roten Pfützen auf.

Esa brauchte nicht lange, bis die junge Frau sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte. „Was fällt euch denn ein?" blaffte sie: „Warum prügelt ihr euch wie die Verrückten?"

Nathaniel tat sie ein wenig leid. So was war sie garantiert nicht gewohnt. Selbst die kleinen Mädchen, bei denen sie war, waren bestimmt ein Klacks gegen ihn und Ulysses. Er senkte den Kopf und murmelte leicht vorwurfsvoll: „Er hat meine Mutter erwähnt."

Elaine verstand das sofort richtig und verzieh Nathaniel alles und sah streng zu Ulysses hinüber: „Du begreifst hoffentlich selbst, das es nicht besonders nett von dir war, oder!"

Nathaniel bezweifelte nicht, das Ulysses unfähig dazu sein musste. Erst schien er auch Widerworte geben zu wollen, doch unter Elaines wahrhaft düsteren Blick gab er schließlich nach: „Tut mir Leid Nathaniel." murrte er: „So hab ich das nicht gemeint."

Nathaniel blickte ihn tief an. Ulysses hatte es vielleicht nicht wirklich so gemeint, aber so ganz bedauerte er es auch nicht.

Ulysses musste sich reinigen und danach noch lange mit Elaine auseinandersetzen. Im Laufe der langen Ermahnungen verlor Nathaniel seine Wut. Elaine konnte wirklich gut jemanden fertig machen, und Opfer bedauern. Und Elaine gab Ulysses auch tüchtig Kontra, als er etwas ungehöriges sagen wollte, was mit Imbellis zu tun hatte. Ulysses machte klar, das er nach Hause wollte, Nathaniel wäre das unter normalen Umständen mehr als recht gewesen. Doch jetzt wollte er es noch ein wenig genießen Ulysses leiden zu sehen.

Zwei Tage später bekam Nathaniel erneut eine Antwort von den Greenes. Und wieder verstand er kein Wort. Charley und Liam hatten sogar ganz aufgehört zu schreiben und Klees Worte waren so giftig wie die grüne Tinte. Nathaniel fühlte sich verzweifelt, irgendwas war geschehen und hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Und es gab nichts, was er noch tun könnte. Also verkroch er sich in seinen Zimmer und weinte.

Sein Vater war arbeiten und Elaine hatte frei. Als ein leises Klopfen an der geöffneten Zimmertüre ertönte, wusste Nathaniel, das es Ulysses war.

„Ähm, Nathaniel, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" fragte Ulysses vorsichtig.

„Nein!" schluchzte Nathaniel voller Überdruss: „Hau ab!"

Ulysses hörte nicht auf ihn und trat forsch näher: „Das mit den Briefen…tut mir leid, es ist meine Schuld."

Nathaniel erstarrte, das weinen verebbte und er wandte sich zu Ulysses um: „Wie meinst du das?" fragte er bebend.

„Ich…nun ja…", Ulysses schien einen Rückzug machen zu wollen. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und betrachtete seine Schuhe: „Als deine Eule wieder ihre komische Phase hatte und du zu ihr gegangen bist, da wollte ich von deinem Aufsatz spicken. Und darunter lag halt dieser Brief…ich wollte ihn wirklich nicht lesen, ich schwör´s! Aber irgendwie hab ich es dann doch getan und ich war so sauer, weil du so über mich abgelästert hast das ich…na ja…ich hab den Brief umgeschrieben und-"

Nathaniel sprang auf und holte aus. Noch bevor Ulysses registrierte das seine Entschuldigungen keinen Wert hatten kriegte er einen herben Faustschlag verpasst.

„_Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!"_ brüllte Nathaniel schlug noch mal in Ulysses Gesicht.

Als Ulysses begriff, was los war, schlug er zurück und so wurde ihre Auseinandersetzung ziemlich schnell zu einem Kampf, bei dem es egal war, ob Blut floss oder Knochen brechen würden. Ulysses setzte jedes Gramm seiner gewichtigen Überlegenheit ein und nach einer Weile, schaffte er es Nathaniel gegen den Schreibtisch zu schleudern, so dass dieser mit dem Kopf an der Ecke aufstieß. Ein brennender Schmerz fuhr stechend durch Nathaniels Kopf und machte die Welt um ihn herum ganz schwarz. Doch schnell erholte er sich wieder und stürzte sich auf seinen kleineren Gegner. Dieser konnte den Aufprall nicht abfangen und jetzt stürzte er nach hinten, gegen eine höhere Kommode.

Nathaniel sah es wie in Zeitlupe, durch die Erschütterung der Kommode, geriet das große Universumsmodell ins Wanken und stürzte ihm entgegen. Ein lautes Scheppern und Klirren ertönte in seinen Ohren und er spürte, wie etwas hartes ihn traf und zu Boden drückte. Mit einen schmerzhaften Ächzen gab er dem Druck nach und glitt herab. Er merkte nichts davon, das er auf dem Boden aufkam und Tausende Scherben ihn umgaben. Er merkte nicht, das er ernüchterte Ulysses sich neben ihm niederließ und in Tränen der Angst ausbrach. Er merkte überhaupt nichts von dem, was noch geschah. Nathaniel merkte nur, das sich eine Schwärze über ihn legte, die ihn warm bedeckte und alle Empfindungen einfach verschluckte. Und dann war da nur noch das Nichts.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Psst... Reviews nicht vergessen...


	2. Dem Tode entrinnen

**Hogwarts 1962: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Zirkel der Wölfe**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Allen Deepwood (Sein Vater)

Elaine Bradshaw (Kindermädchen)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Florencia Greene (Mutter der Greenezwillinge)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

**2. Dem Tode entrinnen**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Nussbaum und Eistau**

Natürlich war Nathaniel nicht von seinen Universumsmodell erschlagen worden, aber es hatte ihn wirklich schwer getroffen und verletzt. Seine Kopfwunde war eine sehr ernste Abgelegenheit und er gelangte nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein. Der eilig herbeigerufene Heiler, hätte den Jungen am liebsten direkt ins St. Mungos eingeliefert um ihn unter Beobachtung zu stellen.

Wäre Nathaniel zu Bewusstsein gekommen, hätte man die Sache schnell durch ein paar eingeflößte Heiltränke und Zauber beheben können. Doch Nathaniel wachte einfach nicht wieder auf und aufs gerate wohl und ohne die näheren Auswirkungen zu kennen, wollte der Heiler ihn nicht behandeln. Nathaniels Atmen war so flach, das er kaum mehr als ein Hauch nur war. Zwar blutete es nicht mehr ganz so stark, wie in den ersten Stunden, aber es war zu gefährlich die schreckliche Kopfwunde zu heilen. Denn niemand konnte sagen, was im inneren von Nathaniels Kopf nicht alles geschädigt worden war. Soweit reichten die Kenntnisse nicht. Der Heiler wollte nicht einmal andeutungsweise eine Diagnose festlegen, ob es sich nur um eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung handelte, oder ob die tiefe Wunde in Nathaniels Kopf, schlimmeres bedeuten mochte und selbst bei der besten Heilung noch verheerende bleibende Schäden zurückließ.

Und wenn es auch vielen als ein Irrsinn erschien, das die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten der magischen Heilung, hier rein gar nichts halfen, man konnte nichts machen und musste sich darauf beschränken Verbände anzulegen. Das einzigste was übrig blieb, war abzuwarten. Allen Deepwood war nach den ernsten Worten des Heilers so verzweifelt, das er seinen Sohn nicht weggeben wollte. Jederzeit hätte eine Besserung eintreten, oder auch das schlimmstmögliche geschehen können.

Er wollte dann nahe bei ihm sein falls es geschah, und Nathaniel sollte dann nicht alleine an einem fremden Ort sterben müssen. Der Heiler war entsetzt und redete lange und eindringlich auf Allen ein, doch er konnte an seinem beharrlichen Widerstand nichts ändern. Sie fanden nur schwer einen Kompromiss, Nathaniel sollte zuhause gepflegt werden. Jeden Tag schaute mindestens einmal ein Arzt vorbei und betrachtete Nathaniels Zustand mit sorgenvoller Miene. Allen Deepwood machte sich auf unbestimmte Zeit von seiner Arbeit frei. Elaine Bradshaw erklärte sich zusätzlich bereit dem besorgten und zutiefst verzweifelnden Allen am Krankenbett seines Sohnes beizustehen.

Bethesda und Forester Rathburn boten auch Hilfe an, doch Allen machte ihnen klar, das das nicht nötig wäre und schickte sie weg. Alles was Ulysses über das Unglück berichtet hatte, ließ darauf deuten, das es eben nur ein Unglück war und niemand wollte das anzweifeln. Es war nur ein Versehen, das eben geschehen war und für das hoffentlich keiner der Beiden wirklich konnte.

Tage voller verzweifelter Hoffnungen vergingen ohne eine Regung von Nathaniel. Das Haus war grabesstill und es lag eine düstere Traurigkeit darin, die selbst nach dem Tod von Nathalie Deepwood nicht halb so dicht gewesen war.

Nicht einmal ein Lid zuckte und es bedurfte einiger Kniffe und viel mehr Geduld, damit man Nathaniel überhaupt Wasser einflößen konnte und er es auch schluckte.

Doch nichts geschah und vor allen war keine Besserung in Sicht. Langsam schienen die Miene der Fachärzte anzudeuten, das es vielleicht auch nie irgendeine Besserung oder Verschlechterung geben würde. Und all die unermüdliche Pflege und das Wachen an Nathaniels Bett, brachten gar nichts, außer das Allen Deepwood, bald so blass wie sein Sohn war. Keinen Moment ließ er Nathaniel aus den Augen und stundenlang hielt er seine kleine schlaffe Hand, und hoffte auf ein Wunder. Allen aß nichts mehr, er trank kaum noch und wenn er einmal schlief, dann war er bestenfalls über den Bettrand eingeschlafen. Elaine ließ ihm zwei Wochen lang seinen Willen, doch dann war Allen so geschafft, das er aufgeben musste und sich von ihr und Weirdy nur noch unter schwachen Widerstand in sein eigenes Bett verfrachten ließ.

Das er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, sich vollends um die Pflege seines Sohnes zu kümmern, nahm Allen sehr mit. Was gerade geschah, erinnerte ihn zu sehr an den Verlust von Nathaniels Mutter und so kam es, das Elaine die Verantwortung für Nathaniel und sein Wohl erst mal für einige Stunden an Weirdy übergeben musste und sich darum kümmerte, den völlig in Tränen aufgelösten Allen zu trösten und wieder aufzubauen. Natürlich war auch das alles andere als einfach und Allen bat sie täglich fast zweimal, das sie ihn doch lieber alleine lassen sollte und zu Timothy zurückkehren sollte. Doch Elaine wollte nicht und brachte jedes mal Einwände, warum sie nicht gehen konnte. Sie war sich sicher das sie sich trotz ihrer gerade mal 22 Jahre der Situation gewachsen fühlte und das ihre Anwesendheit letztendlich doch schlimmeres verhinderte und wenigstens für etwas Ordnung in Chaos sorgen konnte.

Die Wochen vergingen und der Mai zog vorbei. Doch niemand im Hause der Deepwoods hatte einen Blick für die warme Frühlingssonne und die in voller Blüte stehende Außenwelt übrig. Es gab soviel anderes zu tun. Elaine, die als einzigste überhaupt noch Kontakt zur Außenwelt pflegte, und es deswegen übernommen hatte den Schriftverkehr zu erledigen und unpassende Besuche von Ministeriumskollegen abzuwimmeln, fiel irgendwann ein, das Nathaniels Freunde sich nicht einmal gemeldet hatten. Egal was wirklich zwischen ihnen und Nathaniel vorgefallen war, das die Dinge so eine Wendung genommen hatten, würde selbst die schlimmste Fehde beenden.

Elaine brauchte nicht lange um die Briefe wiederzufinden, die immer noch verlassen auf Nathaniels Schreibtisch lagen und von allen vergessen wurden. Sie schrieb den Eltern der Greenezwillinge , berichtete von dem herrschenden Zwist zwischen den Kindern und über den schrecklichen Unfall. Sie schilderte auch den scheinbar so aussichtslosen Zustand von Nathaniel, betonte aber, das es keinen Sinn machen würde herzukommen. Allen Deepwood duldete niemanden, Nathaniel würde es sowieso nicht merken und letztendlich wäre sein Anblick auch eine zu große Belastung für seine Freunde.

Ein sehr anteilnehmender Brief von Florencia Greene kam zurück, die sich das alles nicht so richtig erklären konnte und deswegen hatte sie den Nathaniels Brief anbei gelegt, den sie ihren Kindern abgenommen hatte und mit dem alles anfing.

Elaine brauchte nur einen Blick auf das beleidigende und völlig unreife Geschreibsel zu tun, um zu wissen, das Nathaniel niemals der Verfasser gewesen war. Sie ahnte plötzlich, das hinter Ulysses Erklärung zu den Vorfällen eine weitaus hässlichere Wahrheit lag als vermutet und ihr Herz sank herab. Das einzig richtige erschien ihr, das ganze vor Allen zu verschweigen, aber den Greenes und den Rathburns einen aufklärenden Brief zukommen zu lassen. Es war ihr egal was das für Folgen für Ulysses haben mochte, Nathaniel schien dem Tode geweiht, und es sollte wenigstens Gerechtigkeit einkehren, wenn man auch sonst nichts tun konnte.

Der Juni kam und Nathaniels Zustand hatte nur eine geringe Veränderung erfahren. Die Wunde heilte langsam von selber aus und bildete eine verkrustete Narbe zwischen dem dunkelblond, braungesträhnten Haaren. Er wurde immer durchscheinender und leichter, egal welche Maßnahmen dagegen unternommen wurden. Seine Lider zuckten, als würde er einen besonders intensiven Traum erleben, aus dem er aber nicht entrinnen konnte. Und manchmal beharrte Allen darauf, das Nathaniels Hand sich leicht verkrampft hätte. Doch immer wenn Elaine das nachfühlen wollte, war da nichts. Sie wollte nicht glauben, das Allen sich das einbildete, aber alles deutete darauf und es bedrückte sie beide sehr.

Und als eines Tages die Elfe in das Schlafzimmer gestürmt kam, wo sich die beiden gerade ein paar Minuten ausruhten und völlig außer sich berichtete, das Nathaniel sich unruhig hin und herschmeiße, wollte weder Allen noch Elaine ihr wirklich Gehör schenken, erst nach einigen Sekunden sickerte es wirklich zu ihnen durch und dann gab es kein Halten mehr.

Weirdy hatte recht, Nathaniel schien urplötzlich beschlossen zu haben, sich wieder zu regen. Sein sonst so bleiches Gesicht war überströmt von kalten Schweiß und er schien soweit bei Bewusstsein zu sein, das er starke Schmerzen empfinden konnte. Eiligst holte Elaine einen Arzt, während Allen seinen Sohn in die Arme schloss und ihm gut zuredete um ihm seine Nähe zu vermitteln und so einen Teil seiner Schmerzen zu lindern.

Als nach einer Ewigkeit endlich der Arzt kam und sich die Sache betrachtete, war die Anspannung im Raum so groß wie nie. Elaine und Allen hingen förmlich an jeder Regung im Gesicht des alten Heilers und dürsteten nach einen einzigen Lichtblick in Form eines Nickens oder erklärenden Wortes. Als der Heiler sich nach der Untersuchung des mageren Kindes, wieder ihnen zuwendete, hätten sie sich um den Hals fallen können. Der Heiler lächelte sie aufmunternd an: „Es wird besser werden."

Niemand wusste, ob es jemals wieder gut würde, aber das endlich diese unheimliche todesähnliche Stille zuende war, erleichterte ungemein. Elaine überwand alle Scheu und umarmte Allen herzlich und nach einen kurzen Schreckmoment, erwiderte er es und drückte sie näher. Beide brachen in Tränen der Erleichterung aus und selbst dem alten Heiler blieben die Augen nicht wirklich trocken.

Als Nathaniel wieder zu sich kam, war es fast schon Mitte Juni. Doch das wusste er nicht, noch hätte es ihn überhaupt interessiert. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, warum er mitten am Tag in seinen Bett lag und sich so unheimlich schwer fühlte und alles wehtat. Mit vor Tränen verschwommenen Blick öffnete er die Augen und erblickte seine Decke, die über dem Bett mit einen kompliziert gerafften blauen Transparentstoff mit leicht schimmernden Sternen verkleidet war. Das stammte noch aus den Zeiten, als hier die Wiege stand. Mit tiefer Traurigkeit erinnerte er sich daran, das seine Mutter das damals aufgehängt hatte und er in all den Jahren nie wollte, das es wegkam. Und als seine Mutter dann starb, hatte er es sowieso nicht mehr erwogen, das es jemals abgehängt werden sollte und so hing es noch heute da, obwohl die Sterne im Stoff mittlerweile die meiste Pracht verloren hatten und nicht mehr richtig in der Nacht schimmerten.

Doch Nathaniel blieb nicht lange im Gedanken an den ihm so vertrauten Anblick, vielmehr wollte er wissen, warum sein Kopf das reinste Flammenmeer war, und er überhaupt nicht wusste, das überhaupt los war. Seine Augen tränten in der Helligkeit des Zimmers und so schloss er sie wieder. Das war schon viel besser und es fiel ihm sehr viel leichter sich zu konzentrieren.

Das Fenster stand einen Spalt offen und ein warmer Hauch strich über seine Glieder, die nicht unter der Decke lagen. Man hörte draußen das leichte Rauschen von Wind und Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich herum. Es roch nach Sommer und es fühlte sich wie Sommer an. Etwas raschelte am anderen Ende des Raumes und Nathaniel zuckte etwas zusammen, da merkte er aber schon erleichtert, das es nur Nyx sein konnte, die sich auf der Gardinenstange oder Fensterbank geregt hatte.

Er wollte sie zu sich rufen, doch irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, einen Ton herauszubringen. Alles fühlte sich so trocken und gereizt an. Doch noch bevor er sich richtig wundern konnte, bemerkte er ein neues Geräusch. Ein leichtes Schnaufen, das nicht sehr weit neben ihm stattfand. Nathaniel tastete vorsichtig nach der Quelle des Atems und merkte das auch diese kleine Bewegung ihm unendlich schwer fiel. Eine Ewigkeit verging, ehe seine Hand gegen etwas stieß. Mit einiger Belustigung merkte er, das etwas äußert langhaariges neben seinen Bett hockte. Zaghaft fasste er in die Mähne und suchte den Kopf, der daran hängen musste. Das dauerte etwas und doch wusste er mit plötzlicher Klarheit, das es eigentlich nur Ms. Bradshaw sein konnte. Ein anderes weiblichen Wesen mit solchen Haaren, konnte man in diesen Haus lange suchen.

Kaum hatte er endlich eine Wange gefunden, da zuckte Elaine zusammen und richtete sich ruckartig auf. Nathaniels Hand blieb auf dem Bett liegen. Doch Elaine war nicht dumm, sie erkannte sofort, was sie gerade berührt hatte und als Nathaniel wieder mühsam die Augen öffnete und seinen Kopf ihr zuwandte, gab sie einen leisen Laut des Erstaunens von sich und sprang auf. Nathaniel war es zum lachen zumute, wenn er sich nicht so schlapp gefühlt hätte.

Wenn er sich sein etwas unentschlossenes Kindermädchen so anschaute, dann erschien sie ihm kaum älter als eine der Schülerinnen in den oberen Jahrgängen. Sie war ja fast selber noch ein Kind. Elaine entschied sich endlich, wegzurennen um jemanden zu holen. Nathaniel bemerkte mit einiger Bewunderung, wie abwesend er sich fühlte. Wie konnte er nur gerade jetzt so komische Gedanken haben?

Bevor Elaine wiederkommen konnte, beschloss er erst mal sich darüber klar zu werden, was überhaupt geschehen war, doch da war nicht viel mehr als ein großer dunkler Fleck in seiner Erinnerung.

Sein Vater stürmte plötzlich herein und in seiner Miene stand das pure Glück. Nathaniel ahnte, das irgendwas schlimmes vorgegangen sein musste: „Was ist geschehen?" fragte er leise, doch seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Kieksen. Sein Hals war so trocken.

Erst nachdem Allen gegenwärtig ihm ein Glas Wasser eingeflösst hatte, konnte Nathaniel sich richtig verständlich machen. Er wiederholte seine Frage.

„Du hast dir den Kopf gestoßen, als dein Planetarium auf dich gefallen ist. Du warst sehr lange bewusstlos, Nathaniel. Wir dachten schon, du würdest nie mehr zurückkehren." Allens Stimme war so sanft und weich, als befürchtete er, das Nathaniel vor Schreck wieder Ohnmächtig werden könnte. Doch dieser fühlte sich weit davon entfernt. Jetzt wo sein Vater es sagte, kam ihm doch wieder etwas in den Sinn: „Wo ist Ulysses?" fragte er schwach und Elaine enthob, Allen einer Antwort und setzte sich auf die Bettkante: „Er ist zuhause bei seinen Eltern, wo er auch hingehört." Sagte sie und ihr eisiger Ton ließ vermuten, das sie irgendwas von dem wusste, was Nathaniel gerade durch die Gedanken waberte. Doch er war zu müde um das alles sofort zu klären: „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

Er wusste irgendwie, das die Antwort keine gute sein würde. „Über fünf Wochen."

_Über fünf Wochen? Es muss ja mittlerweile Juni sein,_ dachte er seltsam unbeteiligt und merkte, das ihm wieder diese große Müdigkeit überkam und er gab einfach nach und ließ sich mitschwemmen.

Es dauerte noch einige Tage, ehe Nathaniel sich soweit erholt hatte, das er wenigstens für ein Paar Minuten aufstehen konnte und auf seinen kraftlosen Beinen bis zum Fenster kam und sich total außer Atem dort niederließ. Doch nach zwei Wochen, schien der Vorfall fast wieder vergessen, wenn da nicht immer noch das akute Untergewicht gewesen wäre, man hätte ihm nichts mehr angemerkt. Nyx gesellte sich oft zu ihm, seitdem er wieder aufgewacht war, wich sie kaum von seiner Seite. Irgendwie wusste Nathaniel, das es seine sensible Eule tief getroffen hatte, das er darum kämpfte, den Tode zu entrinnen und sie ihn total vermisst hatte. Ihr alter Besitzer war auch aus ihren Leben gewichen, und sie schien es nie richtig überwunden zu haben. Nyx war auch die einzige, die er an sich heranließ.

Alle kümmerten sich zuvorkommend um ihn und taten alles, damit er wieder zu Kräften kam. Doch Nathaniel hatte keine Lust mehr auf Schokolade oder Kuchen oder sogar Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters. Es schien alles so unbedeutend zu sein, weswegen er sich gegen Ulysses gewand hatte. Das einzigste was er im Moment wollte, das würde er sowieso nie wiederbekommen. Er würde nie wieder die Chance haben seine alten Freunde wiederzubekommen. Allgemein ging der Beschluss herum, das er nach dem Sommer nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren könne, weil seine angegriffene Gesundheit es nicht zuließ. Er fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt, obwohl er sich gar nicht so sicher war, das es sein musste. Und Nathaniel hatte den heimlichen Verdacht, das sein Vater das nur äußerte, weil er Nathaniel nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte. Nicht das Nathaniel das nicht verstanden hätte, warum sein Vater sich solche Sorgen machte, aber es machte ihn sehr traurig, das nach einen Jahr, in dem er wieder am Geschehen der Außenwelt teilgenommen hatte und sogar Freunde fand, ihm das alles wieder vorenthalten wurde und er dazu verdammt schien auf ewig eingesperrt zu sein. Nathaniel ließ das meiste Essen einfach stehen und hockte lieber im warmen Sonnenschein stundenlang alleine mit Nyx auf seiner Fensterbank. Das sein Verhalten nicht viel mit seiner körperlichen Verfassung zu tun hatte, fiel als erstes Elaine auf und sie versuchte mit ihm darüber zu reden.

„Du denkst zuviel nach Nathaniel. Dadurch kann man die Dinge auch nicht rückgängig machen." Der Angesprochene schreckte leicht erschrocken auf, denn er hatte sie gar nicht kommen gehört.

„Ms. Bradshaw, erschrecken sie mich doch nicht so." verkündete er leicht unwirsch, doch das schreckte die Frau nicht ab. „Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht." sagte sie leise: „Hast du Hunger, soll ich dir etwas von Weirdys Schokoladenkuchen bringen?" Nathaniel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soll ich dir Limonade machen? Es ist heute so warm, die willst du doch bestimmt trinken, oder?" In Elaines Worten klang ein hoffnungsvoller Ton mit. Nathaniel brachte es nicht übers Herz ihr zu zeigen, das er genervt war und am liebsten nur seine Ruhe haben wollte und so nickte er schließlich um sie loszuwerden. Doch seine Bereitschaft machte sie nur noch mutiger und sie trat näher: „ Vielleicht sollten wir die Limonade im Garten trinken. Es ist ein so schöner Sommer, du solltest hinausgehen und dein Leben genießen, anstatt immer hier zu sitzen."

Nathaniel schaute sie traurig an: „Hier ist es auch schön. Außerdem, was soll ich draußen machen? Mich in einen Liegestuhl legen und bedienen lassen? Ich darf doch sowieso nichts tun. Es ist also kein großer Unterschied, ich kann doch auch direkt hier bleiben." Nathaniel wollte es eigentlich nicht so vorwurfsvoll klingen lassen, aber er fühlte sich unausgeglichen und so ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf: „Warum sind sie eigentlich immer noch hier? Ihr Freund wird sich doch gar nicht mehr richtig an sie erinnern können, wenn sie ihn nicht bald mal wiedersehen."

Das schien Elaine ihm übel zu nehmen: „Ich bin hier, weil ihr mich braucht. Wenn dir meine Arbeit hier auch als ziemlich unnütz vorkommt, dann muss ich dir doch mal sagen, das dein Vater das ganz anders sieht." Nathaniel hätte in Tränen ausbrechen mögen, sie hatte ihn total missverstanden. Elaine schien es an seinen unglücklichen Blick zu bemerkten, das sie etwas falsch interpretiert hatte und biss sich betreten auf die Lippe.

„Ms. Bradshaw, das meinte ich doch nicht so." verkündete er kläglich und sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Fensterbank und schaute ihn sanft an: „Ist schon gut. Du hast ja recht, vielleicht sollte ich nach hause gehen und mich mal wieder richtig ausschlafen. Dann komme ich auch nicht in Versuchung kleine Jungen wie dich anzumeckern. Aber was wäre aus euch geworden, wenn ich nicht da wäre?"

Da hatte sie recht, wie Nathaniel feststellen musste. Wenn es jemanden gab, der völlig selbstlos immer auch noch bis spät in die Nacht und weit über den Feierabend hinaus für ihn da gewesen war, nur weil sein Vater sich vor lauter vorgeschützter Arbeit nicht mehr nach Hause traute, dann war es Elaine Bradshaw.

„Ich mag dich." sagte er leise und eine Träne kullerte ihm die Wange hinunter. Elaine schien zwar etwas erschrocken, aber sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken und zog ihn einfach in eine Umarmung und drückte ihn fest: „Wenn ich das nicht schon längst wüsste, dann hätte ich schon letztes Jahr die Flucht ergriffen und wäre nicht mehr zu euch zurückgekommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen Nathaniel, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Timothy hat sowieso gerade viel mit seinem Studium zu tun und hätte überhaupt keine Zeit für mich. Wie sollte ich einem Muggel erklären, was ich hier mit euch erlebe? Außerdem ist das Leben unter Unsereiner viel Spannender. Na wie ist es, kommst du raus? Wir könnten auch etwas unternehmen?"

Nathaniel fing sich wieder und befreite sich aus ihren Armen: „Ist Vater nicht da?" Ein einziger Blick von ihr genügte und er wusste, das Allen weg war.

„Er sagt er braucht nur zwei Stunden, Nathaniel. Er kann nicht auf ewig zuhause bleiben. Auch andere brauchen ihn." Es klang fast so, als wollte sie ihren Chef verteidigen, obwohl sie sich sonst nur dafür einsetzte, das Allen mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Nathaniel wusste es aber besser. Immer schon war er sich darüber im Klaren gewesen, spätestens als er das alte Hauswirtschaftsbuch seiner Mutter gefunden hatte. Das Deepwoodvermögen war groß genug, das sein Vater gar nicht hätte arbeiten müssen und es immer noch für Elaines Lohn, die ganze Versorgung und diverse andere Sachen, wie z. B. all die wirklich teuren Geschenke für Nathaniel selber gereicht hätte. Und doch erschien es auf viele Außenstehende, das dieser Luxus nur möglich war, weil Allen allenfalls noch zum schlafen nach hause kam.

„Was sollen wir dem machen?" wand Nathaniel ein, gab damit aber zu, das er einwilligte. Elaine begann zu strahlen: „Wie wäre es mit einer Gartenparty? Ich besorge uns einen Schallplattenspieler und du kannst dir dann endlich mein Weihnachtsgeschenk anhören. Das wird ja leider wegen der magischen Wellen nur an der freien Luft funktionieren. Falls du es überhaupt noch hast." Fügte sie hinzu. Nathaniel fühlte sich leicht ertappt, er hatte wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt seine Beatlesschallplatten an Liam zu vergeben. Zum Glück hatte er nicht und so konnte er auf Elaines Vorschlag eingehen.

Letztendlich machte der Tag doch irgendwie Spaß, wenn auch anders als erwartet. Sie saßen im Garten und schlürften eisgekühlte Limonade und hörten diese komische Muggelmusik, die eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht war. Elaine gefiel sie offenbar recht gut und nach einer Weile und einigen Gläsern Limonade, erhob sie sich und zeigte Nathaniel wie die Muggelmädchen angeblich dazu tanzten. Es wurde ziemlich wild und ihre langen hellbraunen Haare flogen umher, während sie mit nackten Füßen lachend umhertollte. Noch nie hatte Nathaniel so lachen müssen, als in dem Moment, in dem plötzlich über den nachbarlichen Gartenzaun ein grauer sorgfältig toupierter Dutt erschien und die dazugehörende ältere Dame sich erbost über die Hottentottenmusik brüskierte. Elaine schaute sie nur spöttisch an und machte dann etwas mit ihrem Bauch, das der Dame, die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb und sie eiligst die Flucht ergreifen ließ. Nathaniel erschien das etwas übertrieben von der Nachbarin, obwohl Elaine sich nicht gerade so vernünftig benahm, wie er sie kannte.

Als schließlich am späten Nachmittag Nathaniels Vater doch wieder nach hause kam, fand er das Kindermädchen und seinen Sohn ziemlich ausgelassen vor, während sie _Zauberhafte Weltreise_ spielten. Erst wollte er ihren Übermut besorgt Einhalt gebieten. Nathaniel war doch noch so schwach, doch bei seinen zweiten Blick musste er sich doch selbst eingestehen, das es Nathaniel so gut wie selten ging. Trotzdem ernüchterten die beiden in seiner Anwesendheit bald wieder und wurden ruhiger. Elaine ließ schnell den Schallplattenspieler verschwinden als Allen, noch mal kurz reinging suchte sie nach ihren verschollenen Schuhen, sie warf Nathaniel einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und dieser erwiderte ihn von Herzen.

Dieser gemeinsame Nachmittag war eine erhellte Insel inmitten eines Meeres voller Langeweile und Frust.

Und Nathaniels gute Laune hielt nicht lange vor, bis er eines morgens einen Brief von Klee bekam.

Erst wollte Nathaniel ihn nicht öffnen. Es würden wahrscheinlich doch nur wieder ziemlich verletzende Dinge drinstehen, doch dann wagte er es doch.

_Hallo Nathaniel, 20. Juni 1962_

_Du siehst es vielleicht ein meiner Handschrift, ich bin leider nicht Charley. Eigentlich hätte er diesen Brief schreiben sollen und ich habe einige ziemlich drastische Maßnahmen anwenden wollen um ihn dazu zu zwingen. Aber er fing nur an zu weinen und wollte um nichts auf der Welt den Ausdruck unserer Verlegenheit auf sich nehmen. Er schämt sich so, das er dir nicht einmal mit seiner Schrift unter die Augen treten will. Aber ich bin da rücksichtsloser, wie du weißt. _

_Mum und Dad haben uns erst gesagt was los war, als es dir wieder besser ging. Verzeih uns also, das kein einziger Brief auf dich wartete, als du wieder unter die Lebenden zurück gekehrt bist. (Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Nach allem was wir dir armen Kerl angetan haben, wärst du bestimmt wieder halb tot umgekippt. Aua, Liam haut mich gerade, weil er es unverschämt findet, das ich so was schreibe. Das tut richtig weh. Ich glaube das kriegt er gleich zurück und ich schubse ihn aus unserer Hängematte. Vielleicht habe ich dann Ruhe beim schreiben. Oder hat er recht? Uh, jetzt sagt er ich soll endlich hinschreiben, wie leid es uns allen tut, also mach ich das mal.) _

_Also wir müssen uns zutiefst bei dir entschuldigen, das wir so strohdoof waren und angenommen haben, das du wirklich so dumm wärst so zu denken und dann es uns auch noch zu schreiben. Ich mache dafür eigentlich nur die Sonne verantwortlich, die raubt einem hier mittlerweile den ganzen Verstand und wir müssen wohl mehr als einen Sonnenstich gehabt haben um so an dir zu zweifeln. Wir wünschen uns nur noch Regen und natürlich auch das es dir bald wirklich gut geht und du kommen kannst. _

_Mum wollte mir weiß machen, das du gar nicht mehr kommst und auch nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst. Das hat sie doch erfunden, oder? _

_Ich würde natürlich verstehen, wenn du uns das nicht verzeihen kannst, aber bitte vergib wenigstens Charley. Er hat eigentlich noch am wenigstens an dir gezweifelt und wenn wir ihn nicht damit gedrängt hätten schlecht von dir zu denken und alle seine Einwände im Keim erstickt hätten, wäre uns das bestimmt schon von selbst aufgefallen, das einiges hier schief gelaufen ist. Es scheint sowieso, das er dich total vermisst. Seitdem wir wieder zuhause sind, scheint ihm irgendwas zu fehlen, also bitte komm bald und rette uns vor seinem treudummen Hundeblick._

Klee 

_PS. Liam sagt ich sei eine verklemmte Schraube, jetzt hab ich ihn wirklich aus der Hängematte geschmissen und Charley lacht sich ganz scheckig darüber. Schade das du nicht bei uns sein kannst. _

Nathaniel war ganz gerührt von Klees Brief und konnte sich bildlich vorstellen mit welchen Spaß die anderen sich durch den Greenegarten jagten, während er selber hier kaum dazu kam eigenständig die Treppe hinaufzugehen, ohne total fertig zu sein.

Und es verletzte ihn, das es bis zu Klee gedrungen war, das er nie wiederkommen würde. Und mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit sie das anzweifelte trieb ihm die Tränen hoch.

Er nahm den Brief und suchte seinen Vater auf: „Nathaniel was hast du denn? Du siehst ja auch als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen?"

Nathaniel verneinte: „Vater, ich würde gerne zu den Greenes. Klee und Charley haben sich wieder mit mir vertragen und wollen das ich komme." Äußerte er zaghaft. Allens Blick wurde ernster: „Nathaniel, du weißt doch das das nicht gehen wird."

„Warum?" wollte Nathaniel trotzig wissen: „Ich kann auch bei denen im Gartenstuhl sitzen."

Allens Miene war unerbittlich: „Nein Nathaniel, das geht einfach nicht. Weil... es geht nicht."

Enttäuscht funkelte Nathaniel seinen Vater an, doch der änderte seine Meinung nur sehr selten, wenn er sie einmal gefasst hatte. Nathaniel wandte sich um und stolzierte in sein Zimmer.

In den nächsten Tagen, versuchte Nathaniel es immer wieder, doch nichts half und so schrieb er eine Absage an seine Freunde. Zwei Tage später kam ein kleiner Brief an, der nur von Liam stammte und kaum mehr als eine kurze Nachricht war.

_Lass dich nicht unterkriegen und mach was du selber für richtig hältst. Wenn du es zuhause nicht mehr aushältst, dann rate ich dir, deinen Zauberstab zu schnappen, dich in den fahrenden Ritter zu setzen und herzukommen. Die genaue Adresse liegt bei. Dein Vater wird schon wissen, wo er dich suchen muss, also braucht er sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen. Ob er es aber tut oder nicht ist eine ganz andere Sache, auf die du dich einfach einlassen solltest._

_Liam_

Nathaniel musste lächeln als der das las. Er nahm es nicht besonders ernst. Doch nachdem ein Paar Tage auf recht eintönige Weise vergangen waren, entschied er, das Liams Worte doch ziemlich schlau waren und beschloss es zu wagen. Es dauerte noch ein wenig, bis sich die ideale Gelegenheit ergab, wo er nur noch alleine mit Weirdy war. Er packte schnell ein paar Sachen und ließ Nyx frei fliegen, dann berichtete er Weirdy von seinen Plänen und gab ihr die Anweisung es seinem Vater erst zu erzählen, wenn er von der Arbeit käme. Man konnte ihr schließlich zutrauen, das sie sich sofort an Allen wandte, ob Nathaniel nun der eigentlich Herr war oder nicht.

Aber Weirdy ließ ihn ziemlich bereitwillig gehen. Und so kam es, das am letzten Tag des Monates Juni, Allen Deepwoods Mustersohn aus dem Haus trat und einfach von zuhause ausriss.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Heiße Sommertage

**Hogwarts 1962: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Zirkel der Wölfe**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Allen Deepwood (Sein Vater)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Florencia Greene (Mutter der Greenezwillinge)

Hugo Greene (Vater der Zwillinge)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

John und Anne Evonshare (Eltern von Liam)

Nancy, Jack, Ewan und Lassy Evonshare (Geschwister)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

**3. Heiße Sommertage**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Kalter Sommer**

Es war eigentlich keine wirkliche Flucht von zuhause, Nathaniel war sich dessen schon bewusst, sonst hätte er es nie getan. Sein Vater bräuchte sich nicht mehr als fünf Minuten Sorgen machen, ehe Weirdy ihn aufklären konnte und die Greenes würden auch nicht völlig aus den Wolken fallen. Sicherlich hatte Liam seinen Vorschlag nicht ganz alleine ausgeheckt, wenn es vielleicht auch nicht die Zustimmung der Zwillinge erbracht hatte. Nathaniel nahm einfach den fahrenden Ritter, so wie er es in seiner Grundschulzeit immer getan hatte und fuhr nach Aylesbury in die Greenalley Nr. 3.

Was immer er sich auch von dem zuhause der Greenes vorgestellt hatte, die Realität übertraf alles. Das Haus lag abgeschieden von seinen nächsten Nachbarn, zwischen Wiesen und kleinen Waldstücken. Es war nicht so besonders groß, wie man schnell erkennen konnte, wenn man sich auf der Allee dem Grundstück näherte. Es wirkte sogar um einiges kleiner als ihr eigenes Haus in Plymouth und hätte dringend mal einen neuen Anstrich gebraucht. Aber gerade das und der leicht chaotische Garten, den man schon aus einiger Entfernung ausmachen konnte, war beeindruckend.

Nathaniel merkte etwas bedrückt, das ihn der lange Weg bis zum Haus schon erschöpfte und seine Beine schwer werden ließ. Er schaffte es dennoch bis vor die Türe und blieb schwer atmend stehen. Nathaniel war noch nicht ganz dazu gekommen, sich durch die Klingel bemerkbar zu machen, als plötzlich etwas klitschnasses mit braunen Fell um eine Ecke und ein Loch im Gartenzaun gerannt kam und ihn mit voller Wucht ansprang, das er fast umgerissen wurde. Was immer man mit Nerie in den letzten Wochen gemacht hatte, es gab keinen Zweifel mehr daran, das aus dem kleinen Ottermädchen eine ziemlich kugelrundes ausgewachsenes Weibchen geworden war. Hinter ihr her, stürmte die kleinere Rainu und purzelte in ihrer Hast über ihre eigenen Beine und plumpste verwirrt zu Boden. Lachend machte er sich von Neries stürmischer Begrüßung frei und bemerkte zugleich, das sich etwas von innen der Türe näherte.

Die Frau welche in der geöffneten Türe erschien, schaute ihn zuerst leicht verwirrt an, obwohl sie sich schon einmal auf dem Bahnsteig von Kings Cross begegnet waren. Na ja, da war Nathaniel auch noch einige Kilogramm schwerer und außerdem war es da ziemlich dunkel gewesen. Er stellte sich also vor und in ihre blauen Augen trat plötzlich ein ziemlich wissender Zug. Nathaniel hatte schon ganz vergessen, das sie wohl die ganze Zeit über Bescheid wusste und ihren Kindern die Sorgen erspart hatte.

Sie wandte sich um und deutete ihm zu folgen. Irgendetwas sagte Nathaniel, das diese Frau etwas komisch sein mochte. Aber das war nicht schlimm. Sie führte ihn durch die Hintertüre in den wildwuchernden Garten und sogleich sah sich Nathaniel durch drei sonnenverbrannte Kinder bestürmt.

Als endlich klar war, das an Nathaniel trotz seines kränklichen Aussehens noch alles dran war und er auch keineswegs hergekommen war um ihnen persönlich seine Meinung über ihren Verrat an ihm mitzuteilen, beruhigte sich die Stimmung wieder etwas. Kurz darauf war es so, als hätten sie sich nicht für einen Tag getrennt und nichts hätte sich je zwischen sie gelegt. Liam war still wie immer, Klee übermütig und voller Mitteilsamkeit und Charley glücklich, das er nicht mehr alleine war. Nathaniel atmete auf, genau das hatte er gebraucht und plötzlich fühlte er sich gar nicht mehr richtig krank oder schwach. Er ließ sich von Klee ihr Reich zeigen, das nicht nur die seltsamsten Pflanzen beherbergte, sondern auch jede Menge Platz bot um zu spielen, entdecken und sich auszutoben. Am Ende ihrer Führung kamen sie an die Ecke mit der Hängematte und Nathaniel ging plötzlich ein Licht auf, was die anderen den ganzen Sommer über getan hatten. Sie hatten hier einfach faul rumgelegen und das Leben genossen. Klee musste die Erholung und Ruhe nach ihren Schock in Hogwarts bestimmt sehr geholfen haben. Wenn er bedachte, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, nachdem sie Rabiesas Leiche gesehen hatte, dann konnte er kaum glauben, das sie trotzdem so unbeschwert und glücklich aussah.

Klee freute sich nicht minder als die anderen, das Nathaniel plötzlich vor der Türe stand. Doch irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, das jeder außer sie selber davon gewusst hatte. Die suchte in Liams Blick nach der geheimen Verschwörung, doch er grinste sie nur vielsagend an. Wenn er Nathaniel dazu ermutigt hatte, dann war das wirklich einmal etwas, das sie verstanden hätte. Seitdem sie wussten, was zeitgleich zu ihren unbeschwerten Tagen geschehen war, konnten sie sich auch nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren und meistens hockten sie nur irgendwo und jeder für sich machte sich trübe Gedanken. Aber nun war das ja alles vorbei. Und obwohl Nathaniels Aussehen niemanden vorenthalten konnte, das er beim nächsten starken Windzug umkippen würde, sie wollte ihr bestes geben, das man ihm in ein Paar Wochen nicht mehr von ihnen unterscheiden konnte. Nachdem er den Garten so gut kannte um sich nicht zu verlaufen, zeigten sie ihm das innere des Hauses.

„Und dein Vater verkauft all diese komischen Pflanzen?" fragte er sie interessiert und schaute aus Charleys Zimmerfenster auf die vielfältigen Stauden und Beete hinunter.

„Ja, das macht er und teilweise gehen die Pflanzen sogar bis China. Obwohl es unwahrscheinlich klingt, aber Dad hat es im letzten Jahr geschafft eine Züchtung von Siamesichen Salat zu gründen, wonach die kleinen Asiaten ganz verrückt sind. Scheinbar wächst der hierzulande viel besser als in Tibet."

Nathaniel hatte keine Ahnung was sie meinte, aber plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder , das er das mit dem Salat aus Tibet irgendwo mal gehört hatte. Er wusste nur nicht mehr woher. Manchmal schien es ihm so, das er nicht mehr so gut denken konnte. Alles schien ihm schwerer zu fallen, aber vielleicht war das auch einfach nur, weil sein ganzer Körper kaum mehr Kraft hatte. Klee schaute ihn auffordernd an: „Nun, willst du jetzt wissen, wo du schlafen wirst?"

Nathaniel sah auf und entdeckte neben Charleys Bett kein zweites. „Nicht hier? Wo schläft eigentlich Liam?" Klee machte große Augen: „Auf dem Dachboden in unseren Gästezimmer, wo wir dich auch hin stecken. Das hat Liam zuerst gar nicht gut gefallen, aber mittlerweile hat er sich dran gewöhnt."

Nathaniel erinnerte sich wieder daran, das Charley Andeutungen gemacht hatte: „Was ist eigentlich geschehen? Charley meinte Liam hätte Ärger oder so gehabt. Er sollte doch auf seine Geschwister aufpassen, wieso war er dann schon nach drei Tagen bei euch?"

Es war wohl eine schlechte Frage, denn Klee verzog das Gesicht: „Das solltet ihr Jungen unter euch bereden, ich mische mich da nicht ein. Ansonsten bekäme ich ziemlichen Streit mit Liam und das will ich nicht. Er erzählt es dir bestimmt gerne, Zeit genug um ihn auszufragen, wirst du auch haben." Sagte sie grinsend und führte ihn dann auf den Dachboden.

„Vielleicht habe ich das doch nicht. Mein Vater wird mich vielleicht suchen kommen und mitnehmen." Sagte er leicht bekümmert. Klee wandte sich auf der Holzleiter nach oben, zu ihm runter: „Ich glaube Mum bastelt gerade an einen wohlklingenden Brief, in dem sie beantragt, das es nur förderlich für deine Gesundheit ist, wenn du das feuchte Seeklima von Plymouth gegen unsere Trockenheit austauchen kannst."

Dafür dankte Nathaniel Mrs. Greene zutiefst im Stillen.

Der Dachboden war nicht ansatzweise das, was Nathaniel sich vorgestellt hatte. Es schien der neuste Raum im ganzen Haus zu sein. Wenn man auch überall sonst Spinnweben an Türrahmen und Treppengeländern fand, hier war alles hell, frisch und sauber. Es war fast als hätte man das Haus gewechselt.

„Schön, nicht wahr?" Klee stellte sich neben ihn und blickte ihn an.

„Ja, wie kommt es, das es hier so anders aussieht?" fragte er leicht verwundert und warf einen Blick auf die zwei kuscheligen Betten und strebte dem scheinbar unbenutzten zu. Über Klees Miene trat ein leicht trauriger Hauch: „Das hätte das dritte Kinderzimmer werden sollen." sagte sie und Nathaniel wandte ihr wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu: „Kinderzimmer? Aber ihr habt doch keine weiteren-"

Sie unterbrach ihn leise: „Nein, leider nicht. Aber du siehst ja meine Mutter hat nach langer Zeit, doch eine neue Verwendung hierfür gefunden. Zieh dir etwas luftigeres an, sonst bekommst du bald einen Hitzestau und komm dann runter." Damit verschwand sie wieder und ließ Nathaniel mit einen leicht unwohlen Gefühl zurück.

Hatte es einmal ein drittes Greenekind gegeben? Wahrscheinlich würde man das nie so ganz erfahren, aber vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie alle hier waren. Dieses Haus konnte gar nicht genug Kinderlachen bekommen um vielleicht gar nicht mal so alte Wunden wieder verheilen zu lassen.

Als er sich wieder zu den anderen in den Garten begab, kam er sich ein wenig komisch vor. Er war so blass und die anderen wirkten dagegen wie rote Krebse. Klee sprang sofort auf und zog ihn in den Schatten: „So geht das nicht, du wirst dir in fünf Minuten den ganzen Rücken verbrennen mein Lieber." Sprach sie entschlossen und zog dann aus ihrem wirklich nicht mehr passenden Badeanzug ihren Zauberstab hervor. Zwei Dinge erschraken Nathaniel, erst einmal wo sie das Ding dort untergebracht hatte, denn sie zog es aus ihrem Oberteil und da erst viel ihm auf, das gewisse andere Körperliche Gegebenheiten den Zauberstab ziemlich gut kaschieren konnten. Nathaniel verwirrte das ein wenig, doch noch viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, das es Ferien waren und sie einfach zauberte.

„Klee, was soll das werden, wir dürfen doch gar nicht zaubern." Rief er erschrocken aus und erhielt ein dreifaches Lachen. Klee trieb es sogar die Tränen in die Augen: „_Wir dürfen nicht zaubern?_ Nathaniel du bist gut. Das erzählst mir gerade du, deine Ururgroßeltern haben sich doch schon nicht mehr daran halten müssen. Die einzigsten die hier im weiten Umkreis darauf achten müssen, war meine muggelgeborene Mutter in ihrer Kindheit und Liam, wenn sein Vater nicht zuhause ist."

Sie hörte erst wieder auf, als sie merkte, das es Nathaniels ernst war. Schockiert blickte sie ihn an: „Zauberst du zuhause nie?"

Nathaniel wusste nicht, ob sie es verstehen könnte und erwiderte vorsichtig: „Doch natürlich darf ich zaubern, und ich mache es auch. Aber dabei muss man so aufpassen, das entweder Vater oder das Kindermädchen im Haus sind."

Liam hatte Einwände: „Aber ihr habt doch eine Hauselfe rund um die Uhr, das merkt doch nie jemand."

Nathaniel schnaufte: „So einfach ist das nicht. Ich bin mir gar nicht einmal so sicher, ob das Ministerium Weirdys Magie nicht von meiner Unterscheiden kann. Schließlich gibt es Dinge, die würde Weirdy nie tun oder brauchen. Wenn ich das dann machen würde, dann fällt es auf."

Klee lächelte: „Na ja, hier brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Unsere Eltern lassen uns nie ganz alleine, und obwohl wir schon öfters wegen Zauberei gegenüber Muggeln und so, Schwierigkeiten hatten, leben wir alle noch und es gibt nie ein Nachspiel."

Nathaniel fand diese Einstellung etwas unvorsichtig aber mutig. Wenn sie es unbedingt darauf ankommen lassen wollte, dann sollte sie ruhig.

Klee nickte: „Okay, also du siehst ja, die Sonne hat uns alle erwischt und wir haben schon alles versucht um einen Schutzzauber zu erlernen. Doch die meisten unserer Selbstversuche sind daneben gegangen und haben uns nur noch empfindlicher gemacht. Charley ist sogar mal lila angelaufen." Charley vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen als Nathaniel sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Warum sich Klees Bruder überhaupt auf so was einließ, war immer wieder ein großes Wunder.

„Aber dann habe ich es endlich geschafft, einen Sonnenschutzzauber zu machen. Na ja, da war es für uns aber schon zu spät, aber dir kann es bestimmt helfen." Sie sprach einen kurzen Spruch und Nathaniel spürte ein kühles Kribbeln überall auf seiner Haut. Er fühlte sich richtig erfrischt.

Danach fläzten sie sich in eine schattige Ecke und planten, was sie alles in den nächsten Tagen machen wollten. Florencia Greene hatte zum Abendessen einen leckeren Tunfischsalat gemacht, den sie auf der Terrasse verspeisten und der allen sehr gut schmeckte. Hugo Greene war mittlerweile auch zu ihnen gestoßen und erheiterte sie mit wirklich amüsanten Vorträgen, über seine manchmal recht ungewöhnliche Kundschaft. Nathaniel fühlte sich rund um zufrieden und nahm sogar Nachschlag. Nur eine war mit diesen Gericht überhaupt nicht einverstanden. Nerie hockte ziemlich bedrückt neben Klees Stuhl und verzog die Nase vor dem Tunfischgeruch und erst als sich Klee kurz entschuldigte und verschwand, schien sie fröhlicher zu werden. Klee kam nach kurzer Zeit wieder und ihr stand ein seltsames Lächeln im Gesicht. Ihren Eltern entging es vielleicht, aber Nathaniel sah wohl, was sie Nerie heimlich unter dem Tisch zukommen ließ. Eine riesige grüne Gurke. Ihm wäre fast übel geworden, doch Nerie schien das als Delikatesse anzusehen. Nathaniel erinnerte sich wieder an den Senfsaftvorfall und nahm sich vor Klee zu fragen, was sie mit dem Kochbuch ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte.

Die Zeit zog vorbei und bald schon wurde es dunkel. Mittlerweile musste es ja schon ziemlich spät sein, doch Nathaniel fühlte sich überhaupt nicht müde. Trotz dessen hieß es bald ins Bett zu gehen und kurze Zeit später fand sich Nathaniel mit Liam auf dem kühlen Dachboden wieder. Liam gähnte und auch seine Katze Rainu schien nichts anderes zu tun zu haben, als sich einen möglichst behaglichen Platz zwischen seinen Decken zu sichern. Doch Nathaniel war immer noch hellwach, es musste irgendwas mit der Luft zu tun haben.

„Liam?" fragte er leise und dieser wandte sich ihn träge zu.

„Wie war es denn bei dir zuhause?" Nathaniel bemühte sich unverfangen zu wirken, doch Liam schien das Thema nicht gerne bereden zu wollen, trotz dessen richtete er sich auf einen Ellebogen auf und schaute in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit zu Nathaniel hinüber: „Meine Mutter war noch im Krankenhaus. Muggel kriegen ihre Kinder immer seltener zuhause." Erklärte er, weil Nathaniel so was nicht kannte.

„Ich habe mich mit meinen Vater gestritten, weil mir die Zimmeraufteilung etwas komisch vorkam. Was ändert sich denn daran, das Ewan, Jack und ich ein gemeinsames Zimmer haben? Nancy kann doch mit Lassy zusammenschlafen. Doch irgendwie hat er das nicht verstanden und dann habe ich ihn mal gefragt was das alles soll. Dann ist er laut geworden und hat mir eine geknallt."

„Nein!" entkam es Nathaniel, dem so ein Verhalten gänzlich fremd war.

„Doch. Er schien irgendwie der Meinung, das ich zu parieren habe, wenn er etwas sagt. Also wenn du mich fragst, weiß er selber nicht mehr was er meint. Als wir vor Jahren das Haus renoviert haben, da glänzte er durch Abwesendheit, weil er die Muggelhandwerker nicht ertragen konnte. Damals sollte schon der Dachboden für mich ausgebaut werden, weil der Altersunterschied doch ziemlich groß ist zwischen mir und den anderen. Aber das wollte er nicht, weil es zu teuer geworden wäre. Und jetzt besteht er plötzlich darauf das ich dort schlafe, obwohl es durch alle Ritzen zieht. Du weißt ja, in Schottland ist es oft windig."

Nathaniel war schockiert: „Na ja, vielleicht hast du ihn irgendwie gedrängt." Sagte er vorsichtig, doch Liam schnaufte nur bitter: „Natürlich, er weiß ja auch erst seit gestern, das wir Zuwachs bekommen. Ich glaube er hat überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf uns. Mama meinte, das wäre normal und er hätte wahrscheinlich Stress auf der Arbeit gehabt und es täte ihm bestimmt leid mit geschlagen zu haben. Aber ich glaube eher, das er sich immer an die Hoffnung geklammert hat, das alles in Ordnung käme, wenn er magischen Beistand in der Familie hätte und jetzt gemerkt hat, das es auch nichts hilft. Ich muss ja eine richtige Enttäuschung gewesen sein. Na ja, von mir hat er ja auch nicht viel, in den paar Wochen des Jahres, in denen wir uns sehen, kann man auch nicht viel gut machen. Ich habe also gewartet, bis Mama wiederkam und sie hat alles heruntergespielt und verharmlost. Sie war noch ziemlich geschafft, eigentlich wollte ich ja bleiben um ihr mit dem kleinen Schreihals zu helfen, aber andersherum lag so eine miese Stimmung im Haus. Es hätte bestimmt noch ziemlichen Streit gegeben und Mama hätte versucht zu schlichten. Ich wollte nicht, das sie sich deswegen auch noch Sorgen machen sollte und deswegen habe ich meine Sache gepackt und bin einfach abgehauen."

Nathaniel verstand plötzlich den tieferen Sinn von Liams Nachricht an ihn. „Hat dich den niemand vermisst?" fragte er leise. Liam seufzte: „Ich habe Mama am nächsten Tag angerufen und ihr erklärt, warum ich gegangen bin. Sie war nicht glücklich, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das ich ihr wirklich eine große Sorge vom Herzen genommen habe."

Nathaniel nickte erleichtert und doch fühlte er ein wenig Mitleid für seinen Freund: „Wie funktioniert anrufen?" fragte er plötzlich und Liam fing an zu lachen und erklärte es ihm geduldig. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so kompliziert zu verstehen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und Nathaniel merkte, das es ihm immer besser ging und er wieder deutlich zunahm. Woran das lag, konnte er sich bei der vorwiegend gesunden Ernährung nicht erklären, schließlich gingen weder Klee noch Liam wie Pfannkuchen auf. Aber er hatte Klees Mutter Florencia im Verdacht, das sie einige geheime Tricks kannte um jemanden absichtlich zu mästen. Wenn man bedachte das sich niemand so wenig wie sie an Charleys Gewicht störte, dann musste man ihr das einfach unterstellen. Ansonsten war Florencia natürlich eine wirklich nette Mutter, wenn sie auch mindestens noch zwei komische Angewohnheiten besaß. Zum einen sammelte sie dauernd Spinnweben von den diversen Kleidungsstücken und Haaren der Kinder, um sie für irgendwas komisches zu brauchen und andererseits fing sie unheimlich schnell zu weinen an, wenn auch nur eine einzige Schnecke den Frevel gewagt hatte an den Blättern ihrer Pflanzen oder des Gemüses zu knabbern.

Nathaniel fiel auch auf, das er während seiner ganzen Zeit bei den Greenes nicht einmal den ominösen Senfsaft zu Gesicht bekam, weil Florencia ihr Zubereitungsbuch verlegt hatte. Charley schien zwar etwas geknickt zu sein, als er Nathaniel den wahren Grund für das Verschwinden des Buches eröffnete, aber er hütete sich das seiner Mutter mitzuteilen.

Nathaniel war sich sicher, das er nie wieder einen so schönen Sommer erleben würde, wie diesen. Sie spielten den ganzen Tag, tollten herum und gingen mindestens drei mal die Woche an den naheliegenden See, an dem Klee vor so langer Zeit die kleine Nerie gefunden hatte. Weitere Otter gab es dort nicht, obwohl es der perfekte Ort für diese Tiere gewesen wäre. Die Fische waren zahlreich und wuselten einen bei jede Schwimmzug um die Glieder.

Am 24. Juli feierten sie den Geburtstag der Zwillinge und es endete in einer riesigen Möhrenkuchenschlacht und sie hatten einen wundervollen Spaß zusammen.

Der August kam wie im Fluge und das Wetter wurde endlich wieder etwas kühler. Nachdem es wieder mal richtig geregnet hatte, erlaubte Klees Mutter ihnen auch endlich ihr Quidditschspiel zu machen. Der Boden wäre weich genug um nicht alle Knochen zu brechen, falls mal etwas passierte.

Doch ihr Vorhaben verzögerte sich erst einmal, weil Nathaniel seinen Besen und viele andere Sachen noch zuhause hatte, also mussten sie erst mal warten, bis Allen Deepwood alles nachschickte. Und endlich Mitte August war es soweit und vier Kinder versuchten mit drei Besen halbwegs anständiges Quidditch zu spielen. Nathaniels Besen, der Sauberwisch 6 war natürlich noch das aktuellste, was es gab, und die alten Besen der Greeneeltern, sahen eher bemitleidenswert aus. Nathaniel hätte sich um nichts auf der Welt darauf getraut, doch keiner der anderen hatte auch nur ansatzweise dieselben Bedenken.

Was sie schließlich spielten, war nicht gerade Quidditch zu nennen. Der goldene Schnatz war eine Kartoffel, die der am Boden bleibende Charley herumschweben ließ und bei dessen Verfolgung sie sich mit den Besen rund kullerten, aber immer daneben langten. Die Klatscher waren zwei Kohlköpfe, die kaum zu unterscheiden von kleinen Quaffelrotkohl waren. Charley machte das nicht zum ersten mal, das sah man ihm an, sonst hätte er bestimmt nicht alles gleichzeitig machen können. Sein bester Trick war immer die Kartoffel knapp über den Boden schleifen zu lassen, so das die Besen fast abstürzten. Doch irgendwann entschied er die mittlerweile leicht gequetscht aussehende Erdfrucht in den Himmel schweben zu lassen und nach einer Weile wurden sie immer übermütiger und flogen höher. Nathaniel wusste nicht inwieweit die nächsten Nachbarn Sicht über die Baumwipfel hatten, aber da Klee viel höher flog, machte er einfach mit.

Im Eifer des Gefechtes achtete niemand mehr darauf, ob der andere gerade in der Nähe war, oder ob gerade einer der Kohlköpfe herangeflogen kam. Sie hingen schief auf ihren Besen und versuchten mit den Fingerspitzen nach dem Schnatz zu angeln, erst als Nathaniel einen dunklen Schatten neben sich wahrnahm, merkte er, das Klees Besen ausgeschert war und ihm der davon abgeprallte Kohlkopf ansteuerte. Bevor Nathaniel es richtig registrierte, stieß er schon gegen ihn und er verlor das Gleichgewicht und purzelte herunter und kam hart auf.

Das nächste was er wahrnahm, waren drei Besorgte Köpfe, die sich über ihn beugten und jede Menge Gestrüpp in seinen Blickfeld. Sein Kopf tat weh und er wunderte sich, warum er überhaupt noch da war.

„Himmel, du hast uns einen Schrecken eingejagt." Seufzte Charley erleichtert und half ihm hoch und zupfte ihm Blätter und Äste aus den Kleidern.

„Charley, das war nicht nur ein Schrecken, wenn der Busch nicht im Weg gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn umgebracht." Stieß seine Schwester säuerlich hervor und wandte sich an Nathaniel: „Es tut mir so leid, ich habe dich einfach nicht gesehen, als ich den Kohlkopf loswerden wollte." Nathaniel sah etwas verschwommen, doch wusste er, das er sich nichts wirklich ernstes getan hatte.

„Ist schon gut." Nuschelte er und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Mum, wird begeistert sein, das wir ihre Sträucher geplättet haben." Sagte Charley verdrossen, und wie auf ein Stichwort erschien seine Mutter: „Gott, was ist denn geschehen?" rief sie und kam angerannt. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich die Situation aufgeklärt hatte und Florencia beachtete vor lauter Sorge um Nathaniel ihren Busch gar nicht weiter. Sie schimpfte ziemlich lautstark mit Klee und Charley und schleppte Nathaniel dann ins innere des Hauses um ihn auf etwaige Schäden zu untersuchen. Doch Nathaniel hatte sich wirklich nichts anderes als ein paar blaue Flecken geholt und konnte bald wieder in den Garten.

Sie entschieden fortan vorsichtiger zu sein, doch Nathaniel wollte trotzdem nicht mehr auf dem Besen, ihm taten seine Knochen zu weh. Charley freute sich im ersten Moment riesig, doch als er verstand, das er keineswegs Nathaniels Besen bekam, sondern dieser an Liam ging, verebbte ein Großteil seiner Freude: „Warum muss ich denn jetzt auf dem alten Ding fliegen?" fragte er beleidigt, doch ein Blick von Klee genügte seinen Protest zu stoppen: „Du kannst doch kaum fliegen. Es reicht schon, wenn wir Nathaniel halb umbringen, da müssen wir ihm nicht auch noch den Besen schrotten."

Nathaniel zuckte mit den Schultern, als Charley ihn hilflos anblickte, und dessen Schultern sanken herab. Aber er nahm den alten Besen von Liam an und setzte sich ohne weiteres murren darauf.

Nathaniel war leider nicht so talentiert wie Charley, wenn es darum ging mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig schweben zu lassen, doch gerade das machte auch einen gewissen Reiz aus und so spielten noch einige Zeit, bevor ihnen die Lust entgültig verging.

Die Tage zogen unbeschwert vorbei und bald kamen die Buchbestelllisten für das nächste Hogwartsschuljahr. Spätestens jetzt war auch der letzte Zweifel aus Nathaniels Herzen gewichen. Man hatte nach der überstürzten Abreise nicht sehr viel von den Geschehnissen in Hogwarts an die Öffentlichkeit gegeben. Wahrscheinlich wurde alles unter den Schulräten ausgemacht. Der Tagesprophet wagte es nicht, wegen seiner mangelnden Informationen einfach eine Geschichte zusammenzuspinnen und so war auch Rabiesa Stricklands Beerdigung kaum mehr als eine kurze Anzeige auf der vorletzten Seite gewesen.

Nun Hogwarts hatte wieder geöffnet und da Nathaniel scheinbar doch nicht abgemeldet worden war, würde er auch dort zurückkehren können.

Der August ging zuende und es war allerhöchste Zeit in die Winkelgasse zu gehen um alles zu besorgen. Und hierfür nutzten die Greenes wie immer das Auto, von Florencias Muggeleltern. Liam, Klee und Charley war das autofahren nichts wirklich besonderes, doch Nathaniel durchlief ein leichtes Kribbeln, als er zum erstenmal in einer dieser Kisten saß. Und sie waren kaum einen halben Kilometer gefahren, da wurde ihm wirklich übel und er brauchte erst mal frische Luft. Das fanden alle lustig und obwohl Nathaniel das total peinlich fand, war niemand sauer für die Unterbrechung. Aber er hatte auch Glück, irgendwann passte sich sein Körper den Gegebenheiten an und zuletzt war es schon sehr schön. Sie fuhren natürlich nicht den ganzen Weg auf der Muggelstraße, da wären sie ja tagelang unterwegs gewesen. Irgendwann stieg Hugo Greene aus und beschwor eine Durchfahrt hervor, die sie sofort nach London brachte. Muggelsachen mit Magie verbunden, waren schon recht praktisch.

In der Winkelgasse war es recht voll. Aber das machte Nathaniel nichts aus. Im letzten Jahr war ihm noch alles als riesig und bedrohlich vorgekommen, so das er eigentlich gar keinen richtigen Blick drauf werfen wollte. Doch jetzt war alles anders, alle paar Meter trafen sie auf der Straße einige ihrer Schulkameraden, oder auch nur irgendjemanden der Klee kannte und sie höflich grüßte. Bei Flourish und Blotts trafen sie auf Nekoda Arkwright und in einer anderen Ecke hatte sich Effrata Riley mit einem Buch versteckt. Man hätte zumindest letztere nicht mehr wiedererkannt, sie war ziemlich gewachsen und ihre ehemals kurzen, krausen orangeroten Haare, war einer seidigglatten Schulterlänge gewichen. Sie sah im ersten Moment so aus, als wäre sie in vier Monaten drei Jahre älter geworden. Aber nur im ersten Moment, wenn man sich erst mal an ihren Anblick gewöhnt hatte dann sah man den Unterschied gar nicht mehr. Klee unterhielt sich lange und angeregt mit ihr und man musste nicht ein Wort mitbekommen um zu erraten, das es um Haare ging.

Nachdem sie ihre Besorgungen ziemlich schnell hinter sich gebracht hatten, denn nur Klee brauchte eine neue Schulrobe weil sie gewachsen war und ihr ein Umhang in den Wäldern verloren gegangen war, gingen sie alle zusammen Eis essen.

Doch so ganz unbefangen war Nathaniel nicht, wenn sich auch sein Alptraum der letzten Nacht nicht bewahrheitet hatte und Ulysses Rathburn heute nicht hier zu sein schien, nur allzu bald würden sie doch wieder zusammentreffen müssen. Und was dann geschah, würde garantiert nicht sehr angenehm sein. Für keinen von ihnen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Rasanter Schulanfang

**Hogwarts 1962: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Zirkel der Wölfe**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Clapauzia Heath (Hufflepuff 7. Jahr Schulsprecherin)

Intriganto von der Gicht (Slytherin 7. Jahr Schulsprecher)

Ermengard Stodel (Hufflepuff 5. Jahr Vertrauensschülerin)

**4. Rasanter Schulanfang**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Zurück nach Hogwarts**

Der erste September kam viel zu schnell und es war der erste Tag seit vielen Wochen, das jemand früh aufstand. Dementsprechend bedrückt war die Stimmung beim Frühstück. Schnell wurden die letzten Sachen in die Koffer gestopft, die Tiere in ihre Körbe und Käfige gesperrt und dann ging es auch schon wieder in das Auto. Wenigstens wurde Nathaniel davon nicht mehr so schlecht. Mit dem ganzen Gepäck war es schon ziemlich eng, in dem kleinen Wagen und schnell wurde es auch warm. Alle waren froh, als sie endlich vor dem Bahnhof Kingscross standen und aussteigen durften. Es war schon spät, weil sie beim Frühstück etwas getrödelt hatten, aber sie kamen noch rechtzeitig an, um sich auf dem Bahnhof noch anständig von Hugo und Florencia verabschieden zu können. Florencia kamen die Tränen hoch und man merkte ihr deutlich an, das sie am liebsten sich alle wieder gepackt hätte und zurück nach hause geschleift. Nur schwer konnte ihr Mann sie wieder beruhigen, damit sie irgendwann die Zwillinge mal wieder aus ihrer Umarmung lassen würde. Liam und Nathaniel gingen schon mal vor und suchten sich ein freies Abteil. Nathaniel ließ Liam dabei gerne die Initiative, denn er wollte garantiert nicht ausgerechnet jetzt auf den falschen treffen. Falls Liam ihn bei durchstöbern der Abteile gesehen hatte, er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Mit einiger Verblüffung nahm Nathaniel zur Kenntnis, das Liam nicht davor zurückschreckte einige kleine Mädchen, die verdächtig nach zukünftigen Erstklässlerinnen aussahen in einem der hintersten Abteile zu verscheuchen. Nicht das er fies geworden wäre, aber es war offensichtlich, das er sie loswerden wollte.

Und nachdem er ihnen vorschlug, das drei Abteile weiter links, sich noch ein ganzer Haufen ihres Alters befand, mit dem sie sich vielleicht schon jetzt bekannt machen sollten, schauten die Mädchen auch gar nicht mehr so erschreckt und räumten freiwillig das Feld.

„Fandest du das nicht ein wenig dreist?" fragte Nathaniel, während er Nyx Käfig auf die Gepäckstange wuchtete und sie daraus befreite. Liam zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Denen hätte es auch keinen Spaß gemacht, mit uns im selben Abteil. Ist doch besser wenn sie sich vielleicht schon neue Freunde suchen."

Klee erschien bei ihnen und ihr folgte bald schon Charley. Sie schmiss sich mit einem Seufzen auf einen Sitz und schaute sich um: „Mir ist plötzlich so, als wären wir erst gestern zuletzt mit diesen Zug gefahren, dabei hat sich doch einiges verändert. Wenn ich mir all diese kleinen Erstklässler anschaue, dann fällt mir dauernd auf, das Charley jetzt ja doch nicht mehr einer der kleinsten ist."

Charley warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu: „Es gab schon letztes Jahr einige, die deutlich kleiner waren und es immer noch sind." Auf wen er da anspielte, brauchte niemand zu fragen.

„Wie auch immer." Seufzte Klee und machte es sich gemütlich.

Bald fuhr der Zug an und sie fuhren Hogwarts entgegen.

Es war eigentlich eine sehr ruhige Fahrt, sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus lustige Sachen aus ihren Schulbüchern herauszupieken und sich darüber zu amüsieren.

„Habt ihr eigentlich gelesen, das es dieses Jahr so viele Kurse gibt?" fragte Liam plötzlich nachdenklich, nachdem er ziemlich lange still aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte."

„Die gab es doch schon immer." meinte Charley, doch Liam hatte wohl etwas anderes gemeint: „Nicht so viele wie dieses Jahr. Es wird sogar einen Duellierclub geben. Irgendwie wirkt das auf mich, als ob es ein neues Schulkonzept sein soll, den Schülern soviel Ablenkung zu bieten, das sie nie wieder vor lauter Langeweile auf so dumme Ideen kommen, wie z. B alleine in den Wald zu rennen."

Die Stimmung wurde deutlich ernster und niemand sagte etwas. Nach einigen Minuten sagte Klee wieder etwas: „Wenn das wirklich so von den Lehrern gewollt ist, dann ist das doch ein gutes Vorhaben. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall zum Duellierkurs melden und vielleicht auch zu irgendeinen der anderen."

Nathaniel fiel etwas ein: „Wirst du dich eigentlich für das Quidditchteam bewerben wollen?" Klees Miene hellte sich auf: „Aber natürlich. Wenn eine passende Position für mich dabei ist, dann mache ich das. Und wie sieht es mit dir aus Nathaniel? Bei deinen Besen, würden dich die Hufflepuffs mit offenen Armen haben wollen"

Nathaniel empfand es nicht als den optimalen Moment ihr seine Abneigung gegen diesen Vorschlag darzulegen und zuckte einfach mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen, es wird wohl noch ein Paar Wochen dauern, bis die Auswahlspiele sind." Sagte sie leichthin und damit war das Thema eigentlich vergessen. Doch Charley meinte noch etwas anmerken zu müssen: „Nathaniel und du müsstet gegeneinander spielen, willst du das ihm wirklich antun?" fragte er grinsend. Klee schaute schräg zu Nathaniel rüber: „Wenn es dem Sieg dient, dann würde ich alles tun. Aber das wäre doch kein Problem, Nathaniel müsste mir nur aus dem Weg gehen."

Liam prustete los: „Ich glaube seine Mitspieler würden das nicht so einfach hinnehmen, wenn er mit dir kooperiert."

Der Tag zog sich dahin und der Hogwartsexpress kam von einen Moment zum anderen in einen heftigen Gewitterschauer, so das die gesamte Umgebung ganz düster wurde.

„Ich hoffe, das ist kein schlechtes Omen." Sagte Klee leise und während sie alle dem draußen herrschenden Tosen lauschten, drückte sie Nerie näher an sich. Sie schien sich total unwohl zu fühlen und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe die anderen verstanden, worauf sie anspielte. Eine leichte Beklommenheit legte sich über sie alle und verging erst, als der Himmel sich wieder aufklarte und ein frischer Wind durch das Abteil wehte, der die angestaute Hitze vertrieb. Als sie endlich in Hogsmeade ankamen, war es dunkel. Scheinbar wollte das Gewitter hinter ihnen herziehen und so beeilten sich alle in ihre Boote und Kutschen bekommen, denn niemand wollte noch draußen sein, wenn der Sturm ausbrach.

In der großen halle wurde es schnell voll und noch bevor die neuen Erstklässler eintraten, fing es draußen heftig zu regnen an und die verzauberte Hallendecke imitierte das Unwetter recht wirkungsvoll. Langsam reckten sich die ersten Köpfe und wartete auf die Erstklässler, doch es dauerte noch einen Moment bis die kamen und ein ungeduldiges Murren ertönte. Irgendwer von Slytherintisch rief ziemlich laut, das eine der zukünftigen Hufflepuffflaschen bestimmt mal wieder ins Wasser gefallen wäre und erst mal getrocknet werden müsste. Das fing ja gut an, da hatte das Jahr noch nicht ganz begonnen und die machten da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Endlich ging die kleine Nebentüre auf und eine Reihe von kleinen verunsicherten Kindern trat ein.

Der Hut, der wie immer auf einen kleinen Hocker vor dem Lehrertisch lag, schien seinen Schlaf abzuschütteln und ruckelte etwas. Dann erschien an seiner Krempe die Altbekannte Öffnung und in der großen Halle wurde es sofort ganz still. Der Hut reckte sich noch einmal, so als hätte er im vergangenen Jahr viel zu wenig Bewegung bekommen und dann fing er an sein Lied zu singen.

_Schon wieder habt ihr ein Jahr unnütz vertan_

_Oh welcher Graus wenn ich denke daran._

_Ich alter Hut sagte, vor einem Jahr war es, ihr erinnert euch doch?_

_Macht nur nicht weiter den Fehler sonst reißt ihr ein Loch_

_So tief wie Schluchten der Grad zwischen den Fronten wird sein_

_Ihr Häuser, zusammen müsst ihr halten, seid einig und rein._

_Hufflepuffs, ihr sollt euch nicht grämen, _

_immer nett zu sein deswegen bräuchtet ihr euch niemals zu schämen_

_Ravenclaws, die ihr liebt den Frieden,_

_macht alles dafür ihn zu halten, sonst werdet ihr ihn nie wieder kriegen._

_Slytherins, vergesst den Groll auf Alle die ihr werdet hassen,_

_ihr dürft dem nicht nachgeben, es ist so einfach, ihr müsst es nur lassen._

_Und Gryffindor zu guter letzt aber nicht niemals vergessen,_

_euch auch zum nötigen Frieden zu ermahnen, erscheint mir nicht zu vermessen._

_Und nicht nur ich dummer Hut, erzähle euch solche Sachen._

_Schon der weise Wolf vor fernen Zeiten sah hervor, wie ihr es einmal werdet machen._

_Deshalb er warnte seine Rudelgenossen vor dem kommen Kampf_

_Doch kaum war er gestorben seine Warnungen verzogen wie Dampf._

_Die Wölfe verwarfen seine Worte, und taten was ihnen beliebte zu tun._

_Viele hundert Jahre vergingen und heute ist die Zeit gekommen, nicht weiter zu ruhen_

_Sucht die Spuren aus ferner Zeit und findet die Wahrheit wieder _

_Doch auf diesen Wege hilft euch keines meiner Lieder _

_Denn nur euer Zusammenhalt alleine bewirken könnte diese Entdeckung,_

_Tut alles dafür, denn es scheint eure letzte Rettung._

Als auch der letzte Ton verklungen war, ertönte Beifall, doch in vielen Gesichtern stand nur die pure Verwirrung. Jedes Jahr war es das gleiche, niemand verstand, was das alte Flickending wollte.

„Will er damit auf die Werwölfe anspielen?" fragte Charley beklommen seinen Freund, doch Nathaniel konnte auch nur mit den Schultern zucken: „Was immer er meint, wir sollten es uns zu Herzen nehmen, denk doch an letztes Jahr, da hat er uns doch auch gesagt, das alles in Blut und Tod endet." Erwiderte er leise und schaute Charley vieldeutig an. Vorne stand Professor Dumbledore gerade auf und nahm ein Pergament auf und erläuterte den neuen, das sie den Hut aufziehen mussten, wenn ihr Name aufgerufen wurde. Er las den ersten Namen auf seiner Liste vor : „Appleby, Agnes!"

Ein kleines, dunkelhaariges Mädchen kam zögernd näher und setzte sich mit deutlich unwohler Miene auf den Hocker und setzte den Hut auf. Der brauchte nicht lange für seine Entscheidung und machte sie zu einer Hufflepuff. Durch den Slytherintisch ging ein murren. Direkt der erste Schüler ein offensichtlicher Reinfall. Doch der nach Agnes kommende Raymond D´oily, welcher über ein überaus strahlendes Auftreten verfügte, setzte sich kaum den Hut auf, da schickte ihn nach Slytherin. Der Tisch johlte.

Klee wandte sich an ihren Tischnachbar Liam: „Denn hätten wir hier in Gryffindor auch gar nicht haben wollen, dem sieht man das schon an." Liam deutete ihr still zu sein, denn ein etwas schrullig aussehendes saß gerade unterm Hut. Doch er hätte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit sparen können, denn auch Demelza Daffodil kam nach Slytherin. Die Slytherins waren bester Laune und johlten fröhlich. Als nächstes tapste Fin Finney, ein zerbrechlich und kränklich aussehender Junge nach vorne. Er hatte engelsblondes Haar und zitterte leicht. Es war fast ein Wunder das er nicht ohnmächtig umkippte, als der Hut plötzlich „Hufflepuff!" ausrief. Leicht belämmert lief er seinen jubelnden Haustisch entgegen und kam dann neben Lindsey Abnoba dankbar zu sitzen.

Die leicht zickig aussehende Patricia Geach, kam nach Ravenclaw. Miserable Getmore wurde eine Slytherin und ihr folgte bald Larry Hetfield.

Beim nächsten Namen stutzte Dumbledore kurz und seine brauen zogen sich etwas zusammen: „Hooper-Darling, Noblessia!" rief er schließlich etwas leiser als die anderen Namen. Ein leichtes Kichern ging durch den Saal. Wenn man Wetten hätte abgeben können, wohin das Mädchen hätte kommen müssen, lagen die meisten doch falsch. Die von der Belustigung leicht beschämte Noblessia huschte schnell zu den Ravenclaws und mischte sich unter ihre Hausgenossen.

Als nächstes wurde Valentina Johnson aufgerufen und ein blondhaariges Mädchen mit nussbraunen Augen setzte sich unter den Hut. Dieser schickte sie nach Hufflepuff. Dem Slytherintisch schien das besonders ans Herz zu gehen, obwohl nicht so ganz ersichtlich war, weswegen sie die Rechte an der kleinen Valentina haben wollte. Selbst als Rita Kimmkorn, ein schlankes Mädchen mit hellblonden Locken zu ihren Tisch kam, war das Murren noch nicht ganz verebbt. Leroy Lockhart wurde das dritte neue Mitglied der Ravenclaws und danach bekam Gryffindor tüchtig Zuwachs, durch Amaryllis Milano und die Brüder Fabian und Gideon Prewett. Amber Stone kam nach Hufflepuff und danach folgte ein kleines dickes Mädchen mit schwarzen Haarband und dem Aussehen einer missmutigen Kröte, namens Dolores Umbridge nach Slytherin.

Alice Yorkshire kam nach Gryffindor und den krönenden Abschluss machte die etwas stämmig wirkende Radmilla Yugowitsch, die nach Hufflepuff kam und von herzlichen Applaus begrüßt wurde.

„Na ja," meinte Charley: „Wir haben die erste und die letzte bekommen und insgesamt mehr als die Ravenclaws, wir sollten uns nicht beklagen."  
Nathaniel hatte nicht viel Lust auf solche Reden, ihm viel gerade ein blasses Gesicht am Ravenclawtisch auf, auf das er gerne verzichtet hätte. Albus Dumbledore setzte sich nicht wieder hin und Direktor Dippet erhob sich nicht zu seiner alljährlichen Ansprache. Scheinbar machte das sein Stellvertreter und so unterließen es die meisten Schüler doch einfach wegzuhören und lauschten neugierig mit.

„Nun, ich begrüße euch heute anstelle von Direktor Dippet." Verkündete er gutgelaunt und warf einen Blick durch die Runde: „Ich darf euch einige Neuerungen für dieses Jahr vorstellen, aber ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal etwas essen. Die Reise war lang und wenn die Mägen voll sind, bekomme ich viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit."

Das war ein sehr guter Vorschlag, wie die meisten fanden. Die Tische füllten sich und ein emsiges Gewusel fing an, als unzählige Hände sich ihre Teller füllten. Die neuen Schüler wurden kurz über diverse Kleinigkeiten aufgeklärt und bald schon sahen sie aus, als würden sie Hogwarts schon seit Jahren kennen.

Eine stunde später, hatte auch der letzte Schüler sich den Magen vollgeschlagen und eine zufriedene Stille trat ein, als Professor Dumbledore sich wieder erhob: „So und jetzt kommen wir zu etwas unangenehmen aber notwendigen. Die Wälder rund um Hogwarts sind natürlich auch auf weiteres verboten und kein Schüler sollte es wagen einen Fuß dort hinein zu setzen. Das war es schon eigentlich mit den schlechten Nachrichten, und deswegen kommen wir direkt zu den schöneren Dingen. Dieses Jahr ist es uns gelungen eine sehr hohe Anzahl an Clubs und Kursen anzubieten, die nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht stattfinden. Für jeden von euch sollte also etwas dabei sein und es sollte auch jeder die Möglichkeit nutzen seine Talente auf ihm zusagenden Gebieten zu fördern. Dann darf ich euch noch ausrichten, das es durch die Abgänge im letzten Jahr ziemlich große Löcher in unsere Quidditchmannschaften gerissen hat. Jeder Schüler ab dem zweiten Jahr ist also eingeladen daran etwas nach besten Können ändern zu wollen und sollte sich bei Interesse an den Kapitän der hauseigenen Mannschaft wenden."

Eigentlich war dieser Ratschlag unnötig, Nathaniel konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das auch nur ein Schüler sich an die falsche Mannschaft wenden würde, von da her gab es ein paar leise Lacher in der Menge. Dumbledore zwinkerte: „Zu guter letzt möchte ich euch noch die neuernannten Vertrauensschüler und unser neues Schulsprecherpaar vorstellen. Miss Thusnelda Hermengild wird ab sofort Cyrano Hargreave in seinem Amt in Slytherin unterstützen. Und auch in Hufflepuff gibt es eine Änderung. Miss Ermengard Stodel wird neue Vertrauensschülerin an der Seite von Claudet Vivendy." Der Professor hielt inne und entgegnete das leise überraschte Murmeln am Hufflepufftisch mit einen Lächeln. Clapauzia Heath saß doch mitten unter ihnen, warum war sie keine Vertrauenschülerin mehr? Clapauzia schien darüber mehr zu wissen und wurde unter den sie bestürmenden Anfragen ihrer Sitznachbarn nur ganz rot im Gesicht.

„Ja, das sorgt für Überraschung." sagte Dumbledore: „Darf ich nun um Ruhe bitten, das sich unser neues Schulsprecherpaar vorstellen kann? Ich stelle euch vor Miss Clapauzia Heath aus Hufflepuff und Mr. Intriganto von der Gicht aus Slytherin." Ein lautstarkes Ächzen ging durch die Tischreihen der Slytherins und Hufflepuffs. Clapauzia, die aufgestanden war, zuckte eindeutig zusammen, als sie ihren zukünftigen Partner in diesen Amt erblickte. Auch er schien bis gerade überhaupt keine Ahnung zu haben und sie starrten sich entsetzt an. Ob es dabei um das wenig anziehende Äußere des neues Schulsprechers ging, oder ob auch Clapauzia sich an der Zugehörigkeit zum Slytherinhaus stieß, würde vorerst nie jemand erfahren. Man sah nur zwei ziemlich hasserfüllte Mienen, als ihre Blicke sich kurzzeitig trafen. Clapauzia ließ sich total unglücklich wieder auf ihren Platzt zurückfallen.

Professor Dumbledore schien den aufkommenden Aufstand nicht gerade erwartet zu haben: „Somit ist unsere kleine Zusammenkunft aufgelöst und ihr dürft nun tun und lassen was ihr wollt, Hauptsache ihr macht es in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen." sagte er hastig und zog sich dann zurück. Die Vertrauensschüler riefen ihre Schützlinge zusammen und machten sich mit ihnen davon, doch die meisten übrigen Schüler hatten alles andere vor, als aus der Halle zu verschwinden. Es lag eine ziemlich große Spannung in der Luft und kaum war der letzte Lehrer verschwunden, erhob sich Clapauzia forsch und strebte dem noch ziemlich vollen Slytherintisch zu, wo gerade siegreiche Reden auf den neuen Schulsprecher kamen. Dieser blickte mehr als ungehalten herein, als sich Clapauzia durch die ihn umgebende Menge kämpfte und vor ihn aufbaute. Alles wurde still, damit man kein einziges Wort der beiden verpasste.

„So so, Intriganto." Sagte sie mit verächtlichen Unterton: „Wie du plötzlich an diesen Posten kommst, muss ich mich wohl nicht fragen. Letztes Jahr hast du dich noch um nichts gekümmert und heute sogar Schulsprecher. Wenn hast du dafür um den Finger wickeln müssen?" fragte sie eisig.

„Was willst du denn Transuse?" fuhr er sie an und kassierte begeisterte Beirufe von einigen der umstehenden Slytherins: „Hast du gedacht dein Claudet würde Schulsprecher?"

Clapauzia schüttelte den Kopf: „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Aber ich muss feststellen, du hast ein wirklich sehr schlechtes Benehmen, Intriganto." Verkündete sie scharf: „Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit mir bis spätestens nächste Woche dein Handlungskonzept für diesen Posten zukommen zu lassen, wenn du meinst, ich mache für dich die ganze Arbeit alleine, dann hast du dich getäuscht."

Ein Ruf ertönte von hinten: „Pass auf Intriganto, wenn das Glatzköpfchen böse wird, schmeißt sie dich noch ihre Perücke hinterher." Und das war der Moment, wo die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet. Intriganto lächelte dümmlich. Ob er es wegen dem Kommentar tat, oder weil er nicht wusste, wie er sich aus der Sache herauswinden konnte war Clapauzia scheinbar egal. Ihre Augen öffneten sich zornerfüllt, sie holte aus und scheuerte ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Intriganto tat nichts außer sie verblüfft anzuschauen, doch jemand anderes, wollte Clapauzia hart am Arm packen und einige aufgeschreckte Schüler, wollten ihr zur Hilfe eilen um sie aus den Slytherinkessel zu holen. Sie schien die Gefahr nicht zu bemerken, aber es waren genug andere da, die es mitbekamen und plötzlich entstand eine Rangelei von der niemand im Nachhinein sagen konnte, warum sie genau angefangen hatte. Gryffindors stürzten sich auf Slytherins, die stürzten sich auf herbeieilende Hufflepuffs und dann war innerhalb eines Momentes so ein Wirrwarr, von sich prügelnden Jugendlichen aller Altersstufen, ziellos umherfliegender Flüche und ziemlich fiesen Wortduellen, das niemand mehr den Durchblick hatte.

Nathaniel und Charley waren weise genug gewesen Clapauzias Aktion nicht zu nahe zu kommen und konnten sich schnell aus der Halle retten. Aber einige andere ihres Jahrganges waren mitten im Gedränge und machten gezwungenermaßen mit um nicht selber überrannt oder verflucht zu werden. Clapauzia stand immer noch völlig unbehelligt mit dem leicht belämmerten Intriganto nahe der Hallentüre da und sie schauten sich verwundert, aber auch mit Abscheu an. Kurz bevor es Nathaniel gelang aus der Halle zu schlüpfen, hörte man noch, wie sie mit den Schultern zuckte und ihm dann eisig zurief: „Ich will dein Konzept in zwei Tagen vorliegen haben und wehe du kommst mir mit Ausreden. Und jetzt sorg hier mal für Ordnung, du bist schließlich Schulsprecher." Sie schaute ihn geringschätzig von oben bis unten an und dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt, drängelte sich geschickt, zwischen den Gruppen aufeinanderschlagender Schüler und umherfliegender Flüche vorbei und verließ mit den bisher unbeteiligten Hufflepuffs die Halle. In der Eingangshalle kamen ihnen die ersten aufgeschreckten Lehrer wieder entgegen. Clapauzia ignorierte es, das sie eigentlich Intriganto hätte helfen müssen wieder Ruhe einkehren zu lassen und stolzierte in den Keller.

An diesen Abend flogen noch lange die Fetzen. Selbst als es gelang, die Massenprügelei in der Halle aufzulösen, loderten immer wieder kleinere Auseinandersetzungen in den Gängen auf. Bis alle Schüler in ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsräumen waren, wurde es spät in der Nacht. Die seltsamsten Verletzungen hatten sich einige im Hagel der umherirrenden Flüche zugezogen und Peridot Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, in ihrer eigenen Krankenstation zu verhindern, das sich auch noch die verletzten Slytherins und Hufflepuff an die Gurgel gingen. Es war wirklich kein guter Start in das neue Jahr.

Im Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum war es ziemlich leer, ziemlich viele Schüler schienen verschollen gegangen zu sein. Doch wer einmal dort ankam, der hatte bestimmt keine Lust wieder rauszugehen oder auch nur die Lage zu erkunden. Angstvoll saßen die unbescholtenen Hufflepuff Überbleibsel in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und hatten auch wieder ihre Sitzkissen heraufbeschworen. Sie ließen sich von den wenigen, die von Zeit zu Zeit zu dann doch zu ihnen stießen erzählen, was draußen vor sich ging.

Clapauzia war ziemlich still, Claudet Vivendy hilflos und die neuernannte Vertrauensschülerin Ermengard Stodel, welche dunkelbraune streng gebundene Zöpfe und bernsteinfarbene Augen hatte, machte eine mürrische Miene und versuchte die völlig verwirrten Erstklässler ins Bett zu bekommen, denn die waren ja die Einzigsten, welche nichts mitbekommen hatten. Nach einer Weile stieß aber auch sie zu der kleinen Gruppe: „Sollten wir nicht mal eine Strichliste führen, wer da ist und wer nicht?" fragte sie leise, erhielt aber vorerst keine Antwort. Nathaniel hätte eigentlich lachen müssen. Wer auch gedacht hatte nach Clapauzias Beförderung würde den Hufflepuffs eine weniger strenge Hand zugemutet werden, der hatte sich geirrt. Ermengard schien auch sehr viel von Zucht und Ordnung zu halten.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie nicht weiter beachtet wurde, schnappte sie sich Feder und Pergament und schrieb sich die Namen der Anwesenden auf und notierte was einige, von anderen mitbekommen hatten. Es war niederschmetternd, scheinbar befand sich über die Hälfte des Hauses in der Krankenstation.

Irgendwann kam Professor Sprout, die Hauslehrerin zu ihnen. Ihre Miene war ziemlich streng, aber da sowieso nur so wenige ihrer Schützlinge anwesend waren, sprach sie frei heraus: „Was ist nur heute in euch Gefahren?" Das konnte ihr natürlich keiner beantworten: „Ich weiß ja das diese verfluchten Slytherins angefangen haben, obwohl Professor Slughorn es nicht wahrhaben will." äußerte sie völlig außer sich: „Aber ich hätte wenigstens von euch erwartet, das ihr euch besser benehmen könnt."

„Wird der morgige Unterricht erst mal ausfallen?" fragte jemand sie und Professor Sprout schaute sich fassungslos um: „Natürlich nicht. Und ich rate auch keinen von euch, das er morgen meint zu krank für den Unterricht zu sein, wenn ihm nicht mindestens zwei Gliedmaßen fehlen. Das wäre ja noch schöner, erst sich prügeln und verfluchen und dann auch noch Frei dafür bekommen."

Es dauerte erst mal, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und wieder ging. Mittlerweile war es ziemlich spät geworden und viele zog es in ihr Bett.

Nathaniel stellte, fest, das Plumbeus Botts zwar da war, aber Lindsey Abnoba fehlte.

„Weiß einer, wo Lindsey geblieben ist? Ich meine, den habe ich eben noch gesehen und da sah er eigentlich nicht sehr verletzt aus." Fragte er die anderen. Plumbeus wusste Rat: „Ich glaube der wollte Effrata suchen gehen."

„Aber Effrata ist doch hier." Erwiderte Charley leicht verwundert.   
Spätestens jetzt merkten sie richtig, das wieder einmal das Chaos in Hogwarts ausgebrochen war und nichts deutete darauf hin, das sich die Dinge bald wieder einrenkten.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Verhärtete Fronten

**Hogwarts 1962: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Zirkel der Wölfe**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

Erinys Nocross (Slytherin 3. Jahr)

**5. Verhärtete Fronten**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Neue Kluften**

„Was soll das werden Klee?" Liam blickte seine kleine Freundin gespannt an, während sie mit aufmerksamen Blick um sich schaute. Es war Montagmorgen, der erste Schultag in diesen Jahr und der Unterricht würde mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beginnen. Klee war schon seit dem Frühstück irgendwie nervös und Liam konnte nicht genau sagen, woran es lag. Eigentlich war das auch eher nebensächlich, die meisten Gryffindors fühlten sich an diesen Morgen elend. Viele waren lädiert, weil sie sich zu intensiv in das Kampfgewimmel gestürzt hatten. Liam war froh, das er und Klee dem ganz und entrungen waren und sofort in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Klee schaute ihn ernst an: „Ich warte auch Ulysses. Und wenn ich ihn finde, dann erlebt er sein blaues Wunder."

Liam schnaufte: „Klee, überlass das Nathaniel. Es ist nicht Charley, da musst du dich nicht einmischen." Sagte er leicht mahnend, doch Klee hinderte es nicht daran weiter nach Ulysses Rathburn Ausschau zu halten. „Nathaniel ist nicht in der Lage sich alleine mit ihm auseinander zusetzen. Er ist schwach und innerlich total verletzt. Sag bloß das hast du nicht gemerkt?" Es klang mehr als genervt und Liam schaute schräg auf sie herab: „Was soll ich gemerkt haben? Klee, Ulysses hat was schlimmes gemacht, das stimmt. Es ist verachtenswert und er sollte sich in Grund und Boden schämen uns, oder vielmehr Nathaniel je wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Aber andersherum kannst du es ihm doch nicht ewig zum Vorwurf machen. Die Sache ist jetzt fast vier Monate her und seit zwei Monaten läuft Nathaniel wieder durch die Gegend. Außerdem ist er sehr wohl fähig sich selbst zu verteidigen." Beharrte Liam leise. Klee warf ihm einen höllischen Blick zu, der alles bedeuten mochte, außer das sie ihm Recht gab: „Liam Evonshare, solche Worte hätte ich von dir wirklich erwartet. Aber das du es dich wagst sie mir nach allen was zwischen uns geschehen ist, ins Gesicht zu schmeißen-" fuhr sie ihn erbost an.

„Was hab ich denn gemacht? Darf man dir jetzt nicht einmal die Meinung sagen? Ich bin doch nicht wie Ulysses." Liam fühlte sich leicht hilflos. Klee war sauer, aber musste sie deswegen uralte Geschichten wieder ausgraben? Sie nickte grimmig: „Und genau das meine ich. Dir tun die Sachen immer so leid, aber wenn du an Ulysses Stelle gewesen wärst, du hättest Nathaniel mit Bittbriefen und Entschuldigungsgesuchen überhäuft. Ulysses hätte sich entschuldigen können, er hätte auf der Hogwarts fahrt wenigstens einmal auftauchen können. Von mir aus, hätten wir Nathaniel und ihn alleine im Abteil lassen können. Ja er hätte sogar Erinys als Unterstützung dabeihaben dürfen. Aber er ist nicht gekommen. Entweder geht ihm das alles an den Interessen vorbei, oder er ist ein noch feigerer Hund, als ich gedacht habe. Erinys hätte ihn auch mal gut zureden können, aber ihr scheint das ja auch alles egal zu sein."

Liam ahnte, das es aussichtslos war. Klee war manchmal ein wenig zu selbstgerecht und wer nicht zu ihren echten Freunden gehörte, der konnte sehr schnell beim kleinsten Fehler in Ungnade fallen. Nun, Ulysses verdiente es vielleicht das sie ihm die Meinung sagte, aber das sie ihre immer noch nicht so ganz geklärte Ausseinandersetzung mit Erinys einfach einfließen ließ, ging ihm zu weit.

„ Und was willst du machen, Klee? Meinst du wirklich irgendeiner kommt voller Reue angekrochen, nur weil du es gerne hättest. Oder willst du Nathaniel sein Leben lang zur Seite stehen, nur weil Ulysses noch mal so was machen könnte? Ich sage es dir noch einmal, hör auf Nathaniels Angelegenheiten zu übernehmen, sonst bekommst du mit ihm Ärger und das wirkt sich auch auf Charley aus." Liam wollte es nicht zurechtweisend klingen lassen, doch in Klees Augen sah er, das sie ihm ziemlich missverstanden hatte: „Was hat das mit Charley zu tun?"

Liam verdrehte die Augen, Klee schien es nicht mitzubekommen, sie musterte immer noch jedes Gesicht das an ihnen vorüberzog. Also hatte Liam Zeit genug um zu einen geduldigen Ton zurückzufinden: „Charley steht zwischen euch. Wenn ihr euch nicht versteht, dann leidet er. Denk doch mal an Anfang letzten Jahres, du und Nathaniel habt euch immer angemeckert und Charley hat sich deswegen schlecht gefühlt und wusste gar nicht wohin. Erst als ihr euch über Nathaniels Besen näher gekommen seid, war Charley wieder ruhiger."

Klee zuckte gleichmütig mit den Achseln: „Lass mich einfach machen, du wirst sehen Liam, niemand wird sich deswegen auch nur halb so viele Gedanken wie du machen."

Liam war leicht entsetzt, ihr Dickkopf war heute ziemlich standhaft: „Hast du dir wenigstens vorher Gedanken gemacht? Nicht das du wieder etwas sagst, was du nicht machen wolltest."

„Keine Sorge, ich pass auf." Erwiderte sie kühl und stürzte plötzlich davon. Er nach mehrmaligen Hinsehen erkannte Liam ihr Ziel als einen total abgemagerten Ulysses Rathburn. Das konnte ja was werden.

Klee hatte es eilig, beinahe hätte sie Ulysses nicht erkannt. Er war so mager, doch das war ihr egal. Und es kam ihr auch nicht einmal in den Gedanken, das er ziemlich unglücklich aussah und das sein plötzliches Abnehmen nicht viel mit der Sommerdiät alleine zu tun hatte. Sie war so wütend und ehe sie weiter nachdenken konnte, so wie Liam es ihr geraten hatte, stand sie schon vor Ulysses: „Hast du eigentlich die geringste Ahnung was du getan hast!" Sie merkte selber, das sie sehr laut war und alle Schüler im Umkreis sich umwandten und zuhörten: „Nathaniel lag _Wochen_ im Koma wegen _dir_! Wegen _deiner_ albernen Scherze!"

Ulysses Miene war der Ausbund an Ausdrucklosigkeit. Wenn Klee in einen ruhigeren Zustand gewesen wäre, hätte sie noch das leise Aufblitzen von Enttäuschung aber auch Schuld wahrgenommen. Doch das er rein gar nichts sagte und scheinbar alles völlig unbeteiligt an sich abprallen ließ, brachte ihre Wut in ungeahnte Höhen. Wie konnte man nur so abgebrüht sein? Es tat ihr fast selber weh, das er keine Einsicht zeigte, obwohl er doch ihr ärgster Feind war. Warum schaffte er es dann jemanden fast umzubringen und einfach so gleichmütig aus der Wäsche zu schauen. Sie war so aufgewühlt, das sie sich nur noch mit sich selber beschäftigte, sie schmiss ihm alles vor, was sie auch nur an Hass verspürte. Ihr selber blieb nicht viel davon erhalten was sie sagte, doch scheinbar reichte es auch nicht aus damit er ihr richtig zuhörte. So ein Mistkerl. Schließlich holte sie einfach aus und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

Das ernüchterte sie schlagartig wieder. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich leer und starrte ihn an. Das war einer ihrer festesten Schläge gewesen und doch stand er nur reglos da, während ihm das Blut aus der Nase schoss. Mit einen leichten Kopfschütteln wandte sie sich ab. Professor Hellingsgard kam gerade um die Ecke und so gesellte sie sich zu Liam und ging Richtung Eingang zum Klassenraum.

„Meinst du, das war gut?" fragte er sie leise. Klee nickte: „Aber sicher doch, und wenn es auch nur für mich war." Aber sie hörte sich etwas tonlos an. Und sie fühlte sich auch abgestoßen. Wie konnte man nur jemanden fast zu Tode bringen und dann nichts dazu zu sagen haben?

Als alle Schüler drin saßen und Professor Hellingsgard langsam mit seiner üblichen Tarnmantelaktion anfing, wandte sich Klee kurz um und hielt schüchtern nach Ulysses Ausschau. Er saß neben Nekoda und sah immer noch so seltsam abwesend aus. Wenigstens das Blut hatte er sich abgewischt und nur noch eine blasse Spur lag unter seiner Nase. Er bemerkte ihren Blick nicht und Klee hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, das sie übertrieben hatte. Warum war ihr das nicht vorher aufgefallen? Irgendwie sah er bereits total fertig aus, warum hatte sie da noch draufgeschlagen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht, und das machte sie wieder wütend. Mit einen leichten Schnauben wandte sie sich wieder um. Was machte sie sich um diesen Kerl Sorgen? Er hatte vielleicht Nathaniel nicht ganz auf dem Gewissen, doch es hätte so sein können und Nathaniel schien trotz seiner Genesung irgendwas zu fehlen. Sie konnte nicht sagen was, doch es war da.

Eine harsche Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Professor Hellingsgard stand vor ihr, er hatte sich mal wieder angeschlichen: „Haben sie gerade nicht aufgepasst Ms. Greene, oder warum sind ihre Blicke so anhaltend auf den Tisch gerichtet, anstatt auf die Tafel? "

Klee wusste nicht um was es ging und der Lehrer stand zu nahe neben ihr, als das sie Liam um Hilfe bitten konnte. An der Tafel war ein kompliziertes Bild gemalt, was ihr überhaupt nichts sagte. Es sah aus wie eine misslungene Mischung aus einem Fisch und einen Drachen. Was auch immer. Warum musste Professor Hellingsgard denn auch dauernd auf unachtsame Schüler losgehen? Sie fixierte das aufgeklappte Buch vor sich. Liam hatte es ihr wahrscheinlich geöffnet, als sie irgendwas lesen sollten. Professor Hellingsgar starrte sie immer noch an und sie schaute ihn an: „Sir, ich dachte mir anhand des Buches könnte ich mehr Wissen aus dieser Stunde ziehen. Den Trick mit ihrem Tarnmantel kenne ich schon zur Genüge."

Liam neben ihr konnte kaum sein Entsetzen verbergen, doch Klee war es egal, was der Professor jetzt dachte. Sonst passte sie immer auf, warum griff er sie an, wenn es einmal nicht so war? Sie schien Professor Hellingsgard auf den Schlips getreten zu sein und sagte kühl: „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und nun kommen sie bitte an die Tafel und beweisen uns wie gut ihnen ihre Tagträumerein beim lernen geholfen haben."

Klee war es egal, sie hatte noch nie von ihm Abzug bekommen, das wäre kein Problem. Sie erhob sich und erwiderte zuckersüß: „Aber gerne doch."

Wenn dieser Mann meinte, nur weil es ihm in den Sinn kam, sie zu ärgern würde sie das mit sich machen lassen, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Dann schritt sie grazil zur Tafel und sprudelte einen ziemlich unsinnigen aber sehr einleuchtenden Vortrag über das komische Wesen hervor. Leider konnte sie nur ihre Klassenkameraden von der Richtigkeit überzeugen. Die Stunde verließ sie mit noch mal 10 Punkten Abzug, wegen „Vorspiegelung falscher Lerninhalte".

Der erste Tag war anstrengend, doch für Nathaniel viel anstrengender als für die anderen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, und eigentlich hätte er sich am liebsten hingelegt. Aber der Gedanke, das er wirklich zu krank für die Schule war, hielt ihn dann doch davon ab. Er wollte nicht in Verdacht kommen, das man ihn nach hause schicken sollte. Also hatte er sich tapfer durch den Morgenunterricht gequält und auch das Mittagessen hinter sich gebracht. Nun stand Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan – mit den Ravenclaws.

Vor den Unterricht kam Nathaniel nicht dazu, mit Ulysses zusammenzutreffen. Professor Slughorn schien das neue Jahr mit einen wirklich dummen Thema angehen zu wollen und so sollten sie in der Stunde den _Andalusischen Drachenzähmer_ brauen. Nathaniel hätte erst gar nicht die Erklärung von Professor Slughorn gebraucht, das es sich hierbei nicht um ein Mittel für echte Drachen handelte, eher war es so, das er den Trank schon kannte. Wenn die Mutter seiner Mutter damals mal vorbeikam, gab es kein besseres Mittel um sie zu handhaben. Sie war nicht gerade die netteste und Nathaniel konnte sich noch an zahlreiche Besuche von ihr erinnern, bevor seine Mutter Nathalie gestorben war. So richtig hatte er das damals aber nicht verstanden. Erst vor einigen Jahren hatte es sich mal ergeben, das sein Vater ihm erklärt hatte warum er immer etwas in den Tee von Großmutter Amely schummeln sollte, wenn sie gerade nicht aufpasste. Nathaniel war sich nicht darüber im Klaren gewesen, das der Trank seine Großmutter besänftigte, er war immer davon ausgegangen, das seine Eltern sie endlich vergiften wollten.

Möglich wäre es gewesen, das war ihm schon als kleiner Junge klar. Seine Mutter braute viel zusammen und eines ihrer liebsten Hobbys war es immer, die Maulwürfe im Garten zu vergiften. Na ja, wohl eher Weirdy die Maulwürfe mit dem von ihr gebrauten Mittel zu vergiften. Aber Amely Clover erfreute sich noch heute bester Gesundheit. Was sie machte, wusste Nathaniel nicht, aber er war sich sicher, das sein Vater es wusste, aber nicht wollte, das sie Kontakt hatten. Und irgendwann würde Allen es ihm erzählen. Spätestens wenn sie das nächste mal runden Geburtstag hatte, oder Nathaniel selber volljährig wäre.

Um sie herum drängten sich die Kinder an den Zutatenschrank. Nathaniel erhob sich schwerfällig und mischte sich unter die anderen und suchte nach dem Andalusischen Sonatenkraut. Ulysses stand plötzlich neben ihm und Nathaniel wäre am liebsten weggelaufen. Er hatte bemerkt, das Ulysses sich näherte, aber da war es schon zu spät und so blieb er einfach stehen

„Nathaniel?" fragte ihn Ulysses an, doch Nathaniel hatte keine Lust auf ihn einzugehen. Meinte Ulysses mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung war alles getan?

„Hör mal…es ist total blöde was passiert ist. Ich habe mich wie der Größte Idiot benommen und hätte dich fast umgebracht. Wenn ich gewusst hätte dass es so endet, dann hätte ich überhaupt gar nicht angefangen. Es tut mir leid."

Nathaniel brauchte ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Es tat Ulysses wirklich leid, das war doch immerhin etwas, mehr konnte man von ihm bestimmt nicht erwarten. Doch Nathaniel konnte sich nicht einfach daran klammern. Ulysses hatte ihn fast umgebracht und Nathaniel fühlte sich immer noch so, als hätte er es auch zum Teil geschafft. Es hatte mit den wirren Träumen zu tun, die er während seines Komas hatte. Und es hatte was mit seiner Mutter zu tun, denn er hatte ihre Nähe gespürt. Nathaniel konnte durch Ulysses Reue nicht glücklich werden, denn es gab kein Glück. Nun, Nathaniel lebte, obwohl er liebend gerne bei seiner Mutter geblieben wäre und er hatte auch seine Freunde zurückbekommen, obwohl es sehr unwahrscheinlich gewesen war, das sich die Sache aufklären konnte. Aber es änderte nichts daran, Ulysses und er würden nie normal miteinander umgehen können, nie.

Er überlegte einen Moment ob er es Ulysses sagen sollte. Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, ihm einfach zu sagen, das er ihm nicht verzeihen könne, weil Ulysses zu viel verschuldet hatte. Und dabei ging es ihm nicht um die kaputten Spielsachen die zwischen ihnen lagen. Charleys Stimme durchgellte den Raum und rief nach ihm, Nathaniel gewahrte, das er immer noch mit Ulysses vor dem Schrank stand und nichts erwiderte. Einen Moment war er unschlüssig, doch dann wandte er sich ab. Ulysses mit Nichtachtung zu strafen, war in seiner Lage bestimmt noch das harmloseste.

„Was hast du denn Charley?" fragte er seinen Freund betont munter und dieser schaute panisch zu ihm hoch, als er sich neben ihn setzte.

„Hier im Buch steht, man muss drei kleine Büschel Sonatenkraut beifügen, kann man auch zwei große nehmen?"

Nathaniel seufzte, manchmal war Charley anstrengend mit seiner ewigen Unselbstständigkeit. Er schaute sich noch einmal kurz zum Schrank um, Ulysses war nicht mehr da. Dann lächelte er Charley zu: „Na komm, ich les mir das Rezept am besten noch mal durch, ehe wir einen Fehler machen." sagte er leise und Charley nickte eifrig.

Alles war anders gekommen als Nathaniel es sich ausgemalt hatte. Seitdem sie sich kannten, war es das erste mal, das Ulysses und er nicht mit gegenseitiger Abscheu auseinandergegangen waren. Ulysses schämte sich offenbar ein wenig und Nathaniel war nur traurig, das erst mal jemand fast sterben musste, damit sie normal einen normalen Ton finden konnten. Er entschied, er würde Ulysses noch einmal darauf ansprechen müssen. Heute wäre noch am besten, doch Nathaniel wusste, das er das nicht schaffen würde. _Später_, dachte er sich, _das mache ich später_. Und dann wandte er sich seinen Kessel zu.

Vor dem Abendbrot wurden die Listen ausgehangen, damit sich die Schüler für die Kurse eintragen konnten, die ab nächster Woche beginnen sollten.

Es war eine ziemliche Schlacht da überhaupt dran zu kommen, ehe die begehrtesten Kurse überfüllt waren. Natürlich wollten alle in den Duellierclub. Liam war zum Glück da und so schaffte es sein Gefolge auch an die Listen zu gelangen, ehe jemand niedergetrampelt wurde.

„Meine Güte ist das schon voll." murrte Charley und setzte entschlossen seinen Namen für den Duellierclub hin. Nathaniel nahm die Feder entgegen und tat es ihm nach. Auf der Liste waren ziemlich viele Hufflepuffs, eigentlich der ganze Jahrgang außer Plumbeus. Charley war schon weitergegangen und kritzelte eifrig an der Liste für den Kunstclub. Liam kam neben ihn: „Nimm dir nicht zuviel vor, sonst hast du bald gar keine Zeit mehr." Riet er ihm. Charley lächelte: „Ich bin ja nicht Alyson Timper und mache alles. Die singt ja sogar im Schulchor mit." entrüstete er sich belustigt.

„Ja und? Das mache ich auch. Lass mich mal durch, ich muss mich noch für den Kunstclub eintragen." Ertönte eine Stimme und Lindsey Abnoba drängelte sich zwischen sie. Charley ging einen Schritt zurück: „Was suchst du denn im Schulchor? Kannst du denn singen?" fragte er zweifelnd, aber Lindsey nickte nur eifrig : „Jeder kann singen, ich bin mir sicher, auch du könntest das Charley. Na wie ist es, willst du mir im Schulchor Gesellschaft leisten?"

Charley starrte ihn merkwürdig an: „Da sind nur Mädchen drin. Ich kann es ja verstehen, wenn du das machst um Effrata zu gefallen, aber ich rate dir nur aufzupassen. Kunstclub und Schulchor hören sich total mädchenhaft an." äußerte er zögernd, doch Lindsey verzog keine Miene. Er schrieb seinen Namen auf und schaute Charley dann in die Augen: „Ich gehe auch in den Schachclub, warum bist du da nicht drin?" sagte er ernst: „Lass mal schauen." Er begutachtete die Listen nach Charleys Namen: „Ah ja, Duellierclub und Kunstclub. Ja ich habe mir schon gedacht, das du weißt wie deine Hände fest mit deinem Zauberstab oder gefühlvoll mit Pinseln umzugehen haben, aber deine Wahl zeigt auch eine gewisse Beschränktheit auf."

Charley wurde rot: „Streber! Heißt das nur weil ich mich auf Käseschach in der Freizeit beschränke bin ich blöd?" fuhr er Lindsey beleidigt an, dieser lächelte nur: „Nein, ich würde doch nie sagen das du blöd bist." Erwiderte Lindsey sanft: „ Du bist sogar sehr wandlungsfähig, das mag ich so an dir. Aber ich habe dich schon oft genug Schachspielen gesehen um zu wissen, das du dringend Förderung brauchen könntest. Wenn du Lust hast könnte ich dir zeigen, warum Schach das Spiel der Könige genannt wird. Ich bin mir sicher, das wird eine alles verändernde Erfahrung." Lindsey schaute Charley von oben bis unten an und drückte sich dann an ihm vorbei. Charley ließ das nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen und rief ihm hinterher: „Wo warst du eigentlich gestern Abend, als hier alles in Chaos versank? Hast du da auch Schachnachhilfe gegeben?"

Lindsey wandte sich noch mal um: „So was ähnliches Charley, so was ähnliches. Ich bin dem Gewirr entflohen, nachdem ich Effrata nicht gefunden habe und landete in einem der einsamen Kerkergänge."

„Und was hast du da gemacht?" Charley kam ihm hinterher. Lindsey schaute leicht mitleidig auf ihn hinab und sagte geheimnisvoll: „Nun sagen wir mal so, ich habe Nachhilfe bekommen in einer Sache über die ich schon länger nachdenke."

„Und was wäre das?" fragte Charley missmutig.

„Nun, vielleicht erkläre ich dir das mal, wenn wir zusammen Schachspielen." Sagte Lindsey und verschwand dann entgültig in Richtung Keller. Charley war verwirrt, er hatte Lindsey noch kaum in diesen Jahr gesehen, doch irgendwie benahm der sich merkwürdig. Liam trat neben ihn. „Was ist denn mit dem los? Hast du da eine Erklärung?" fragte Charley ihn. Liam hatte da eine Vermutung, und er grinste, doch selbst als Charley anfing herumzunerven und es wissen wollte, sagte er es nicht.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, aber falls du einmal sein Angebot annimmst, dann geh nicht mit ihm alleine in den Kerker, ja?" sagte Liam nur und sah Charley ominös an, ehe er einfach wegging.

Klee kam gerade mit Nerie aus dem Bad, als ihr Erinys über den Weg lief und sie ansprach. Überrascht blickte Klee auf und schaute in eine recht finstere Miene. Was war denn jetzt los?

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein Ulysses zu schlagen!" keifte Erinys sie an: „Er ist krank und sein Vater hat ihn wegen Nathaniel auch nicht gerade geschont!"

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Klee realisiert hatte, was Erinys meinte und ihre wasserblaue Augen verengten sich gefährlich: „Wegen Nathaniel? Als hätte Nathan Schuld daran das Ulysses ein solcher Idiot ist, der ihn halb umbringt!" fuhr sie das ältere Mädchen an: „Und die gefälschten Briefe? Willst du lesen was dein ach-so-toller-Freund für Beleidigungen kennt!"

Wie immer, schien Erinys nichts einsehen zu wollen und wiegelte ab: „Ja, das mit den Briefen war ein Fehler, aber das hat Ulysses auch erkannt. Er wollte sich sogar bei Nathaniel entschuldigen, aber der ist ja gleich wie ein Bekloppter auf ihn losgegangen! Und nur _deswegen_ ist ihm sein Universumsmodell auf den Kopf gefallen!"

Klee war entrüstet, und sie zog die Nase kraus, winkte Nerie herbei und entschied, das solche Gespräche nichts bringen würden: Erinys konnte einfach nicht hören. Sie wollte an ihr vorbeigehen, doch Erinys packte sie fest am Arm und hielt sie fest. Slytherin und Gryffindor funkelten sich zornerfüllt an, aber Klee hatte keine Angst. Nicht vor Erinys, noch vor irgendwen sonst.

„Du wirst Ulysses nie wieder schlagen, klar!" zischte Erinys eiskalt: „Er hat sich entschuldigt und es tut ihm leid!"

Erinys bediente sich also an Einschüchterung. Klee war nicht bestechlich und würde es nicht sein und so erwiderte sie Erinys fast schon beängstigenden Blick fest: „Von wegen!" sagte Klemencia leise: „Er tut ja immer so nett, aber wie kommt es dann, das er Leute mit Tränken schadet, lügt, fälscht und was weiß ich? Ein wirklich netter Junge!" verkündete sie sarkastisch, doch Erinys behaarte auf ihrer Meinung: „Er hat sich entschuldigt!"

Ein unheilvoller Klang lag in der Stimme des Slytherinmädchens. Klee wurde es leid: „Ja, und morgen bringt er dann jemanden im Schlaf um! Mehr sind doch die Entschuldigungen vom dem Ex-Fettsack nicht wert!" Sie erschrak selber über ihre Wortwahl, zumal sie erst vor einigen Stunden sich ernsthaft gefragt hatte warum Ulysses so unheimlich mager erschien. Leicht irritiert schaute sie Erinys an, diese schien es sehr übel zu nehmen und während Klee noch von sicher selber erschrocken war, zog Erinys blitzartig ihren Zauberstab und rief einen Fluch.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. Haarige Angelegenheiten

**Hogwarts 1962: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Zirkel der Wölfe**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

Erinys Nocross (Slytherin 3. Jahr)

Lousy Getmore (Gryffindor 4. Jahr)

Miserable Getmore (Slytherin 1. Jahr)

Thusnelda Hermengild (Slytherin 7. Jahr Vertrauensschülerin)

**6. Haarige Angelegenheiten**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Doxyzid**

Klee stand vor dem Spiegel und Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen herab. Mit einem Gemisch aus Wut und Trauer, betrachtete sie das Mädchen, das ihr entgegenblickte. Die geröteten, wasserblauen Augen, der braungebrannte Teint mit den vereinzelten Sommersprossen und die feuchte blonde Mähne.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Begossener Pudel." Neckte der Spiegel sie, doch Klees Blick verdüsterte sich nur und er schwieg still. War auch besser so, denn sie war ehrlich versucht, ihn einfach zu zerschlagen. Doch Nerie, war da weniger schüchtern und versuchte an ihr hochzuklettern. Klee stieß sie etwas zu grob von sich und Nerie quiekte traurig und versteckte sich unter einem Handtuch: „Nerie, ich habs nicht so gemeint." rief Klee ihr hinterher, doch Nerie kam nicht wieder: „Ich hab es nicht so gemeint," wiederholte Klee leise für sich und betrachtete dabei ihr Spiegelbild. „es ist nur der falsche Augenblick."

Nachdem Erinys sie verflucht hatte, waren einige Sekunden vergangen, ehe Klee sich gewahr wurde, was Erinys getan hatte. Sie kannte den Fluch nicht. Klee hatte nichts wehgetan, ihre Glieder waren weder starr, sie hatte auch keinen Ausschlag oder sonst irgendwas. Sie fühlte sich eigentlich auch wohl, aber Erinys hatte irgendwas mit ihr gemacht. In dem Moment, wo Klee noch gerätselt hatte, war Erinys längst verschwunden. Erst als Klee das klebrige Gefühl in ihren Haaren registrierte und sich erschrocken hineingriff, fuhr es ihr eiskalt durch die Glieder. Die eben noch von Haarewaschen nassen Strähnen fühlten sich seltsam schmierig an und waren von einer schweren Feuchtigkeit durchzogen. Als Klee sich ihre verklebte Hand anschaute, erkannte sie mit Schrecken, das ihr ganzes Haar von Leim bekleistert war. Fast schon panisch war sie sofort den Rückweg ins Bad angetreten und hatte versucht das alles rauszuwaschen. Stundenlang hing sie mit ihrem Kopf unter dem Wasserstrahl der Dusche und hatte schon den ganzen Vorrat an Vanilleshampoo, welches aus einem Spender in der Wand kam, aufgebraucht. Aber es ging einfach nicht raus.

Schließlich hatte sie es aufgegeben den trocknenden Leim mit Wasser zu bekämpfen und hatte sich vor den Spiegel gestellt und ihre Hinternlangen Haare mit Kamm und Bürste bearbeitet.

Doch der einzige Erfolg war, das im Waschbecken schon ein ziemlich dichtes Knäuel an ausgerissenen Haaren lag.

Während der ganzen Zeit war Klee nicht alleine im Badezimmer, alle möglichen Gryffindorschülerinnen huschten an ihr vorbei, puderten sich die Nase, putzen sich die Zähne, oder gingen baden. Aber niemand hatte den Mut Klee anzusprechen, denn ihre unheilverkündende Miene sagte genug aus. Vielmehr schienen sie es alle wieder eilig zu haben, aus dem Badezimmer zu fliehen.

Erst die Viertklässlerin Lousy Getmore, wagte es und stellte sich mit bemitleidender Miene neben Klee: „Was hast du denn gemacht? Ist das Goldgeist?" fragte sie neugierig und Klee fuhr zu ihr rum. Was Goldgeist war, wusste sie nicht, aber Lousy schien es ernst zu meinen.

„Nein, das ist Leim. Mich hat jemand verflucht." Sagte sie leise, konnte aber kaum das schlurzen aus ihrer Stimme halten. Lousy stieß pfeifend Luft aus: „Darf ich mal?" fragte sie und packte nach einer der Strähnen, ohne Klees Erlaubnis abzuwarten. Diese zuckte erst mal zurück und blitzte Lousy an.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte sie argwöhnig, doch Lousy blieb freundlich: „Ich will fühlen, ob man noch etwas retten kann. Wenn das Zeug trocken ist, bekommst du es nicht mehr ab." Also ließ Klee das größere Mädchen in ihren Haaren herumwuscheln.

„Mist, die unteren Strähnen sind schon total trocken. Warum bist du denn nicht zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen?"

Klee seufzte und tastete erschrocken nach der Strähne in Lousys Hand: „Ich dachte, das krieg ich alleine raus. Außerdem hat die doch im Moment soviel zu tun, mit all den gebrochenen Knochen und den Verprügelten." Verteidigte sie sich schwach und fing beim Anblick der betonharten Haarsträhnen wieder zu weinen an.

„Beruhig dich mal Klemencia, so heißt du doch oder?" fragte Lousy und Klee nickte.

„Ich kenn da einen guten Reinigungszauber, vielleicht hilft der noch was."

Also zog Lousy ihren Zauberstab und Klee überließ es ihr den Leim aus den Haaren zu kriegen. Lousy war gar nicht mal so schlecht dabei und nach einer Halben Stunde sah das ganze nicht mehr so schlimm aus.

„Danke, Lousy." Bedankte sich Klee überschwänglich und Lousy grinste: „Ähm, bedank dich nicht zu früh. Alles habe ich nicht rausbekommen."

Aber immerhin waren die Haare nicht mehr betonhart sondern ließen sich etwas biegen und stellenweise war alles raus. „Trotzdem danke."

„Wer war das überhaupt?" fragte Lousy interessiert und erschrak plötzlich: „Du hast doch nicht etwa selber dich verzaubert? Du arme, das ist mir auch mal passiert, das kann man noch heute sehen." Lousy hörte sich total bemitleidend an und Klee fiel auf, das Lousys schwarze Haare wirklich einen verdächtigen Grünstich hatten. „Nein, ich war das nicht, das war eine Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Aber was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" fragte sie zurück. Lousy wurde rot: „Das möchte ich lieber nicht sagen, aber als meine Schwester mich da gesehen hat, ist sie in totalen Lachkrämpfen ausgebrochen, das freche Biest. Deshalb hab ich mir auch gedacht, das du vielleicht Hilfe brauchen könntest. Ich fand es unerhört, das sich vor dem Bad schon Gruppen gebildet haben, die darum wetten wann du wieder hinauskommst."

„Was bitte?" rief Klee entsetzt aus und Lousy nickte bedeutungsschwer: „Ja leider stimmt es. Meine Freundinnen Hagebutte Waterdrink und Emma Sutton, haben damit angefangen und Milka Longfellow hat sich mit ihrer Freundin Nadischa Hawthorn angeschlossen. Die warten nur darauf, das du raus kommst. Und gleich ist Abendessenszeit." Sagte Lousy und blickte Klee fragend an: „Was ist daran so lustig, die haben mich doch alle schon gesehen?" fragte sie missmutig und Lousy zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie sind neugierig, was du nun machst. Wenn das eine Slytherin gemacht hat, dann wollen sie wissen, wie es weitergehen soll." Klee war entgeistert, das ging doch nur Erinys und sie etwas an, was hatten die anderen Gryffindors damit zu tun?

„Klemencia, wir stehen am Anfang eines Krieges, dessen Erklärung erst gestern Abend stattfand. Jede Kleinigkeit erregt jetzt viel Aufmerksamkeit." Sagte Lousy ruhig und Klee nickte verwirrt, denn ihr viel etwas ein: „Deine Schwester Miserable, die ist doch gestern nach Slytherin geschickt worden, oder?"

Lousy nickte und verzog das Gesicht: „Ja, leider. Aber eigentlich haben wir alle damit gerechnet. Sie hat manchmal eine ziemlich listige Art an sich. Sie hat mir eben erzäglt, das ihr die schöne grüne Bettwäsche so gut gefällt, aber das ewige Plätschern der feuchten Wände im Kerker total schrecklich sei und es ist da Nachts auch so kalt. Schon gestern Abend hat Miserable versucht sich bei der Vertrauensschülerin Thusnelda Hermengild zu beschweren, doch die hat gesagt, das sie daran nichts machen kann. Sie hat Miserable auch den Tipp gegeben, das sie sich wie alle anderen, einfach ein paar lange Wollunterhosen für den Winter anschaffen sollte." Lousy erzählte es im Brustton der vollsten Überzeugung, doch Klee konnte sie nur anstarren. Slytherins trugen lange Wollunterhosen?

„Ähm, deine Schwester weiß nicht zufällig, das solche Dinge normalerweise nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen?" fragte sie zaghaft, doch Lousy lächelte nur: „Ich werd den Teufel tun und es ihr sagen. Aber ich glaube sie weiß es, aber ihr ist es egal."

Klee konnte das kaum glauben, Miserable Getmore verletzte schon am ersten Tag die Ehre Slytherins, was würde das erst geben, wenn die Erstklässlerin sich richtig in ihrem neuen Zuhause auskannte?

„Ja, ich glaube ich gehe nicht zum Abendessen, ich versuche das erst mal richtig auszukämmen." Sagte Klee etwas getröstet und betrachtete ihr Haar missmutig. Lousy löste sich von ihr: „Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg. Ich werde jetzt mal meine liebe kleine Schwester im Kerker abholen und ihr ein paar weitere Details aus dem Leben der Slytherins entlocken. Vielleicht wird es dir helfen, die Täterin wiederzufinden."

Klee winkte ab: „Mach dir keine Umstände, die ist mir wohlbekannt."

Nachdem Lousy gegangen war, hatte Klee noch mal versucht durch ihre Haare zu kommen, doch sie waren immer noch ziemlich verklebt. Traurig musste Klee einsehen, das sie andere Maßnahmen anwenden musste. Also schlich sie in den durch das Abendessen ziemlich verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte sich das geeignete Werkzeug.

Kurze Zeit später stand sie wieder weinend vorm Spiegel und eine Strähne nach der anderen, von ihrem langen Haaren fiel in das Waschbecken und bildete dort einen zotteligen Haufen. In Klees Augen flammte wieder Wut auf und ihre Tränen versiegten nach und nach.

Erinys würde für ihren geschmacklosen Scherz bezahlen müssen, das war sicher. Niemals würde sie ihr das vergeben. Wie konnte die Slytherin nur so blind sein? Warum hatte sich Klee überhaupt wegen ihrer zerbrochenen Freundschaft die Augen ausgeheult, nur weil Erinys ihr nicht verzeihen konnte. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Von nun an, würde Klee keine Gnade mehr gelten lassen und als sie schließlich die letzte Strähne ihres Haare abgeschnitten hatte, entgegnete sie dem Blick ihres Spiegelbildes.

„Sieht doch wieder gut aus." Bemerkte dieser tröstend, doch Klee glaubte kein Wort. Ihre Haare hingen störrisch an ihr herab und waren gerade mal etwas länger als ihr Kinn. Klee hatte wieder mal nicht sehr viel Talent mit dem Umgang einer Schere bewiesen und wo war es auch ein wenig schief und krumm. Klee fand es hässlich, obwohl sie sich eingestehen musste, das sie Älter wirkte. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie sehr lange Haare gehabt, das es plötzlich so anders aussah, verstörte sie etwas. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, das sie größer geworden war und ihr Körper sich langsam rundete. Zwar war sie noch weit davon entfernt, wie Effrata Riley auszusehen, aber wenn man ehrlich war, kam es nah an sie heran.

Klee verwarf schnell ihre Gedanken, es erschien ihr total unwichtig, das ihre neue Frisur vielleicht auch gute Seiten hatte. Viel lieber hätte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang die fast einen Meter langen Zöpfe getragen. Betrübt schlich sie aus dem Bad und in ihren Schlafsaal und suchte nach geeigneten Haarspangen. Sie besaß eine ganze Kiste davon. Meistens dicke bunte Haarbände, die sehr gut zu langen Zöpfen passten, aber bei ihren vielleicht gerade mal einen Rasierpinsel langen Zöpfchen, würde es überladen wirken. Schließlich bediente sie sich einfach an den Muggelhaargummies von Grit Stumper und band sich zwei Zöpfe.

Danach verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie fühlte sich innerlich tiefverletzt und doch wirkte sie äußerlich sehr gefasst. Jeder Schüler, der ihr auf ihren Weg nach unten begegnete, und der gerade vom Frühstück kam, warf ihr überraschte und schräge Blicke zu, wenn sie wortlos vorbeizog. In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf Liam, der sich total bei ihrem Anblick erschack: „Klee... was... was hast du getan?" rief er entsetzt und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten.

„Hol Charley und Nathaniel her." erwiderte sie trocken und als er nichts tat, trat ein bittender Blick in ihre Augen.

Liam fühlte sich total überrumpelt. Klee war nicht zum Abendessen gekommen und niemand wollte ihm sagen, was los war, dabei wusste er, das sie eigentlich nur kurz Baden war.

„Bitte Liam." Wiederholte sie und schaute ihn gequält an, dann wandte er sich endlich um.

Kurze Zeit später saßen die vier Kinder in der Dunklen zweiten Eulerei und nur das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe erhellte den Raum.

„Klee, wie ist das denn geschehen? Erinys würde das doch bestimmt nicht einfach so tun." Fragte Charley sie ungläubig, nachdem sie ihnen von der Attacke berichtet hatte.

„Meinst du ich hab es selber getan?" fauchte sie zurück und strich sich eine gelöste Strähne hinters Ohr. Eigentlich war das unnütz, denn einige Strähnen hatten einfach nicht mehr die Länge für einen Zopf und rutschten ihr immer über die Augen. Nathaniel war bis jetzt sehr still gewesen und hatte keinen Ton gesagt, doch plötzlich hob er den Kopf von den Knien: „Hast du irgendwas gesagt?" fragte er leise und man merkte ihm seine Müdigkeit an. Eigentlich hätten sie alle vier schon längst in ihren Schlafsaal sein sollten und die Sperrstunde hatte schon vor einer halben Stunde angefangen, doch Klee hatte darauf bestanden das alles noch heute zu klären.

„Gesagt? Wenn sie jedes mal ausflippt nur weil jemand etwas sagt, dann würde sie schnell von Hogwarts geschmissen. Nein, Ulysses hat sich hinter ihr verkrochen. Ich hab ihm heute morgen wegen der Sache mit dir zur Rede gestellt und schließlich ihm auch eine gescheuert. Er ist wohl zu Erinys gegangen und hat sich wegen der ihm geschehenen Ungerechtigkeit ausgeheult. Sie meinte, sie müsste mich bedrohen und hat mich am Arm gepackt, und als ich ihr nicht versprechen wollte ihren geliebten Ulysses machen zu lassen, da hat sie mir den Leim in die Haare geflucht. So eine verabscheuungswürdige Schlange." Stieß sie hasserfüllt aus.

Doch Nathaniel sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihr recht geben: „Was hast du denn mit mir und Ulysses zu tun?" fragte er eisig und Klee bekam große Augen.

„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt." Flüsterte Liam neben ihr.

„Nathaniel, ich..." versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch Nathaniel sprang nur auf und lief ihm Raum herum: „Klee, du kannst mich mal." sagte er und Charley entfuhr ein Laut des Entsetzens. Klee saß nur erstarrt da. „Musst du dich eigentlich überall einmischen?" fragte Nathaniel verbittert: „Gibt dir das irgendwelche Bestätigung? Was zwischen Ulysses und mir steht, das geht auch nur Ulysses und mich etwas an, verstanden?"

Klee wurde rot und erhob sich ebenfalls : „Ich wollte dir nur helfen. Findest du es etwa richtig, was sie getan hat?" rief sie erbost und stellte sich drohend vor Nathaniel, das ihre Nasen sich fast berührten.

„Ehrlich gesagt, das ihr aufeinander losgeht, finde ich sehr schlecht. Es zeigt wie irrsinnig ihr seid. Ich brauche kein Mädchen das auf mich aufpasst, ich kann das auch alleine."

„Ach ja? Dann pass auf, das sie dich nicht auch noch verflucht." zischte Klee und ließ sich niedergeschlagen neben Liam plumpsen.

„ Wenn Erinys vor mir gestanden hätte, dann wäre es gar nicht soweit gekommen. Denn ich hätte ihr schnell klargemacht, das sie mit der Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun hat und das Ulysses sich selber verteidigen soll. Das geht mir so auf die Nerven mit euch Weibern." Fuhr er sie an und Klee japste auf und fing an zu weinen. Liam erhob sich: „Nathaniel, lass das bitte. Ich verstehe ja, wenn du sauer bist, aber das brauchst du nicht auch noch an Klee abzuladen. Schau sie dir doch mal an, das geht doch zu weit." Sagte er eindringlich. Nathaniel schüttelte den Kopf: „Was geht zu weit, Liam? Ursprünglich ging es noch um Ulysses und mich. Aber jetzt geht es plötzlich um Erinys und Klee. Was wird morgen sein? Geht es dann nur noch um Gryffindor und Slytherin?" sagte er leise und blickte Liam scharf an. Dieser war zwar sehr viel größer, trotzdem machte er einen Rückzug: „Es tut mir leid, was dir geschehen ist, aber Klee tut mir auch Leid und ich bin dafür, das wir etwas unternehmen."

Charley unterbrach sie: „Warum sagt ihr es nicht einfach einem Vertrauensschüler? Am Besten geht ihr dann zu Ermengard Stodel, die ist die strengste von allen und wird Erinys notfalls an den Ohren zum Direktor ziehen und für jedes Widerwort 10 Punkte Abzug herausschlagen."

Alle blickten ihn leicht schockiert an. „Woher hast du das denn?" fragte Klee argwöhnig.

„Tja Schwesterherz, du bist nicht die einzigste mit Beziehungen. Ich hab es von Effrata Riley, die hat sich mal über Ermengards Macken erkundigt. Am liebsten ahndet unsere Vertrauensschülerin mit hohen Punktabzügen. Früher hat sie immer bei anderen Vertrauensschülern gepetzt, aber ab heute macht sie das wohl selber."

Die Idee war eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, außer Liam schienen alle es als eine gute Lösung zu sehen. Er brachte so viele Einwände, das sie die Sache erst mal auf sich beruhen ließen und keinen Erwachsenen einbanden.

Ihre Zusammenkunft trennte sich bald und im Schutz der dunklen Gänge machten sie sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume auf.

Liam war ziemlich still und Klee merkte nach einer Zeit seine Vorbehalte: „Was ist denn dagegen zu sagen?" fragte sie ihn und stolperte fast über eine der Trickstufen in den Treppen.

„Klee, deine Haare werden noch bei deinen Schulabschluss nicht wieder nachgewachsen sein, meinst du es wäre gerecht, das Erinys mit einer kurzen Strafarbeit davonkommt?"

Was er eigentlich andeuten wollte, war allen klar.

„Liam, du kannst doch nicht einfach zurückfluchen." Entsetzte sich Klee, aber so richtig ernsthaft schien es ihr nicht. Aber obwohl sie sich selber vorgenommen hatte Rache zu wollen, konnte sie Liams offene Worte nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Doch er durchschaute sie und seine grauen Augen funkelten etwas, als er stehen blieb und sie ansah: „Wer sagt denn das ich fluche?"

Dann zog er einfach an ihr vorbei und ließ sie erschrocken stehen. Klee rannte hinterher: „Liam, was hast du vor?" rief sie, doch erst als sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum standen, antwortete er: „Sie sollte noch ein wenig Zeit haben, sich zu entschuldigen, wenn sie das aber nicht macht, dann werde ich entsprechende Maßnahmen treffen." Erwiderte er kurz und schaute sie aufmunternd an. Klee beruhigte es ungemein, das sie vielleicht niemals herausfinden musste, was er unter entsprechenden Maßnahmen verstand. Sie hatte deswegen auch keine Lust weiter darüber zu reden und nickte nur, während sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Am nächsten Tag, lag eine angespannte Stimmung über den Schülern des zweiten Jahres. Mittlerweile hatten die meisten davon gehört, das Klees Haare kein Ergebnis des Zufalls waren, sondern eine Slytherin sie verflucht hatte. Klee selber sagte dazu nichts, doch irgendwo war die Wahrheit durchgedrungen und Klee hatte Lousy Getmore in Verdacht. Den ganzen Vormittag hatten sie erst Kräuterkunde und dann Verwandlung zusammen mit den Ravenclaws. Kräuterkunde war im letzten Jahr mit den Hufflepuffs unterrichtet wurden und Klee wäre es auch sehr recht gewesen, wenn das so geblieben wäre. Aber scheinbar war da nichts zu machen. Klee beachtete Ulysses Rathburn keines Blickes, obwohl es ihr nach anderen zumute war. Ulysses starrte sie unablässig an und was immer er auch in seinen kleinen Spatzenhirn dachte, es war bestimmt nur Schadenfreude. Am liebsten hätte Klee sich zu ihm umgedreht und ihm wieder seine Nase zum bluten gebracht, doch sie ließ es. Nicht zuletzt war Liam der ruhende Pol, der sie von allen Dummheiten abbrachte.

So ging das auch in den nächsten Tagen. Ab und an sah man Erinys mal von weiten, wenn sie von einem ihrer Kurse kam, doch obwohl sie die nahe Präsenz von Klee wahrgenommen haben musste, sie tat so, als hätte sie nichts gemerkt und ging einfach vorbei. Klee fand es unerhört, sie wäre gerne bereit gewesen mit Erinys eine mündliche Auseinandersetzung zu führen, doch dann hätte die Slytherin den Anfang machen müssen. Sie hatte schließlich total überreagiert und Klee war das Opfer. Wenigstens hätte Erinys sich bedanken können, das sie niemand wegen ihrer Tat angeschwärzt hatte, wenn sie auch schon keine Reue empfand. Doch nichts davon geschah. Klee gab die Hoffnung auf eine Entschuldigung auf und merkte das Liams Ausdruck immer unheilverkündender wurde, je mehr Tage vergingen und je länger Erinys sie missachtete.

Nathaniel ging es genauso, er hatte sich jeden Tag vorgenommen Ulysses endlich zur Rede zu stellen um wenigstens ein paar Sachen zu klären, bevor alles wieder in Vergessenheit geraten würde und Ulysses sich wieder an grobe Äußerungen ihm gegenüber wagte. Zumindest Lindsey hatte Nathaniel da gut zugeredet, er solle mit Ulysses endlich mal reden. Nathaniel hatte das etwas gewundert. Überhaupt verschwand Lindsey dauernd und kam erst nach Stunden wieder. Effrata war schon ganz verrückt, weil er auch sie einfach so alleine ließ. Niemand wusste, was Lindsey dauernd machte. Charley schien Nathaniels trübe Stimmung auch mal wieder zu nerven und er verschwand fast täglich mit Plumbeus in ihr Labor. Die beiden hatten mittlerweile noch einen dritten Kumpan gefunden. Humphrey Belch, einen Ravenclaw aus ihren Jahrgang, mit dem sie an der Eröffnung eines Ladens für ihre Erfindungen zu verkaufen arbeiteten und zudem noch tausend neue Ideen für zukünftige Projekte ausheckten.

Nathaniel hatte es auf jeden Fall noch nicht geschafft mit Ulysses zu reden, obwohl mittlerweile zwei Wochen vergangen waren. Er wusste es war höchste Zeit und doch traute er sich nicht.

Mitte September saßen Klee und Liam gerade beim Mittagessen und rätselten über den Verbleib von Nathaniel, da kam er als einer der letzten von ihnen in die große Halle. Er wirkte aufgewühlt und schaute sich um und hielt nach jemanden Ausschau. Schließlich kam er direkt an den Gryffindortisch: „Habt ihr Ulysses irgendwo gesehen?" fragte er und man sah, das er ziemlich sauer zu sein schien.

Klee war etwas irritiert und schaute zu den Ravenclaws. Nathaniel hatte Recht Ulysses war nicht da. „Was willst du denn von ihm? Ist was geschehen?" fragte sie recht zaghaft, denn seine Worte, das sie sich überall einmischte, hatten ihr doch wehgetan und sie wollte sich so was nicht noch mal anhören müssen.

Nathaniel hielt ihr einen Brief vor die Nase: „Les den mal, der lag gerade auf meinen Bett als ich meine Tasche wegbrachte. Ich hab mich natürlich gewundert woher der kommt. Finn Finney, hat den Brief von jemanden bekommen, aber er wusste nicht von wem. Er hat mir nur gesagt, das derjenige behauptet hat das ihm der Brief auch von jemanden anderen zugesteckt wurde. Es stand mein Name darauf."

Soweit so gut, aber irgendwie verstand Klee die Aufregung immer noch nicht. Also legte sie ihr Besteck weg und las den Brief mal durch.

_Nathaniel Deepwood,_

_Du kennst mich nicht, also mach dir überhaupt keine Gedanken, von wem der Brief hier stammt. Aber du solltest dir viele Gedanken dazu machen, was ich dir jetzt sagen muss. _

_Deine Eule, die du Nyx nennst, ist eine eiskalte Mörderin. Und damit meine ich nicht Ratten, Mäuse oder Kaninchen sondern echte Menschen. Hast du dich eigentlich nie gefragt, woher sie wirklich kommt? Egal was man von ihr behauptet, es stimmt nicht. Ich weiß wie es wirklich war und ich rate dir, steck sie in eine Kiste und ertränke sie im See, ehe du ihr nächstes Opfer wirst. Ich werde den See in den nächsten Wochen im Auge behalten. Tust du nicht umgehend was ich dir sage, dann werde ich mich selber um die gerechte Strafe für diese Mörderin kümmern und glaube mir, ich werde wissen, wenn du mich austricksen willst und sie einfach wegschaffst. _

_Jemand, der es gut mit dir meint_

Klee blickte ungläubig vom Zettel auf und ließ Liam den Brief lesen. „Das ist ja widerlich." Entfuhr es ihr: „Wer erzählt denn so einen Mist?" Sie brauchte nicht lange in Nathaniels Blick zu suchen. „Oh ja, natürlich. Dieser Dreckskerl ist sich auf für nichts zu schade." entfuhr es ihr verachtungsvoll: „Jetzt will er sich schon an Nyx vergreifen."

Nathaniel nickte und bekam von Liam den Brief zurück: „Eigentlich bin ich heute morgen aufgestanden und wollte mit ihm reden. Jetzt bin ich froh das sie es nicht getan habe. Wahrscheinlich versteckt er sich gerade mit seiner Erinys und die beiden lachen sich über uns kaputt."

Nathaniel war total fertig und wollte auch nicht zum essen bleiben, sondern sofort nach Ulysses suchen.

Er suchte im halben Schloss und versuchte sogar beim Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws Schüler abzufangen, damit sie ihm sagen konnten wo Ulysses war. Doch der blieb verschwunden.

Erst Stunden später, als Nathaniel gerade mit seinen fertigen Hausaufgaben aus der Bibliothek kam, lief ihm Ulysses urplötzlich über den Weg und sogar fast in ihn herein, wenn Nathaniel nicht rechtzeitig ausgewichen wäre. Ulysses schien mit seinen Gedanken ziemlich weit weg und als er Nathaniel sah, wurden seine Augen größer und er wollte schnell vorbei. Nathaniel packte ihm fest am Arm: „Du bleibst hier Ulysses." Sagte er und obwohl er mit dem Tragen seiner Sachen genug zu tun hatte, Ulysses blieb wirklich stehen und schaute ihn verwundert an. Nathaniel war selber erstaunt wie einfach das war, doch die Wut überdeckte das. Er legte seine Sachen auf eine Fensterbank und holte den Brief aus seinem Umhang: „Das hier kennst du bestimmt, oder? Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären was das soll?" fragte er und forschte in Ulysses Augen, doch dessen Ausdruck blieb leer. Doch eine Spur von Schuldbewusstsein stand doch darin. Nathaniel deutete das als halbes Schuldeingeständnis: „Na was ist, hast du mir nichts zu sagen?" fauchte er Ulysses an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß nicht was das soll Nathaniel. Ich kenne den Brief nicht." Ein wenig Angst lag in seinen Blick_. Klar_, dachte sich Nathaniel, _seine Erinys ist ja nicht da um ihn zu retten_.

„Ulysses ich weiß das du das warst." Behaarte Nathaniel gereizt und Ulysses nahm ihm mit einem überdrüssigen Stöhnen den Brief aus der Hand und las ihn durch: „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun." Sagte er schließlich und wollte sich zum gehen wenden. Nathaniel packte ihn wieder fest am Arm. Ulysses war mittlerweile so dünn, das es für Nathaniel keine sehr große Herausforderung war ihn zu halten: „Warum denkst du, sollte ich dir überhaupt noch etwas glauben?" fragte er scharf und Ulysses Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Meinst du nur weil du dich bei mir entschuldigt hast, kannst du jetzt einfach so von vorne mit deinen Sticheleien anfangen?" fuhr Nathaniel unbeirrt weiter.

„Welche Sticheleien?" fragte Ulysses genervt: „Ich werd schon nicht an deine Eule gehen, okay? Wie käme ich dazu dem Trauerkloß auch nur eine Feder zu krümmen?"

Nathaniel spürte, das er Ulysses am liebsten windelweich geschlagen hätte, damit dieser endlich einmal nichts anderes als die Wahrheit sagte: „Das will ich dir auch nicht raten. Aber du kannst mich nicht täuschen, dumme Briefe zu schreiben ist doch deine spezielle Art Unheil zu verbreiten. Außerdem so was ähnliches hast du auch von meinen Planetarium gesagt und dann hat sich herausgestellt, das du deine Finger doch nicht bei dir behalten konntest. Ich mein jetzt nicht den Vorfall, aber davor war es bereits einmal kaputt und nur du konntest es gewesen sein."

Ulysses starrte ihn einen Moment entsetzt an, dann atmete er tief durch: „Ich war es nicht, mein Haustier ist dafür verantwortlich." sagte er bemüht ruhig, erhielt von Nathaniel aber nur ein ungläubiges Schnaufen als Antwort: „Dein Haustier? Ulysses du hast überhaupt kein Haustier. Du hasst alle Tiere."

Ulysses schien sich etwas zu versteifen: „Doch habe ich, aber-" Nathaniel unterbrach ihn grob: „Ach spar dir deine Lügen. Ich sehe es dir an den Augen an das du lügst. Aber weißt du was das schlimmste ist, Ulysses? Nicht das du dauernd lügst, sondern das du zu feige bist. Zu feige um die Wahrheit einzugestehen und deswegen lügst du immer. Und ich habe dir geglaubt, das dir die schlimme Sache wirklich leid tat." Nathaniel funkelte ihn hasserfüllt und enttäuscht an, entriss ihm den Brief und nahm seine Sachen wieder auf. Dann drehte er sich schnurstracks um und verschwand. Ulysses rief ihm noch etwas hinterher. „Ich hatte ein Haustier, aber es ist tot. Außerdem hat mir alles schrecklich Leid getan."

Einen Moment war Nathaniel versucht sich ihm wieder zuzuwenden und ihm die passende Antwort zu geben, doch dann entschied er, das es sinnlos wäre und der kleine Feigling, sowieso nur auf sich selbst bedacht war. Und so ging Nathaniel einfach weiter und hörte ihm nicht zu.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	7. Intrige und Enthüllungen

**Hogwarts 1962: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Zirkel der Wölfe**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 3. Jahr)

Lousy Getmore (Gryffindor 4. Jahr)

Miserable Getmore (Slytherin 1. Jahr)

**7. Intrige und Enthüllungen**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Das Höhenflug Disaster**

Noch am selben Abend verteilte sich die Nachricht von Ulysses Rathburns Suizidversuch wie ein Laubfeuer in Hogwarts. Dadurch das Lindsey Abnoba ihn aufgegriffen und in die Krankenstation gebracht hatte, hatten besonders die Hufflepuffs die besten Kontakte. Doch Lindsey hielt sich sehr zurück. Zwar hatte er in den letzten Wochen enorm viel Zeit auswärts verbracht, doch das hörte wenigstens vorübergehend auf. Wahrscheinlich nervte ihn die viele Aufmerksamkeit und er wollte alleine sein. Nathaniel hatte es also von Lindsey erfahren, was Ulysses getan hatte. Lindsey schien es sich genau für einen ruhigen Moment aufgehoben zu haben, in dem sie alleine im Schlafsaal waren.

„Aber was will er denn damit bezwecken? Es bringt doch nichts sich einfach umzubringen. Was muss er doch für ein elendiger Feigling sein." Sagte Nathaniel deprimiert. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, obwohl er sich nicht schrecklich fühlen sollte. Lindsey hatte ihm natürlich auch erklärt, das Ulysses meinte, er würde Nathaniel damit wehtun können. Nathaniel verstand das nicht so ganz, auch wenn er wusste, das er sich nicht verletzt fühlen dufte. Er konnte nichts für Ulysses Labilität, die hatte sich dieser schon selbst zuzuschreiben. Traurig sah Nathaniel Lindsey an.

„Ich glaube, ihr habt aneinander vorbeigeredet." Bemerkte dieser ruhig und setzte sich neben Nathaniel auf das Bett.

„Wie hätten wir das machen sollen? Ich weiß ja nicht, was er dir erzählt hat, aber er wirkte höchst verdächtig, als ich ihm den Drohbrief vorgehalten habe. Und das er sich jetzt umbringen will, bestätigt doch nur das er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat."

Lindseys Blick verdüsterte sich: „Vielleicht siehst du das ganz falsch, Nathaniel. Ulysses und du, ihr versteht euch nicht, deswegen überseht ihr häufig Dinge an dem anderen, oder bewertet sie direkt negativ. Ulysses wollte nicht sterben und Ulysses hatte auch keine Angst, weil er vielleicht mit diesen Brief zu weit gegangen ist. Ich glaube er macht das nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen." Lindsey hatte irgendwie recht, das konnte Nathaniel nicht bestreiten, trotzdem hatte er kein Verständnis für diese Aktion. Zudem viel ihm etwas ein: „Rabiesa Strickland, hat doch auch so was gemacht, aber wenn sie sich selber wehgetan hat, wollte sie gar nicht das andere das merken. Wenn sie Aufmerksamkeit wollte, dann hat sie versucht jemanden zu verprügeln."

Lindsey seuftze: „Ich glaube die arme Rabiesa kannst du nicht mit Ulysses vergleichen. Alles was ich von ihm weiß ist, das ihm der Streit mit dir und all das was es mit sich zieht ziemlich auf den Magen schlägt. Und das auch ohne flüssiges Doxyzid. Vielleicht solltest du ihn in der Krankenstation besuchen. Dort habt ihr die Ruhe um euch mal richtig auszusprechen."

Obwohl Lindsey wirklich recht hatte, konnte Nathaniel ihm nicht Recht geben. „Nein!" sagte er entschieden und stand auf: „Ich mach das nicht noch einmal. Aber ich glaube ich will die Sache einfach vergessen. Er hat sich ja eigentlich entschuldigt und es war vielleicht nicht so nett von mir, alles möglichen anderen Geschichten miteinander zu vermischen. Ulysses macht mir irgendwie Angst. Trübsinn ist ansteckend, am besten ist es wohl, wenn wir uns aus dem Weg gehen."

Er schaute Lindsey bittend an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erhob sich: „Tu was du willst, aber ich bin nicht deiner Meinung. Ich finde man darf ihn nicht einfach ausgrenzen und deswegen werde ich jetzt wieder versuchen in die Krankenstation zu gehen und das Besuchsrecht zu ergattern."

Nathaniel registrierte verblüfft, das Lindsey scheinbar Ulysses mochte, aber im Gegensatz zu Ulysses übrigen Freunden Nathaniels Meinung nicht direkt verurteilte. Lindsey mochte zwar einige komische Anwandlungen haben, aber er war mutig. Kurz bevor der Junge aus dem Schlafsaal verschwand rief Nathaniel ihn noch mal zurück: „Lindsey?"

„Ja?" In Lindseys Gesicht stand eine leichte Vorsicht, so als ob er scharfe Worte von Nathaniel erwartete: „Bist du in letzter Zeit immer mit Ulysses zusammen gewesen, oder hat das was mit diesen Briefen zu tun, die unter deinem Kopfkissen liegen?"

Es schien fast so, als ob Lindsey erstarrte. Vergessen war es, das er rausgehen wollte. Stattdessen wandte er sich um und näherte sich Nathaniel, bis fast ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten: „Was weißt du darüber?" fragte er Nathaniel vorsichtig. Dieser musste mit dem Kopf schütteln: „Ich habe sie nicht angefasst und auch nicht gelesen, doch ich habe dich in den letzten Tagen öfters dabei gesehen, wie du sie gelesen hast. Hat Liam recht, hast du dich verliebt?"

Lindsey musste plötzlich grinsen: „Was denkt ihr alle bloß immer?" sagte er gespielt tadelnd und rückte einen Schritt von Nathaniel ab: „ Ich werde zwar bald 13, aber für Liebe bin ich doch noch etwas jung. Aber damit das Gerede unter meinen Zimmergenossen endlich aufhört, muss ich sagen, das ich jemanden kennen gelernt habe."

Nathaniel schaute ihn ungläubig an: „Hat das was mit dem Abend der Prügelei zu tun, wo du irgendwo im Kerker Nachhilfe im Schachunterricht bekommen hast?"

Lindsey fand das scheinbar ziemlich lustig: „Ja, per Zufall hatte es mich in die Kerker verschlagen und dort traf ich auf Emilio Primavera."

„Der ist doch aus Slytherin." Entfuhr es Nathaniel entsetzt.

„Ja, deswegen war unsere Begegnung auch recht spannungsgeladen. Aber ich kann mich schon wehren, wenn ich etwas nicht will und so haben wir uns dann was anderes einfallen lassen. Er kann schon recht nett sein, der Emilio, man muss ihm nur begreiflich machen, das sich das lohnen könnte." Als Lindsey das so sagte, und ziemlich versonnen rein schaute, begann Nathaniels Haut zu kribbeln. Er stellte sich den spanischen Fünftklässler vor, wie er mit Lindsey „Schach" spielte, während überall sonst das Chaos tobte. Aber was er in Lindseys Augen sah, warf doch einen anderen Blick auf das Geschehen.

„Und wer hat die Partie gewonnen?" fragte er leise und warf Lindsey einen wissenden Blick zu, was dieser mit einem verräterischen rot werden kommentierte.

„Ja, das ist eine interessante Frage." sagte er schließlich und schien sich selber zu fragen, wie die Antwort war: „Das kann man nicht so genau sagen, ich wollte nicht sofort, obwohl er es kaum abwarten kann. Eigentlich sind wir noch gar nicht richtig in das Spiel eingestiegen. Wie gesagt, ich brauche erst mal sehr viel Nachhilfe und muss nachdenken, denn es ist gar nicht so einfach. Ich glaube Emilio kann besser Dinge theoretisch erläutern, als praktisch anwenden. Zum Schachspielen gibt es weitaus bessere, als ihn. Irgendwann finde ich vielleicht auch jemanden, aber nur wenn dann die Möglichkeit der Revanche besteht."

Irgendwann zwischendurch hatte sich Nathaniels Begriffsvermögen ausgeschaltet, er wusste nicht genau, was Lindsey unter seinen Spielen verstand, aber das bei der Sache nur Jungen beteiligt waren, hatte er auch begriffen. Liam hatte Nathaniel gegenüber zwar schon Andeutungen gemacht, und ihn beschworen Charley nur nichts zu sagen, weil es sonst ziemlichen Streit geben könnte im Schlafsaal, doch Nathaniel hatte es nicht so ganz geglaubt. Er musste erst mal schlucken, ehe er wirklich begriff, was hinter der ganzen Sache steckte. Lindsey mochte vielleicht Charley genauso, wie Nathaniel Rubeta Cox gemocht hatte. Er fand es nicht gerade schlimm, aber er verstand schon, worin das Problem liegen konnte. Wenn er gefasster gewesen wäre, hätte er Lindsey gefragt, was genau das heißen sollte, aber so hielt sich Nathaniel lieber zurück.

Doch ein Gedanke kam ihm dann doch: „Hat das ganze etwas mit Ulysses und so einer Geschichte wie im letzten Jahr zu tun?" fragte er leicht angstvoll, doch Lindsey schüttelte nur beschwichtigend den Kopf: „Wenn ich ja sagen würde, hättest du ein total falsches Bild von der Sache. Also wenn es mal wirklich ernst wird, dann stell es dir vielleicht ohne Imbellis vor, dafür aber mit Emilio. Dann ohne dreckigen Schweinkram, sondern eher so wie bei Pelamyse und ihrem Gatten Rabirius Morley. Und was wir die übrige Zeit so machen, ist wie bei Liam und Alyson Timper." Lindsey zwinkerte und Nathaniel zog die Stirn kraus: „Liam und Alyson? Habe ich irgendwas übersehen? Alyson und Liam habe ich noch nie überhaupt zusammen gesehen, was soll zwischen denen sein?"

Lindsey lächelte nur vieldeutig: „Genau das meine ich, man sieht es nicht, sie machen auch nichts zusammen, aber es ist schon da. Liam weiß das und Alyson weiß das auch, aber sonst wird es wohl keiner wissen. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Emilio und mir ist der, das wir wenigstens manchmal zusammen sind und Alyson sich die Zähne an Liam ausgebissen hat, weil der nicht so richtig wollte. Sie meinte es aber ernst und hat alle Register gezogen. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch. Hausaufgaben, der Kater Teddy den sie einfach angeschleppt hatte und noch einiges mehr."

Was für eine Enthüllung, Nathaniel stand nur noch da und überlegte sich, was Alyson und Liam überhaupt hatten, was jetzt zuende war. Vielleicht sollte er Liam mal selber fragen. Irgendwann würde es sich bestimmt ergeben. Aber so wie Lindsey klang, schien Liam es nicht einmal richtig zu würdigen.

Noch einige Minuten nachdem Lindsey in die Krankenstation aufgebrochen war, saß Nathaniel auf seinen Bett und überlegte. Doch das mit Lindsey fand er nicht so schlimm, wie mit Ulysses. Warum musste dieser Typ nur so feige sein? Und warum kümmerte es Nathaniel überhaupt, das hatte Ulysses nicht verdient.

Zur gleichen Zeit im ehemaligen Alchemiekeller und neueröffneten Laden von Charley, Plumbeus und Humphrey Belch. Drei gespannte Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Eingang, und als Liam Evonshare eintrat, sanken zwei Schulterpaare wieder hinab: „Wieder kein Kunde." stöhnte Plumbeus und wand sich ab. Zumindest Charley ließ keine Enttäuschung erkennen. „Hallo Liam, womit können wir dir dienen? Hast du dich jetzt doch entschieden ein paar Käsefiguren zu kaufen?" fragte Charley hoffnungsvoll, doch als Liam den Kopf schüttelte, zeigte auch Charley einen Anflug von Enttäuschung. Liam schaute sich suchend im noch sehr leeren Laden um: „Entweder ihr seit schon total ausverkauft, oder ihr habt wirklich nur fünf Packungen Schachfiguren." Äußerte er leise und schaute Charley an. Dieser reagierte verlegen: „Na ja, es hat sich vielleicht noch nicht so rumgesprochen, das der Schach mit Käsefiguren total spannend ist. Es dauert halt einige Zeit, bis Kunden kommen."

Liam nickte und betrachtete Charley bedauernd. „Was möchtest du denn von mir?" fragte dieser.

Liam atmete erst mal tief durch, er hatte es sich eigentlich einfacher vorgestellt, als es nun war: „Ich würde dich gerne alleine sprechen." Sagte er nur und warf einen schrägen Blick auf Humphrey Belch, der immer noch in Hörweite stand.

„Okay, lass uns kurz rausgehen." Erwiderte Charley ungezwungen und folgte Liam in den Gang.

Doch er war schon verwundert, wozu diese Geheimhaltung nützlich war.

„Charley, Ich möchte Schokolade von dir haben." sagte er ernst und Charley fing an zu lachen: „Natürlich, kannst du welche haben. Ich hab genug davon."

Liam schüttelte den Kopf und Charley hörte verwundert auf zu lachen.

„Nein Charley, ich möchte spezielle Schokolade von dir haben."

Charley verstand: „Liam, für wen soll diese Schokolade denn sein? Nicht zufällig für Erinys Norcross, oder?" fragte er argwöhnig.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" fragte Liam genauso düster zurück und Charleyx verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Mein Rat an dich heißt immer noch Ermengard Stodel. Sie ist fähig Erinys die Ohren lang zu ziehen. Oder vielleicht auch Madame Burgunda, Klee ist doch eine ihrer Lieblingsschülerinnen."

Irgendwann hörte Charley einfach auf, Liam schien ihm nicht wirklich zuzuhören: „Und mein Rat an dich ist es, mir zu helfen, denn du könntest ja auch mal etwas für deine Schwester tun. Sie hat dir so oft geholfen und du konntest ihr nie so richtig zeigen, wie dankbar du dafür bist. Also, machst du mir die Schokolade?"

Charley schaute ihn noch einen Moment entrüstet, aber auch unsicher an, dann wandte er den Blick von Liams Augen ab: „Du könntest eine Kuh dazu überreden ein Auto zu kaufen, das ist nichts worauf du Stolz sein solltest. Wirklich nicht Liam." Charley stöhnte schwer: „Warum müssen wir jetzt eigentlich intrigieren? Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, das es eigentlich eine Sache zwischen Ulysses und Nathaniel war, oder? Aber ich mache es trotz besseren Wissens und wenn es auch nur für Klee und Nathaniel ist."

Charley blickte Liam vorwurfsvoll an, doch der lächelte nur: „Du bist ein wahrer Freund und treuer Bruder. Wir sind stolz auf dich."

Charley war es zwar zum murren, doch Liams Kompliment hatte auch gegen seinen Willen Wirkung und er fühlte sich irgendwie besänftigt: „Was soll denn in meine Creation hinein?" fragte er neugierig, doch Liam lächelte nur bedeutungsschwer: „Charley, du bist in solchen Dingen besser als ich. Also darfst du das entscheiden. "

Charley überlegte einen Moment und verdrängte sein schlechtes Gewissen: „Wir experimentieren gerade für ein neues Projekt und haben Schwelltrank hergestellt. Vielleicht kannst du das brauchen."

Liam nickte und sagte leise: „Ich wusste doch das ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."

Charley fühlte sich irgendwie glücklich, so was sagte man ja nicht alle Tage zu ihm. Doch so ganz unbefangen konnte er Liams Miene nicht erwidern. Dennoch entschied er keinen Rückzug zu machen: „Komm in zwei Stunden wieder, dann wartet dein kleines Geschenk auf dich."

Und dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

Am Morgen des 29. Septembers, der auf einen Sonntag fiel sah man einen ziemlich genervten Nathaniel Deepwood, wie er versuchte sich vor blondhaarigen Mädchen mit zu kurzen Zöpfen reiß aus zu nehmen, doch es war gar nicht mal so leicht, zumal sie dieses Spiel schon seit dem Vortag spielten.

„Nathaniel, warum willst du denn nicht Quidditch spielen. Versuch es doch wenigstens sie haben gestern doch nicht alle Positionen besetzen können und wären bestimmt froh gewesen, wenn du es wenigstens versucht hättest dich vorzustellen. Ob sie dich genommen hätten, ist doch ungewiss. Aber besser als diese Dearborns kannst du allemal fliegen. " Jammerte Klee während sie ihm hinterhereilte, aber erst in der Eingangshalle fing sie ihn ab.

„Klee, ich will kein Quidditch spielen." Wiederholte er etwas tonlos, denn sie jagte ihn schon seit einiger Zeit durch das Schloß und wollte einfach nicht verstehen.

„Aber warum denn nicht? Du wirst dir das nie verzeihen können. Ist es wegen deiner Besenphobie, oder weil ich dich im Sommer runtergeschmissen habe?" Besorgt schaute sie ihn an.

Nathaniel seufzte, es musste ja wirklich ein Herzenswunsch für sie sein einen gleichgestellten Gegner im Hufflepuffteam zu haben. „Nein." Erwiderte er etwas zu lautstark: „Jedenfalls nicht nur deshalb. Klee, mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, das du mich runterhauen könntest und das unsere Freundschaft strapaziert, aber noch viel mehr machen mir all die anderen Sorgen. Wenn ein Slytherin sich rächt, dann kann das schlimme Ausmaße annehmen, und das weißt du auch."

Ein Zug von Traurigkeit glitt über Klees Miene und gedankenverloren strich sie über ihren Minizopf. Doch dann lächelte sie: „Man hat aber manchmal auch Triumphe und nichts ist für ewig. Wenn ich Weihnachten nach Hause gehe, dann wünsch ich mir eine magische Haarverlängerung."

Nathaniel betrachtete sie etwas verwirrt: „Kannst du das nicht alleine? Frag mal Lindsey, der bekommt so was bestimmt auch hin. Belu ist über die Ferien ziemlich langhaarig geworden, fast länger als vorher."

Klee merkte, das er das nett meinte, doch der Vergleich mit Belu gefiel ihr nicht: „Danke, aber ich lasse da nur Profis ran. Ich bin keine Katze, mit mir kann man das nicht machen."

Irgendwie war die Luft aus ihrem Gespräch und so machte sich Klee davon. Schließlich wollte sie selber heute noch zum Casting der Gryffindormannschaft. Es hatte einige Auseinandersetzungen gegeben, weil die Slyhterins nicht in der Mittagshitze erst spielen wollten, doch zum Glück war das schnell geklärt.

Klee stand schon draußen, als ihr einfiel, das sie Nathaniel noch gar nicht wegen dem Besen gefragt hatte. Also stürzte sie noch einmal zurück und fand ihn schließlich kurz vorm Betreten seines Gemeinschaftsraumes. Sie setzte ihr zuckersüßestes Lächeln auf und rief ihn dann.

Eine Stunde später betrat Klee das Spielfeld. Sie fühlte sich total nervös und die aufmerksamen Blicke der anderen erschienen ihr einschüchternd. Na gut, sie war erst in der zweiten Klasse, aber schließlich hatten sie auch Alyson Timper als Sucherin aufgenommen und die war auch nicht viel größer. Klee wurde immer kribbeliger und schaute suchend zur Zuschauertribüne hoch, wo Liam sie leicht traurig musterte. Er hatte eben auch vorgespielt, doch irgendwie hatte es nicht so richtig geklappt. Irgendwie schien er mit den Gedanken bei einer anderen Sache gewesen zu sein und so war er sogar fast vom Besen gerutscht, als dieser noch gar nicht abgehoben hatte. Klee fand es schade, vor allen Dingen, weil sie jetzt die einzigste sein würde, die in einem Quidditchteam war und es für die anderen wohl nur langweilig sein würde, wenn sie sich darüber unterhalten wollte.

Klee kam vor Milka Longfellow zu stehen. Die hübsche Kapitänin und Torhüterin der Gryffindors, die sie jetzt scharf musterte: „Klemencia Greene, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise und setzte ein berechnend zu nennendes Grinsen auf. Klee reckte ihr Kinn hoch: „Ja, Milka ich kennen meinen Namen und du kennst ihn auch schon ein paar Jahre, wir können also getrost im Text fortfahren." Milka zuckte etwas zusammen, doch Klee war klar, das sie sie am liebsten ausgelacht hätte. „Ähm, gut. Welche Position hättest du denn gerne?"

Okay, Milka würde sie gleich wirklich auslachen.

„Ich will Treiberin werden." Verkündete Klee selbstsicher. Milka blieb ruhig, doch ihr kleiner Bruder Eaks, der als Jäger da war, kicherte auf.

„Eaks halt die Klappe, sonst hau ich dir einen Klatscher rein." verkündete Klee und Eaks Longfellow war still.

Milka schien Klees Worte für sehr gut zu halten und orderte ihren Bruder sofort als Klatscherziel ab. Klee stieg auf ihren Besen, packte ihren Schläger fester und dann ging es los.

Erst hinterher, als alles vorbei war und sie von Milka mit Freuden die Position als Treiberin überreicht bekam, konnte sie sich Gedanken darüber machen, was überhaupt los war. Sie bekam viel Applaus. Nun gut, Eaks wirkte recht mitgenommen, weil sie wirklich keinen Grund gesehen hatte ihn zu verschonen. Wäre der recht mittelmäßige Jäger in einen anderen Team gewesen, hätte sie das Gleiche gemacht, aber war das wirklich so gut gewesen?

Leicht belämmert schaute sie noch zu, wie einige andere recht untalentiert flogen und die Wahl des Ersatzspielers an Damokles Wood ging. Klee konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen was an Damokles so toll war, das er als Ersatzspieler dienen konnte. Er konnte nicht fangen, suchen, jagen oder klatschten, also was sollte das?

Kapitänin Milka schien ihre Gründe zu haben, sie musste es ja wissen. Milka versammelte ihre neue Truppe noch mal um sich herum und warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde. Klee schaute sich auch mal um. Wie gesagt Milka war Torhüterin und das machte sie auch recht gut. Alyson Timper war die Sucherin und Klee hatte nichts gegen diese Wahl. Lousy Getmore und Klee selber waren Treiberinnen und obwohl sie unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können, irgendwie gefiel es Klee mit diesen Mädchen zusammen zu arbeiten. Lousy konnte zwar nicht zielen, aber das musste ja kein Nachteil sein. Die Jäger waren Eaks Longfellow, Abaris Rigbey und Nadischa Hawthorn. Besonders der stand das pure Desinteresse ins Gesicht geschrieben und so sah auch ihre Spielleistung aus. Klee merkte plötzlich, das Milka sich wohl sehr von Beziehungen beeinflussen ließ, warum sonst sollte sie ihren Bruder und ihre Freundin eingespannt haben?

Milka setzte eine strenge Miene auf und reichte Zettel herum: „Unser neues Team wird das beste werden, das Hogwarts je gesehen hat." Sagte sie mit bedeutungsschwerer Miene: „Aber dafür müssen wir viel tun. Aus zuverlässigen Quellen habe ich zugetragen bekommen, das Hufflepuff eine höchst brisante, aber wirksame Strategie verfolgen wird."

„Was denn?" fragte ihr Bruder gelangweilt und sie stupste ihn. „Natürlich Mädchen und dann auch noch hübsche Mädchen. Das beste Mittel dagegen ist Angriff mit den gleichen Mitteln. Wir werden den Hufflepuffs schon zeigen, das Gryffindor überlegen ist, wenn es um Schönheit geht."

Klee verdrehte die Augen: „Ich denke das hier ist Quidditch, wenn ich zur Schönheitskonkurrenz hätte gehen wollen, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier."

Milka betrachtete sie von oben bis unten: „Schade wegen deinen Haaren, viel anziehendes ist ja bei dir sonst nicht zu finden, dabei bist du doch unsere Hauptperson. Aber sei es drum, wir sind natürlich nicht so einfältig wie Maleena Dearborn und ihre Hufflepuffs und wir haben noch andere Stärken. Wir setzen nicht alleine auf Schönheitsverwirrung, sondern eher auf Mädchenhafte Schlagkraft, die es in sich hat."

„Ist das jetzt unser Leitspruch?" fragte Alyson schüchtern, irgendwie schien sie sich mit ihrer Rolle noch nicht so ganz angefreundet zu haben.

„Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken. Nächste Woche um 15 Uhr ist Training, bis dahin studiert eure Zettel und macht alles, damit ihr mir erste Erfolge bieten könnt. Und egal was Madame Burgunda euch wegen dem Quidditchspielens vorhalten wird. Auch Frauen dürfen und können guten Quidditch spielen, und unfruchtbar macht es auch nicht."

Milka nickte ihnen grimmig zu und stolzierte davon. Nadischa und Eaks folgten ihr. Klee war etwas verwirrt, das Madame Burgunda etwas gegen Quidditch hatte, sie verschob es aber erst mal und schaute auf ihren Zettel. Sie brauchte nicht lange darauf zu schauen, um einen Diätplan zu entdecken.

„Das ist ja eine Abmagerungskur." Rief Alyson und schaute entsetzt auf und packte das Erstaunen aller in Worte. Betroffen sahen sie sich an, doch niemand verstand Milkas Aufforderung. „Wir sind doch gar nicht dick." Beschwerte sich Lousy: „Außer Nadischa, aber die hat komischerweise so einen Zettel nicht bekommen."

Eine Weile lamentierten sie noch darüber, dann gingen sie aber zum Mittagessen. Lousy ging mit Klee: „Was macht eigentlich deine Schwester?" fragte Klee sie interessiert und Lousy lachte: „Ach ja, das wollte ich dir ja noch erzählen. Im Slytherinkerker ist die Hölle los. Die haben überall Portraits von Liam Evonshare hängen und proben diverse Flüche an ihm. Miserable meint, die bibbern alle vor Angst, weil er sie verfluchen könnte. Warum weiß sie aber nicht. Und dann hat sie sich wegen dem Lärm beschwert und ist direkt rausgeschmissen wurden."

Klee starrte Lousy entsetzt an. Das musste sie sofort Liam weitererzählen, doch noch etwas anderes erschien ihr schrecklich: „Das ist ja furchtbar. Und gerade die haben den Hufflepuffs Vorwürfe gemacht, das Clapauzia die quengelige Rabiesa rausgeschmissen hat. Wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn man sich nicht einmal mehr beschweren darf?"

Lousy lachte herzhaft: „Vor die Tür, wohin sonst."

Am Mittag war das vorspielen der Slytherins. Klee hatte überlegt ob sie es sich antun sollte, doch es würde wohl das einzigste mal sein, wo sie beim Training des Feindes Einblick bekam, also blieb sie zusammen mit Liam. Vielleicht war Erinys ja grottenschlecht und fiel vom Besen.

Doch alles wurde viel Schlimmer und Klee bereute es, das sie überhaupt darauf gehofft hatte Erinys fallen zu sehen. Irgendwas war schief gelaufen und da, wo eigentlich eben noch Erinys ziemlich hoch flog, stürzte ein schweinchenfarbiges Etwas, das auch schweineähnliche Ausmaße hatte hinunter. Das war nicht mehr Erinys, das war ein ziemlich Dickes Mädchen, dem alle Nähte geplatzt waren und das in den Tod zu stürzen schien.

Auf jeden Fall schlug sie sehr hart auf dem Boden des Stadions auf und ein Schrei ging durch die Menge.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	8. Nächtliche Gedanken

**Hogwarts 1962: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Zirkel der Wölfe**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 3. Jahr)

Lousy Getmore (Gryffindor 4. Jahr)

Miserable Getmore (Slytherin 1. Jahr)

**8. Nächtliche Gedanken**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Adler erlegt Löwe**

Klee verließ die Quidditcharena bereit, als Erinys Norcross noch reglos am Boden lag und von vielen betroffenen Mitschülern und Professor Aglionby umsorgt wurde. Liam folgte ihr unauffällig, doch sie wusste das er da war. Erst als sie außer Sichtweite von Quidditschfeld und Schloß waren, blieb sie stehen und fuhr mit eisiger Miene herum. Liams Blick erstarrte, aber da wurde er auch schon unsanft von der kleineren Klee gegen den nächstbesten Baum gedrückt: „Du hast nicht zufällig irgendwas mit Erinys Unfall zu tun, oder?" fragte sie und Liam wäre es sehr willkommen gewesen, wenn er einfach nein hätte sagen können, damit sie von ihm abrückte. Aber so einfach war es nicht: „Und wenn es so wäre?" fragte er ziemlich unbeteiligt. Klee schnaufte und ließ von ihm ab, scheinbar war sie versucht ihn zu schlagen.

„Wenn es so sein sollte, dann solltest du darauf hoffen, das Erinys sich wieder erholt. Und zwar sehr schnell. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du Leben gefährdest. Warst du es nicht, der mich davor gewarnt hat mich in fremde Angelegenheiten zu mischen? Was hast du getan, das sie so aufgebläht ist?" Erbost hielt sie inne und starrte den sprachlosen Liam an. Der entschied, das bei Klee die Wahrheit immer noch am besten half, also räusperte er sich: „Schokolade mit Schwelllösung, die an sie adressiert war."

Klee nickte: „Du kannst eine Schwelllösung herstellen? Soll ich dir das glauben." Dabei betrachtete sie ihn mit eisigen Spott, denn in Zaubertränke war er wirklich nicht gerade der gelehrigste.

„Also hast du Charley gefragt. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, meinen Bruder da reinzuziehen?" schrie sie ihn an. Liam schaute sich um, doch niemand hörte sie: „Vielleicht wollte Charley dir auch helfen? Zumindest manchmal solltest du ihm zugestehen ein eigenständiger Mensch zu sein. Auch wenn ihr Zwillinge seid." Er versuchte ruhig zu sein, obwohl es ihm selber schwerfiel. Das die Schwelllösung wirkte, wenn Erinys gerade in Wolkenhöhe war, hatte er auch nicht gewollt. Aber wie sollte er es Klee erklären ohne alles schlimmer zu machen?

„Das ist etwas, das dich nichts angeht." Fauchte sie zurück: „Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Meinst du nicht das eure Aktion auf euch zurückfällt?"

Klee verstand es nicht, Liams Miene sagte ihr nur, das er sich am liebsten weg wünschte. Er hatte also wirklich keine Ahnung welche Lawine er losgetreten hatte.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, das die Slytherins Portraits von dir gemalt haben und sich mit Flüchen daran austoben. Was meinst du, werden sie mit dir machen wollen, wenn das hier alles herauskommt?" fragte Klee bitter, doch Liam sagte immer noch nichts.

„Hättest du die Güte mit mir zu reden?"

Endlich regte er sich wieder: „Klee, es tut mir leid." Murmelte er leise. Klee schnaufte, doch irgendwie merkte sie, das er selber ziemlich mitgenommen wirkte.

„Es sollte dir auch Leid tun, denn das wird Folgen für dich haben. Mit einem Abschwelltrank ist das nicht erledigt. " Sagte sie leicht entkräftet vom Schreien und drehte sich dann schnurstracks um.

Klee schmollte nicht lange. Schon am nächsten Tag war wieder Montag und so saßen sie gemeinsam in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und betrachteten Ulysses Rathburn. Er sah immer noch etwas blass aus, seitdem er am gestrigen Tag aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurde. Gerade stand er vor der Tafel und beantwortete eine von Professor Hellingsgards anspruchsvollen Fragen.

Klee wusste das die Stille trog, sie waren auf den besten Weg, das dieser Kreislauf auf ewig so weitergehen würde. Als nächstes würde Ulysses bestimmt wieder selber etwas machen müssen, weil Erinys ja gerade nicht dazu imstande war. Vielleicht würde auch noch jemand anderes sich ihrem privaten Zwist anschließen. Mittlerweile hielt sie alles für möglich.

Liam saß neben ihr und fühlte sich elend, doch um nichts auf der Welt wollte er sich das anmerken lassen. Natürlich empfand er ein wenig Triumph das er es Erinys gezeigt hatte, aber es war ein bitterer Erfolg, denn das sie dadurch in Lebensgefahr geriet, hatte er wirklich nicht gewollt. Und Klee nahm es schon wieder so tragisch. Irgendwie wusste zur Zeit keiner, was gerechtfertigt war und was die Grenzen überstieg. Ulysses warf ihm einen Blick zu und Liam erwiderte ihn mit einer Maske von Gleichgültigkeit und leichter Verachtung. Sollte der kleine Rathburn doch jetzt denken, was er wollte. Wenn es nach Liam ging, sollte Ulysses auch ruhig zu seiner Erinys zum petzen rennen. Es war ihm egal.

Nachdem sie auch den Rest des Mittagessens hinter sich gebracht hatten, trafen sie beim Mittagessen auf Nathaniel und Charley. Obwohl Liam gedacht hatte, Nathaniel würde ihm auch noch verurteilen, sagte dieser kein Wort. Es war eher Charley der bedrückt erschien.

„Charley, was hast du?" fragte Klee ihn besorgt. Liam stieß es innerlich auf. Auch Charley hatte war dabei und hatte Erinys Unfall mitverschuldet. Na gut, Liam hatte ihn überredet, doch Charley musste es doch auch selber gewollt haben. Klee schien ihm aber keinerlei Vorwürfe gemacht zu haben. Sie überging das Thema einfach. Charley könnte einen Mord begehen und für seine Schwester wäre er immer noch der kleine, pummelige und hilflose Junge den sie vor der Welt beschützen musste.

Oft hatte sich Liam gefragt warum sie das so intensiv machte. Aber eigentlich kannte er die Antwort schon. Es hing mit ihrem kleinen Bruder zusammen, der kurz nach der Geburt, vor drei Jahren verstorben war. Jedenfalls hatte Liams Mutter ihm erklärt, das alle sehr traurig gewesen wären. Deswegen durfte er auch lange Zeit die Greenes nicht mehr besuchen. Seine Mutter hatte gemeint, das es besser so wäre, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Klee und Charley hatten nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, es war fast so als hätte es nie stattgefunden. Na ja, vielleicht hatten sie es selber nicht so mitbekommen, weil sie das Baby nicht so lange kannten. Aber ihre Mutter Florencia war schon recht komisch seitdem. Ganz früher war sie mal anders gewesen. Vielleicht umhätschelten sie deswegen Charley so. Liam wusste nicht ob das stimmte, woher sollte er es denn auch wissen.

Charley setzte sich niedergeschlagen neben seine Schwester und seufzte: „Unser Laden geht den Bach runter. Niemand will die Schachfiguren haben."

Nathaniel mischte sich ein: „Niemand stimmt nicht, ich habe zwei komplette Spielsätze erworben und wenn die sich aufgefressen haben, dann brauche ich bestimmt noch mal ein paar."

Das brachte Charley zu einem schwachen Lächeln: „Du bist aber der einzigste. Ich glaube für Schüler sind diese Figuren etwas zu kostspielig, wenn man sie immer neu kaufen muss."

Klee tätschelte ihm tröstend die Schulter, während sie mit der anderen Hand ihr Mittagessen zu sich nahm. „Was bringt dich denn ausgerechnet jetzt zum verzweifeln?" fragte Liam ihn und Charley sah ihn gequält an: „Jeder einzelne Schüler, der einen Blick in den Laden geworfen hat, ist mit leeren Händen wieder rausgegangen. Die wollen nur gucken und dann gehen dir wieder. Plumbeus meint, wir müssen was anderes erfinden. Ich hatte mich so auf unseren Laden gefreut und jetzt dauert es wieder Monate in denen wir etwas entwickeln müssen: Na ja, wenigstens haben wir jetzt Humphrey dabei."

Nach dem Mittagessen teilten sie sich wieder auf. Doch die anstehenden Fächer, waren nicht gerade dazu geschaffen um fröhlich zu werden. Die Hufflepuffs hatten Zaubertränke mit Ravenclaw, wobei Ulysses Rathburn mal wieder mit Abwesendheit glänzte. Und Gryffindor hatte ausgerechnet mit Slytherin Flugunterricht. Das die Stunde überhaupt ohne Blutvergießen zu überstehen war, musste schon fast verdächtig sein. Klee hatte immer noch das Gefühl, das irgendjemand sich rächen wollte. Und als sie kurz vor Beginn des abendlichen Duellierkurses von Nathaniel hörte das Ulysses den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte, bekam sie eine Ahnung davon das es Ulysses sein musste, der etwas ausheckte.

Der Duellierkurs wurde von Professor Hellingsgard geleitet, Klee fand das von Anfang an nicht besonders gut, weil sie sich mit dem etwas auseinandergesetzt hatte. Doch es war ja kein richtiger Unterricht und so machte sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken.

Im Nachhinein, nach den Duelle alle hinter sich gebracht waren, hatte Klee einige Erkenntnisse für ihr Leben gewonnen. Zum einen, das sie wohl ein angeborenes Talent für Duelle hatte, Charley dagegen wohl nicht. Sie sah ihren armen Bruder schon jetzt als Zielscheibe für einige Konfrontationen, die sich im Zuge des Clubs mit Erinys und Ulysses nicht vermieden lassen würden. Noch ein Grund mehr die beiden zu hassen.

Nathaniels Künste in der Richtung gingen so halbwegs, obwohl er zu langsam war und Liam seinerseits war auch nicht wirklich brilliant, weil er viel zu zögerlich war, auch wenn er kein hoffnungsloser Fall zu sein schien. Zweifellos würde er sie schon nach einigen Wochen hartem Training in einen Duell gegen die nächste Wand schleudern können. Für die Kopfschmerzen, die sie bekommen würde, hatte er im Vorfeld schon einiges von ihr ertragen müssen.

Aber noch war es nicht soweit und obwohl er in seinen miesen Kampf mit Ulysses wohl jegliche Zurückhaltung verlor hatte Liam sich tatsächlich eine schmerzhafte und doch noch für das was er Erinys angetan hatte, recht harmlose Abreibung von Ulysses Rathburn eingehandelt. Und ausgerechnet der Mädchenhafte Lindsey Abnoba, dessen Duellierkunst ihm wohl auch schon in aller Perfektion in die Wiege der Hochbegabten gelegt wurde, hatte dem großen Gryffindorjungen beigestanden und war so auch noch Sieger der Duelle geworden und hatte unter anderen, einen Korb mit Pökelfleisch gewonnen.

Da war Klee froh, das Ulysses Rathburn sich in seiner sturen Verbissenheit, durch das Duell ein wenig Luft in seinen ewigen Hass gegen Nathaniel und seine Freunde gemacht hatte. Jetzt war es endlich vorbei, jeder hatte jeden wehgetan und irgendwann musste es einmal ein Ende haben. Natürlich tat Liam ihr leid, weil ihm nun auch noch Unrecht getan wurde, doch so langsam hatte sich Klees Mitgefühl für andere erschöpft und ihr ging das alles auf die Nerven. Es war genau wie im letzten Jahr, als Liam der Mitwisser an der schlimmsten Intrige der letzten Hundert Jahre in Hogwarts, gewesen war, aber keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte einzuschreiten. Klee fühlte sich unglücklich und am unglücklichsten war sie darüber, das sie rein gar nichts dafür tun konnte, das in Zukunft ihrer aller Leben deutlich friedlicher lief.

Nun betrachtete sie auf dem Weg in die Gemeinschaftsräume den recht munteren Lindsey, der frohgemut sein gewonnenes Pökelfleisch an seine Freunde und Bekannten abzutreten versuchte, aber nicht einmal die Hälfte davon loswurde. Und sie beneidete ihn um einiges. Lindsey mochte zwar ein sehr merkwürdiger Junge mit den Anwandlungen eines Mädchens sein, doch immerhin war er auch eine Person, die niemanden wirklich zum Feind hatte und mit jedem wenigstens auf neutraler Ebene stand. Und während Klee schon längst wieder in ihrem Gryffindorschlafsaal war, dachte sie immer noch über Lindsey nach. Und plötzlich wusste sie, das sie doch etwas tun konnte, damit in diesen Jahr niemand zu sterben brauchte, weil Hass und Wut über Hogwarts kreisten.

Es war eigentlich ganz einfach und doch so schwer. Es würde alle Probleme ihres näheren Umfeldes lösen und gleichzeitig die Menschen vor Anfeindungen schützen, die ihr lieb waren. Klee war es einen Moment übel vor Aufregung, welche Möglichkeiten sich ihr bieten konnten, wenn sie ihr Vorhaben verwirklichte, doch dann wurde sie wieder ruhiger und bis zum einschlafen beschäftigte sie nur ein Plan:

Wie konnte sie es nur schaffen, Ulysses Rathburns beste Freundin zu werden?

Fortsetzung folgt...


	9. Pläne und Erinnerungen

**Hogwarts 1962: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Zirkel der Wölfe**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 3. Jahr)

**9. Pläne und Erinnerungen**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : **

Schon drei Stunden später, kurz nach Mitternacht gab die junge Klemencia Greene es entmutigt auf und blickte verzweifelt auf die schlafende Nerie zu ihren Fußende.

Niemals würde das klappen. Selbst wenn Klee all ihren Stolz hinunterschlucken würde und den ersten Schritt täte, ihren Unmut über Ulysses Feigheit, Perversität und andere Fehler für sich behalten und einfach zu allem schweigen würde, obwohl sie ihn überhaupt nicht mochte, ja selbst wenn es wirklich wahr sein konnte, das sie sich einmal gut verstanden, es würde niemals klappen. Denn Klee könnte niemals Ulysses beste Freundin werden. Ulysses hatte bereits eine. Und die hieß Erinys und würde es wohl niemals dulden, das es neben ihr noch eine Andere gab.

In dieser Beziehung war sie genau wie Klee selber. Wenn Liam plötzlich eine neue Freundin hätte, dann hätte Klee diese auch schnell wieder zu vergräueln gewusst. Wenn sie da nur an diese närrische Alison Timper dachte, wurde ihr jedesmal ganz heiß im Bauch, wenn diese mal wieder mit irgendwelche fertigen Hausaufgaben für Liam, oder sogar einem neuen Haustier vorbeischaute.

Weitere schlaflose Stunden später, als der Morgen zum Dienstag schon graute, hatte Klee dann doch einen Kompromiss gefunden, der sie zufrieden stellte. Sie gab es auf, sich bei Ulysses als „einzigst gute und beste Freundin" unterschummeln zu wollen, um somit auf seine unerschütterliche Loyalität gegenüber ihrem Bruder Charley und ihren Freunden, Liam und Nathaniel bestehen zu dürfen. Nein, in so viele Lügen wollte sie sich nicht verstricken, denn dann hätte sie sich nicht mehr im Spiegel anschauen können. Aber krampfhaft nett zu ihm sein konnte sie schon. Und das würde sie auch. Und sie war sich sicher, das Ulysses noch nie in seinen Leben so viel Liebe und Nettigkeiten bekommen hatte, wie er sie nun von ihr bekommen sollte. Sie war total übermüdet und wusste selber nicht, was mit ihr überhaupt los war, trotzdem musste sie unter ihrer Bettdecke anfangen zu kichern, wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie die nächsten Tage für Ulysses aussehen würden. Pläne kreisten in ihren Gedanken, die sich rund um ihr Opfer drehten. Sie würde für ihn den ganzen Tag da sein. Würde mit ihm reden, ihm bei der Pflege von Candy-Lou seiner geliebten Pflanze helfen und Kuchen backen, damit er endlich wieder etwas auf die Rippen bekam. Klee lächelte grimmig, als sie daran dachte, das gegen ihre plötzliche Liebenswürdigkeit vielleicht sogar Erinys Norcross gar nicht ankommen würde. Denn wenn Klee sich etwas vornahm, dann tat sie es auch ganz. Sie würde Ulysses sogar alle Wünsche erfüllen, die er nur zu äußern wagen würde, nur damit er sich im Gedanken wähnte, das sie wenigstens echte, wenn auch nicht sehr nahe Freunde wären. Natürlich würde der kleine Feigling deswegen niemals mit der Furie Erinys sich entzweien, aber es war ja allgemein bekannt, das Ulysses hinter ihrem Rücken einige Verworfene Dinge getan hatte und bestimmt auch wieder tun würde. Man musste ihn nur soweit bringen.

Und dann, irgendwann, wenn er ihr vollends vertraute und nicht mehr damit rechnen würde oder sie grenzenlos enttäuschte, dann würde sie ihn bloßstellen. Vor Allen. Und das würde ihm eine Lehre sein.

Spätestens als Grit Stumper von Klees Gekichere wach wurde und sie nach einen ernüchterten Blick auf die alte Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum, besorgt und verstimmt auf Klee blickte, wurde diese endlich stiller und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

Aber Klee konnte weder noch einmal einschlafen, noch aufstehen. Sie lag noch lange Zeit im Bett und starrte den roten Himmel an. Klee fühlte sich irgendwie komisch und mit Erschrecken und Erstaunen stellte sie fest, das sie noch vor einen Tag jeden verprügelt hätte, der von ihr zu verlangen versuchte, das sie und Ulysses sich jemals wieder vertragen sollten. Und heute wollte sie ihn als Freund und hatte überhaupt so komische Gedanken. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, das sie ihn nur ausnutzen wollte. Zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil und damit ihre Rachsucht befriedigt wurde. Doch Klee wusste selber, wenn sie das alles nur tat um ihn bitter zu schaden, dann hätte sie auch andere Wege gehen können. Vielleicht lag es an Lindseys schlechten Einfluss, der in letzter Zeit immer eine komische Stimmung verbreitete und über den so viel geredet wurde, was er unten in den Kerkern mit wem tat, wenn er mit diesen unirdischen Grinsen im Gesicht behauptete, das sie nur Schach spielten. Aber vielleicht lag es auch nur an ihr selber.

Als Nathaniel am Dienstag Klee das erste mal zum Mittagessen sah, wunderte er sich. Am Morgen hatte keiner gewusst was sie hatte, denn sie war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Auch zum Mittagessen kam sie erst recht spät. Liam, der eine Viertelstunde vor ihr eintraf, berichtete leicht verwirrt, das Klee auch zu den beiden Kräuterkundestunden mit den Ravenclaws erst ziemlich zeitig, genaugenommen eine Viertelstunde zu spät, gekommen war und sich seither relativ komisch benahm. Madame Sprout fand das zuspät kommen ihrer besten Schülerin in diesen Fach nicht weiter schlimm und ignorierte es. Doch nicht alle waren so tolerant wie sie. Besonders einige Ravenclaws, die selber schon mal zu spät einen Unterricht betreten hatten und dafür harte Strafarbeiten ertragen mussten, fanden sich ungerecht behandelt und murrten hinter dem Rücken der Lehrerin rum. Liam hörte es an seinen Arbeitsplatz sehr gut und auch Klee hätte es hören müssen, das besonders Ulysses Rathburn eine bedenklich laute Lästerei von sich gab, doch Klee wehrte sich nicht und hatte auch nicht, wie sonst einen flotten Spruch parat.

Gerade wollte Liam Nathaniel und Charley von den weiteren Vorgängen des Morgens berichten, als Klee selber eintrat. Nathaniel erschien es kein Wunder, das Klee nicht so ausgelassen wie sonst war. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Noch viel schlimmer, als der vom Duell noch leicht derangierte Liam.

Als sie die fragenden Blicke ihrer Freunde sah, entgegnete sie nur leicht genervt: „Ich hab kaum geschlafen und außerdem habe ich höllische Bauchschmerzen." Und dann suchte sie sich ihr Mittagessen zusammen, während die Jungen sie ungläubig anstarrten. Klee war keines der Mädchen, die nur Häppchenweise aßen und niemals irgendwas aßen, das ihre Taille gefährden konnte. Aber was sich nun auf ihren Teller türmte, war doch eine Portion, die selbst Charley nur sehr schwer in einem hätte vertilgen können.

Doch keiner sagte etwas über diese Heißhungerattacke. Ein drückendes Schweigen lag über ihren Tischabschnitt, während um sie herum die anderen Schüler lärmten. Schließlich nahm sich Liam ein Herz: „Klee?"

„Mhmm..." kam es aus vollen Mund zurück und sie schaute ihn misstrauisch von der Seite an.

„Wenn du so Bauchschmerzen hast, vielleicht wäre es dann besser ... ähm ... etwas Toast zu essen, anstatt das volle Hauptprogramm und dann noch die Schokoladeneisbombe als Nachtisch zu verschlingen."

Liam bekam keine Antwort, aber auch keinen Klaps, stattdessen tat Klee sich von der Schokoladeneisbombe noch eine Portion auf und aß mit vollem Genuss.

Charley meldete sich plötzlich überraschend forsch zu Wort: „Klee, kann es sein, das du gegen euren Diätplan in der Quidditschmannschaft revoltierst?"

Keine Antwort, nur leises schmatzen.

„ Ich meine," äußerte Charley etwas alarmierter: „das ist auch eine Möglichkeit. Jedenfalls bist du nicht so dumm, wie Alison Timper,..."

Klee schaute verdutzt zu Alison hinüber und beim Anblick des unberührten Tellers mit dem welk wirkenden Salatblatt darauf, vor dem eine hungrig aussehende Alison saß, zuckte sie nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Nein." sagte sie nur und aß weiter.

Als sie endlich satt war und der Blicke und Anwesendheit ihrer Freunde um sich herum gewahr wurde traute Nathaniel sich endlich auch mal etwas zu sagen. Er wusste ja immer noch nicht, was Liam erzählen wollte, und machte sich jetzt um so mehr Sorgen. „ Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung Klee? Ich meine außer dem fehlenden Schlaf und den Bauchschmerzen?" fragte er und versuchte arglos auszusehen.

„Ja." sagte sie nur, und dann stand sie auf und wandte sich urplötzlich zum gehen. Doch kurz bevor sie sich aus Nathaniels Blickfeld wandte, sah er noch, wie ihr spitzes Gesicht und die blauen Augen sich urplötzlich aufhellten und die eben noch so geschlagen wirkende Klee Greene, strahlte wie die Morgensonne.

Nathaniel hatte erst zwei menschliche Wesen auch nur ansatzweise in der selben Art strahlen gesehen. Die eine Person war die ehemalige Hufflepuffsiebtklässlerin Pelamyse Pleantfield, die allen Jungen den Kopf verdrehte und die andere Person war Alison Timper, zu den Zeiten, als sie noch etwas nährreiches im Magen hatte und ihre ganze Energie darauf verwandte, Liam schöne Augen zu machen.

Höchst beunruhigt blickte Nathaniel sich um, um die Ursache dieses Strahlens auszumachen. Und er fand sie auch.

Klee Greene, strahlte geradewegs hinüber zum Ravenclawtisch, wo sich Ulysses Rathburn ebenfalls gerade zum gehen wandte. Und genau ihr Feind war es, dem sie so freundlich wie nie ins Gesicht lächelte. Nathaniels Augen wurden immer größer und ungläubiger. Ulysses Augen zeigten fast denselben Zug, als er Klees Blick und die mittlerweile recht wohlgeformte Gestalt, ohne Schulumhang gewahrte und daran hängen blieb wie eine Fliege im Klebstoff. Man sah Ulysses an, das er verwirrt war, man sah ihm an, das auch er nicht wusste was das sollte und wie man das deuten musste.

Aber, so dachte Nathaniel, man sah Ulysses auch an, das es ihm irgendwie gefiel. Und Nathaniel hatte diesen Blick schon öfters bei Ulysses gesehen. Bei den Bikinimädchen bei ihm zu hause, bei den dürftig bekleideten Schönheiten von Hogwarts – und nun auch noch bei Klee. Ulysses löste sich aus seiner Starre, als Klee sich langsam zum gehen wandte. Sie warf noch einen letzten Seitenblick auf den kleinen Ravenclaw und verschwand dann mit einem bedächtigen Gang, dem man ansah, das er nur so langsam war, weil er zum anschauen gedacht war. Kurz darauf folgte Ulysses ihr auf dem selben Weg. Nur im Gegensatz zu Klee, schien er fast aus der Halle zu stürzen.

Zurück blieben die drei Jungen und blickten sich verwundert an. Waren sie denn die einzigen, die das kleine Zwischenspiel mitbekommen hatten?

Als sie sich auf den Weg zur Zauberkunststunde bei Professor Dumbledore machten, fanden sie ihre Worte wieder und Liam erzählte endlich, was er noch wusste.

Als in der Kräuterkundestunde Ulysses seine fiese Bemerkung abgegeben hatte, hatte er von Liam einen giftigen Blick bekommen, Klee hatte sich kurz darauf auch umgedreht und Liam hatte damit gerechnet, das sie Ulysses nun einiges sagen würde. Aber dem war nicht so, wie Liam berichtete. Statt Ulysses Schmähworte an den Kopf zu rufen, war sie einige Schritte vorgegangen, hatte den Ravenclaw mit diesen seltsamen freundlichen Lächeln bedacht und stillschweigend ihre Rosenschere zu ihm hingereicht. Erst hatte Liam nicht verstanden was vor sich ging, doch als er es dann hatte, wurde seine Verwirrung nur noch größer. Die meisten Scheren im Inventar des Treibhauses, taugten nichts und waren stumpf. Dementsprechend, wenn man nicht gerade seine Pflanze ruinieren wollte, musste man sich um die guten Scheren fast schon streiten, oder eben warten, bis man nach einer Ewigkeit eine von einer anderen Gruppe überlassen bekam. Und dann blieb einem kaum Zeit die Pflanzen anständig zu bearbeiten. Ulysses hatte keine Schere und saß untätig rum, und Klee war bereits fertig. Soweit hatte Liam es auch verstanden. Was er aber überhaupt nicht verstand, das war der Grund, weswegen Klee gerade nach den gestrigen Ereignissen Ulysses freiwillig einen Gefallen tat.

Und auch später, als sie etwas für ihre Unterlagen aufschreiben sollten, schien Klee total verändert. Sie stand trotz ihrer gelegentlichen Bauchkrämpfe fast schon betont gerade am Tisch und entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit nahm sie nicht mit Liam zusammen hinten auf einer der Fensterbänke und Pflanzkübeln Platz, sondern stellte sich in die erste Tischreihe vor der Tafel, genau vor Ulysses Nase. Und als dann diesem Zeitweise aufgrund seiner Größe die Sicht auf die Tafel durch Klee versperrt war, benutzte sie sein leises murren als Anlass, sie mit diesen unheimlichen Strahlen umzuwenden und mit Blick nach hinten ein wenig zur Seite zu Rücken. Aber gerade nur soviel, das Ulysses doch nichts weiteres sehen konnte von dem was er abschreiben musste, und sie ihm nach weiteren Lauten der Unmut leise ihre bereits fertig abgeschriebenen Sachen in Schönschrift reichte, ja, sogar den ganzen Ordner für das Fach Kräuterkunde dazulegte und dann meinte, das könne er ihr in der nächsten Stunde zurückgeben. Liam war verblüfft, aber scheinbar war Ulysses es nicht so sehr. Und trotz einiger kurz auf seiner Miene vorüberziehenden Missmutigen Zügen, griff er schnell und fast gierig nach dem Ordner. Fast als denke er, es sei ein Scherz, blätterte Ulysses ihn auf und vergewisserte sich, das dies wirklich der Ordner war, in dem sich nicht nur der Text von der Tafel befand, sondern auch die peinlichst genauen und korrekten Abhandlungen des gesamten letzten Jahres, alle möglichen Hausaufgaben, die man auch nur aus dem alten Kräuterbuch heraus würde aufgeben können, und welche erst in einigen Wochen überhaupt zur Sprache kämen und aufgegeben würden. In diesen Pergamenten lag das Wissen einer Kräuterkundeexpertin verborgen – und das teilte sie nun mit ihm, wenn er denn schlau genug war sich das Zeug zu kopieren. Das alles stand dort auf mehreren Metern Pergament verteilt in allerbester Schönschrift- und das gab Klee an Ulysses weiter, nur weil er zu klein war um an die Tafel gucken zu können. Und man sah deutlich, Ulysses hielt Klee für verrückt.

Wiederrum konnte Liam nicht weiter erzählen, was sonst noch am Morgen geschehen war, denn Klee kam um die Ecke und gemeinsam gingen sie nach Zauberkunst. Es gab eigentlich auch nicht mehr viel zu erzählen, außer der Tatsache, das Liam einmal mit Ulysses übereinstimmte. Auch er dachte, das Klee verrückt war.

Nach dem Abendessen war Nathaniel den ganzen Abend über alleine, denn Charley und Lindsey waren im Kunstclub und obwohl der eigentlich schon lange beendet sein sollte, hatten sich wohl einige in ihre Kunstwetrke so vertieft, das sie direkt die Zeit vergaßen und einfach weiter machten. Klee war nach dem Abendessen, wo sie wieder recht schweigsam gewesen war, überstürzt verschwunden und Liam hatte sich ein wenig beleidigt in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen. Und wo Plumbeus war, brauchte Nathaniel sich nicht weiter zu fragen. Also nahm Nathaniel sich mal wieder etwas Zeit und blätterte in seinen alten Familienalbum herum. Er versuchte zu vergessen, was er heute an Klee gesehen hatte und auch an Ulysses wollte er keinen Gedanken verschwenden, doch das ging nicht so leicht.

Beim durchblättern seiner Fotos viel ihm auf, das einige ziemlich locker waren. Die neuen, waren so fest es nur ging, doch die alten, worauf seine Großmutter mütterlicherseits zu sehen waren, fielen fast raus. Und so ließ sich Nathaniel von einem Hauselfen magischen Kleber bringen und restaurierte sein Fotoalbum.

Währenddessen kamen ihm einige melancholiche Gedanken und je weiter der Abend voranschritt, und je einsamer er sich fühlte, weil Charley auch scheinbar nach seinen Kunstclub noch nicht daran dachte in den Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, um so mehr verlor er sich darin.

Beim leicht säuerlich und wegen irgendetwas verhärmt dreinblickenden Bild seiner Großmutter Amely Clover, das in ihren jüngeren Jahre aufgenommen worden war, erinnerte er sich jedes mal noch daran, wie seine eigene Mutter Nathalie immer ziemlich unglücklich war, wenn sie Besuch aus der Familie bekam. Sein Vater Allen hatte es Nathaniel einmal vor zwei Jahren, in einer gesprächigen Stunde erklärt, als Nathaniel sich daran wagte, Dinge zu fragen, die er sonst nicht über sich brachte zu erwähnen.

Großmutter Amely und ihre Tochter Nathalie verstanden sich nicht sehr gut, das hatten sie noch nie. Irgendwas stand zwischen ihnen, das verhinderte das sie sich auch nur einmal um den Hals fielen oder wirklich miteinander sprachen. Die beiden waren irgendwie zueinander so kalt und distanziert gewesen. Damals hatte Nathaniel dafür noch keinen Ausdruck gehabt, er war ja noch sehr klein. Aber trotzdem hatte ihm dieser Erinnerung an diese Gefühlskälte nie wieder losgelassen.

Sein Vater hatte ihm dazu versucht es zu erklären, aber so richtig hatte Nathaniel es immer noch nicht nachvollziehen können. Seine Mutter Nathalie war nach ihrer Hogwartszeit sofort mit Allen zusammengezogen und sie hatten nach ein paar Monaten Nathaniel bekommen.

Seitdem hatte Nathalie ihre Mutter nicht mehr gerne gesehen, und schon gar nicht in dem warmen Heim, welches sie sich aufgebaut hatte, nahe bei der liebevollen Familie, die nur ihr gehören sollte. Aber Amely, als werdende Großmutter, war zu kinderlieb um die Ruhe ihrer Tochter zu akzeptieren. In der Kindheit ihrer eigenen Tochter, hatte sie vieles versäumt, weil irgend ein Schatten über der Sache lag. Irgendwas mit einen Vater, den es nicht gab und was zu vielen Gerüchten führte. Sie kam nie wegen Nathalie, sondern wollte immer nur ihren einzigen Enkel sehen, was wieder rum Nathalie am liebsten verhindert hätte. So wie Nathaniels Vater sagte, hätte seine Mutter auch manches Mal nicht vor einen Fluch gegenüber ihrer eigenen Mutter zurückgeschreckt.

Aber Nathaniels Großmutter Amely ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Es ging soweit, das sie nach dem Tod seiner Mutter mitten in der Nacht aufgetaucht war, um ihn sofort mit sich zu nehmen. Sein Vater Allen hatte das natürlich nicht zugelassen und es gab einen Riesenärger in dieser Nacht, als seine tote Mutter noch nicht einmal unter der Erde war.

Nathaniel bekam davon nicht so viel mit, er war noch klein und so mit seiner Trauer beschäftigt gewesen, das es ihn nicht weiter gekümmert hatte. Natürlich wusste er noch, das sie wohl gestritten haben mussten und es sehr laut war, aber er erinnerte sich an kein einziges Wort mehr. Es war fast so, als wollte er sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern, weil es so weh tat. Und so kam es, das in der Nacht, in der er und sein Vater zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit so vertraut miteinander über die Vergangenheit gesprochen hatten, das Nathaniel zum ersten mal wieder erfahren musste, das es damals nur um ihn gegangen war und das er gar nichts mehr davon wusste, welche Entscheidungen er einmal hatte treffen müssen um damit den Streit zu lösen. Denn damals mitten in der Nacht in der Nathalie gestorben war, hatten die beiden entzwisteten Erwachsenen sich keine andere Hilfe gewusst, als Nathaniel selber zu fragen, ja beinahe schon gewaltsam zu einer Antwort zu drängen, wo er fortan leben wollte. Und dazu hatten sie ihm nur ein Paar Minuten zum überlegen gelassen. Und Nathaniel hatte dann kurzentschlossen seinen Vater gewählt, weil er das einzigste war, was er kannte und was er noch besaß. Und dann war die Großmutter abgereist und nie wieder zu Besuch gekommen. Auch auf der Beerdigung ihrer Tochter war sie nicht aufgetaucht. Natürlich lebte sie noch, doch das sie sich nicht mehr meldete, kam fast auf das gleiche heraus, als sei sie schon wie seine Mutter vor langer Zeit ins Grab gegangen.

Manchmal nachdem er davon erfahren hatte, stellte sich Nathaniel die Frage, was gewesen wäre, wenn er anstatt seines hilflosen Vaters, der ihn immer irgendwie im Stich ließ, damals sich für seine Großmutter Amely entschieden hätte, die an ihm wohl einiges gutmachen wollte, was sie ihrer Tochter nie gegeben hatte. Manches wäre sicher anders in seinen jungen Leben verlaufen.

Nathaniel wischte sich ein paar vereinzelte Tränen weg und machte sich daran die neusten Fotos in sein Album einzukleben. Dabei kamen ihm auch ein Paar Bilder mit seiner Eule Nyx entgegen und er erinnerte sich wieder daran, das sie in Gefahr war. Es war komisch, das er überhaupt noch daran dachte, da er es alles als einen von Ulysses Scherzen abgetan hatte. Aber gerade in diesen Moment hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl und eine leichte Ahnung, das er diesen Drohbrief vielleicht doch etwas zu leicht genommen hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Nyx in nächster Zeit sehr viel auswärts verkehrte.

An diesen Abend schrieb Nathaniel noch drei Briefe. Einen an seinen Vater um ihn wegen des Drohbriefes um Rat zu fragen, einen an die Eulerei wo er Nyx gekauft hatte um mehr über ihre Vergangenheit zu erfahren und zuletzt noch einen an seine Großmutter Amely, um ihr in Erinnerung zu rufe, das es ihn noch gab.

Als Nyx schon längst mit den Briefen durch den Abendhimmel zog und Nathaniel auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum war, kam ihm eine irgendwie aufgelöst wirkende Klee entgegen. Er wollte sie eigentlich anhalten und fragen was mit ihr los war, doch ehe er sie ansprechen konnte, eilte sie so schnell an ihn vorbei, als hätte sie ihn auf dem verlassenen Flur gar nicht bemerkt. Nathaniel wunderte sich einmal mehr über Klee, und das sollte nicht das letzte mal in den nächsten Tagen sein.

Eigentlich hatte Klee an diesen Abend nur alleine noch mal schnell in die Bibliothek von Hogwarts gehen wollen um dort nach einen schlauen Buch über Duellzauber für Anfänger zu suchen, doch als sie später Nathaniel auf dem Gang begegnete, da hatte sie einen Abend hinter sich, der alles andere als einen ruhigen Bibliotheksbesuch beinhaltete. Schon auf dem Weg zum gesuchten Buch, als sie gerade durch einen einsamen Gang ging, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken, die sie sofort erkannte. Ulysses Rathburn musste ihr von Abendessen direkt gefolgt sein und demzufolge vorhaben sie zur Rede stellen zu wollen. Klee war es etwas mulmig zumute gewesen, als sie sich umwandte, denn nach all dem was sie heute schon getan hatte, stand zu erwarten, das sie es so übertrieb, das selbst ein Ulysses Rathburn gemerkt hatte, das etwas an ihrer plötzlichen und innigen Freundlichkeit nicht stimmen konnte.

Er fragte sie, ob sie mal kurz reden könnten. Schon alleine das beunruhigte Klee ungemein und ihre Bauchschmerzen fingen stärker an zu pochern. Wann fragte Ulysses ausgerechnet sie so was? Hatte sie ihn etwa neugierig gemacht?

Sie nickte, lächelte und setzte sich auf eine der alten Fensterbänke, durch die noch der Schein des Abendrotes einfiel und einen unwirklichen Schein auf ihrer Gestalt hinterließ. Klee ließ Ulysses näherkommen. Scheinbar war er etwas irritiert vom Sonnenschein, oder irgendwas anderes hielt ihn einfach davon ab, zu sagen was er zu sagen hatte. Klee lächelte unbeirrt und stellte sich vor, das er gerade im Moment zum ersten Mal merkte, das auch sie über die Sommerferien um einiges sich entwickelt hatte. Zusammen mit der neuen Frisur sah sie bestimmt erwachsener aus, als sie war. Innerlich konnte sie sich aber nicht darüber amüsieren, das Ulysses sie zuweilen schön finden mochte, denn sie bekam einen neuen Bauchkrampf, der es ihr schwer machte, sich auf Ulysses zu konzentrieren. Schließlich als Ulysses immer noch nichts anderes tat, als sie anzuschauen und irgendwas zu überlegen, entschied Klee, das es so nichts werden konnte. Ein anderer Tag, wenn sie sich besser fühlte, war bestimmt geeigneter.

„Überleg dir das nächste Mal vorher was du sagen willst, dann können wir das hier gerne wiederholen, sagte sie kurz angebunden, lächelte trotzdem so freundlich es ging und rutschte von der Fensterbank hinunter.

Etwas enttäuscht über seine Sprachlosigkeit wandte sie sich zum gehen, da ertönte verhaltender aber erschrockener Laut hinter ihren Rücken und sie schaute zu ihm zurück. Ulysses starrte auf die Fensterbank, da wo sie gerade noch gesessen hatte. Klee wusste nicht, was das sollte und trat wieder näher um selbst zu schauen. Und als sie es dann erkannte und fassungslos vom roten Fleck auf dem Fensterbrett, dann über den nassen Fleck auf der Rückseite ihres Rockes strich und sich ihre besudelten Finger anschaute, da lag Ulysses Blick mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf ihr. Man konnte nicht sagen, ob es Ekel oder Mitleid war. Eine leichte unsichere Röte, die kaum wahrzunehmen war schoss Ulysses ins Gesicht, so als würde er das nicht sehr peinlich finden, aber auch nicht darüber lachen konnte. Doch als Klee seinen Blick erstarrt entgegnete, meinte sie noch etwas anderes darin zu erkennen. Und das hielt sie davon ab, ihn zu Ohrfeigen, oder einfach wegzulaufen. Es war Verständnis und Wissen, was sie in seinen Augen sah und das beruhigte sie auf eine merkwürdige Weise. Wie konnte Ulysses Rathburn über etwas so Bescheid wissen und dann auch noch ruhig bleiben, von dem sie selber fast überhaupt nicht wusste, warum es so war und ihr zum ersten Mal ausgerechnet in diesen Moment auf der Fensterbank geschah, wenn er daneben stand?

Sie blickte ihn hilflos an: „Bitte Ulysses, wenn das nicht unter uns bleibt, dann... dann weiß ich nicht, was ich mit dir mache."

Doch statt ihre Hilflosigkeit auszunutzen und sie zu verspotten, hob er nur beschwichtigend die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. Und obwohl Klee dann schleunigst ihren Schlafsaal und die Toilette hätte aufsuchen sollen, tat sie es noch nicht sofort, denn Ulysses Rathburn fand endlich seine Worte wieder. Und das Gespräch, das sie in der nächsten halben Stunde führten, das würde sie ihr Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen.

Und als sie dann später Nathaniel auf dem Gang traf, da hatte sie nur noch einen Gedanken, weswegen sie den Freund ihres Bruders auch geflissentlich missachtete.

Und dieser Gedanke lautete: „Wie habe ich Ulysses Rathburn so unrecht tun können?"

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
